


Scarlett Fever

by sophiekatie27



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiekatie27/pseuds/sophiekatie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie, known in NXT as Scarlett Blade is finally moving up to the main roster. A certain Legend Killer takes a liking to her, but the bosses don't like it. Will she listen to her heart, her head, or her friends (who have very differing opinions on her love life)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Blade heard her new music ('Seconds to Shine' by Versus the World) start to blare and the butterflies that were already inhabiting her stomach sprung to life. She glanced at the monitor that showed the ring and saw the two divas inside swing their heads towards the Titantron to see who the unfamiliar music belonged to. She had been doing this now for five years, the last one and a half being in NXT, but this was the big one, this was Monday Night Raw. 

The night before had been Night of Champions where Paige had fought Naomi for the Divas championship, Sasha Banks had interfered which had caused Paige to lose, leading to their match tonight. Scarlett had been feuding with Sasha on NXT for a year and she was arriving on Raw to confront her. At the pre-agreed moment she began her run down to the squared circle. The roar of the crowd as she entered the arena was a physical thing, almost knocking her back. 

The atmosphere was electric as she sprung in to the ring and launched onto Sasha Banks, tackling her with a Lou Thesz press. Summer Rae then jumped in from her place at ring-side to protect her 'BFF', but Paige, who was already in the ring, grabbed Summer's hair and slammed her down onto the mat. Paige and Scarlett, or Katie as she was known outside of the WWE Universe, continued to beat down on Sasha and Summer. The two were left lying on the mat, Paige took Scarlett's hand and lifted her arm triumphantly. The joy that Scarlett felt at that moment outweighed anything she had ever felt before.

 

**~*~POV~*~**

After the show, backstage, lots of people were coming up to me and congratulating me on my debut; Sheamus, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth and Tamina Snuka to name but a few. As I walked the corridors I saw Stephanie McMahon beaming from ear to ear. 

“ You did great Katie! You looked awesome.” She exclaimed as she hugged me.

“ Thanks Steph. For everything.” 

“ No problem.” She smiled as her phone started ringing. “ Sorry, I've got to take this. See you soon.” She made her way to the outside of the arena. 

A little further on, Paul Levesque approached me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. 

“ I am so proud of you Katie. They loved you out there.”

“ I couldn't have done it without you and Steph. I owe you everything.” 

“ Keep kicking ass like you did tonight and your debt is repaid.” He smirked.

“ Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

“ No problem. See you at Smackdown tomorrow.” The boss started walking away and I smiled widely.

 

“ Hey Katie. You were awesome out there. Wanna go grab a drink to celebrate and I'll introduce you properly to the rest of the Divas?” Paige, or Saraya, as I knew her from our NXT days, shouted down the hallway as she caught sight of me.

“ Sure. Meet you in the parking lot in an hour?”

“ Sure thing dude.” Saraya confirmed as we both went to get cleaned up.

We got a ride from Alicia Fox, who I had already met a few months back at NXT and immediately warmed to her sense of humour. At the hotel bar we met up with Naomi, Cameron, Sasha, Eva Marie and Rosa. They were all really excited to get to know me, which was a relief, as I was expecting some animosity. We were only having one drink as we all had training and the Smackdown taping the next day.

I went to bed feeling amazing, this had well and truly been the best day of my life. My first time in the Raw ring was now just a blur in my mind, as I had been too excited to take it all in. I did however, recall the amazing response of the crowd, it was mind-blowing. At NXT I had always been a fan favourite, however I did not know what to expect coming to the bigger brand. Today had been everything I wanted and more.

* * *

The following day on the taping of Smackdown I was a little more relaxed but still on a high from the night before. Tonight would be the night that I would have my first proper match in the WWE main roster. In NXT I had been a babyface, but not in the sweet nice girl way that some of my predecessors were, but in a ballsy, loud-mouth way, more like Paige.

Sasha was in the middle of the ring moaning about how I had interfered with her match on Raw and bitching about how she was the best in the Divas division and how I was just a little girl who should have stayed in NXT. As she was talking, with Summer Rae at her side, my music burst into life around the arena. I strutted to the top of the ramp and waited for the cheers to die down before I brought my mic up to my mouth.

“ If I am so terrible at what I do and should never have been let out of NXT, then how come when Paige and I left the ring on Monday night you and your 'BFF' were laying flat on that mat right there?” I sneered as the crowd cheered.

“ If Paige hadn't been there then you wouldn't have walked out of that arena, you would have left on a stretcher.”

“ Is that what you really think? Then prove it!” I shouted.

“ I don't need to prove anything to you and I sure as hell don't need to prove anything to these idiots that are cheering for you.” Summer high fived her friend's cutting comment to the fans.

“ What's the matter Sasha? Scared? How about this . . . I will take on the both of you and I will still come out on top.” I stated as I dropped my mic and headed backstage before Sasha or Summer even had a chance to respond.

True to my word, I took them both on and I did indeed come out on top. The crowd was loving me and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

* * *

**One week later**

My phone rang as I was drinking my breakfast protein shake. I didn't recognise the number but answered anyway.

“ Hi Scarlett, it's Nikki Bella. I was wondering if you fancied coming down to CJ's and training with me and Brie this morning.”

This both excited and worried me; excited because THE Bella Twins wanted me to train with them, and worried because I had never spoken to Nikki before and this out of the blue phone call made me think I was being Punk'd in some way.

“ Erm, sure, I'd love to.” I answered. If this wasn't a joke then the last thing I wanted to do was upset the flagship Divas of the WWE.

When I got to CJ's gym, which was around the corner from my hotel, I was relieved to see that both Brie and Nikki were warming up, I also saw John Cena on the weights at the back. Both of the Bellas had been out for six months to focus on other things, but they were due to make their return at Hell in a Cell in three weeks time. As I was approaching them, I looked over them both; they still looked in great shape. When Nikki caught sight of me she stood up straight and waited to greet me. 

“ Great to meet you finally Scarlett. We've been watching you in NXT and were so impressed. You totally dominated! We were so excited when we heard you were coming up to the main roster, we need all the Divas we can get, to continue the revolution.”

“ That's so nice of you, and call me Katie! It was crazy getting that call from you this morning. I never thought I would be training with you guys.”

“ Well, we don't usually train with the other girls, but we really like what you bring and we thought that who better to train with than the new blood taking the business by storm. You can show us what we need to keep up with.” Brie smiled as I set down my stuff and started stretching.

We were training about an hour and a half, not really talking much. John came over and introduced himself to me at that point, of course I knew who he was and I had seen him back stage at the arenas the last few weeks, but I had never actually spoke to him.

“ You do any weights?” He asked.

“ I never used to, but recently I've started lifting. Nikki, I wanted a physique like you, I mean, you have curves, you have muscles. That was what I was going to have.” I laughed.

“ Well you nailed it!” Nikki laughed and I smiled graciously.

“ Well let me tell you this Katie, Nikki's body is all down to me. I can help you perfect your own, give you some tips on workouts if you want.” He grinned.

“ You better only mean the in-gym workouts!” Nikki teased and John kissed her on the forehead. “ John will definitely whip you into shape, you will probably have an even better body than me. I mean, I bet yours are real.” She giggled whilst poking one of my ample breasts. At that moment in time I knew that the Bellas and I would get along fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story a while ago, and have quite a bit written up, but then I kinda got distracted by my Roman fic _'Love Every Scar'_ (I mean, who doesn't get distracted by Roman Reigns). 
> 
> Either way, I thought I would put this up. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue with it or not

**One month later**

Tonight was Hell in a Cell and I had a triple threat match with Paige and Sasha for the number one contender spot for Naomi's Divas championship. I was pumped and ready to go as I waited in the gorilla until I heard my music begin. Paige and Sasha were already in the ring as I made my run down to the squared circle, making sure to grasp as many hands as I could on my way down. As I sprung up onto the apron and ducked beneath the ropes to enter the ring Sasha ran forward and started to pummel me with punches to the stomach, I lurched over as I tried to regain my composure, luckily Paige grabbed Sasha's hair and pulled her off of me before throwing her into the corner and hitting her with a running elbow. The bell rang to signal that the match had now officially started.

Halfway through the match as Sasha and I were fighting and Paige was lying outside of the ring, an all familiar song hit my ears.

_“ You can look but you can't touch . . .”_

I had known the Bellas were going to be coming out during the match, but not precisely when. They walked down to the ring with cheers from the crowd and stood at the bottom of the ramp as if assessing the three of us. I took the moments distraction to throw Sasha over the rope to land near the feet of Nikki and Brie. I climbed onto the top of the turn-buckle and jumped, landing on-top of Sasha; Nikki and Brie cheered my name as I did so. I quickly realised however that something wasn't quite right. I had hit the very corner of the steel steps with my right side as I landed and I couldn't catch my breath. I looked up to see a tiny flicker of concern in the Bella twins' eyes as they sensed something was wrong. Luckily Paige must have also sensed something was not right, as she walked over to where we were and pulled Sasha up and into the ring where she quickly covered her for the three count. The bell rang and Paige's music blared. 

“ Here's your winner and the new number one contender for the Divas championship . . . Paige.” I heard Jo Jo announce to the crowd.

I was annoyed, even as I lay there in pain; that was meant to be me. I mean, I am glad Paige took the initiative, because I wouldn't have been able to end the match, I could still barely breath after all the wind had been knocked out of me. As Nikki bent down beside me I tried to be positive, 'there'll be other shots', I told myself.

“ You okay girl?” Nikki whispered.

“ Yeah I think so. Just winded.” I winced as the twins each took one of my arms and helped me to walk up the ramp into the back.

When we got through the curtain the girls walked me to the medic, I caught sight of myself in the mirror as I walked and saw that a nasty purple/black bruise was already starting to form on my side.

“ I was worried there.” Brie said calmly.

“ I know, I think I overshot a bit. I'm sure it'll be fine. I just hope I didn't break any ribs.” The last thing I needed was an injury that would keep me out for weeks, especially after I had just lost the shot at the Diva's championship. Just then Saraya came hurtling around the corner.

“ Katie. You okay?” She said, her face panicked.

“ Yeah, am fine. Just a bump.” I smiled, turning to show her my right side.

“ That looks more than just a bump! I hope you aren't mad at me for getting the pin.”

“ Not at all. I really couldn't have got up without help, let alone get the pin.” I smiled, and that was true, I wasn't mad at her, just jealous that I had missed out on my spot.

She hugged my good side and said her goodbyes as she headed to the locker room.

“ We better be heading off soon as well, we have a flight to catch.” Nikki said.

“ Will you be okay?” Brie added.

“ Yeah, I'll be fine. Wait, flight? Aren't you coming to this charity auction thing tomorrow?” I asked, concerned.

“ No, we're heading to San Diego. John will be there though.” Nikki added.

“ I can't believe you aren't going, and Saraya isn't going, it's gonna suck!” I moaned.

“ I'm sure it'll be fine. There'll be a few faces you know.” Nikki said as they both hugged me goodbye, just as the doctor opened his door, ready to see me.

Ten minutes later and I was out, nothing broken, just badly winded and bruised ribs. I went to get showered and changed before heading back to the hotel. The doctor had said that I should stay off Raw the following night to let my ribs heal, but that was okay, as I wasn't going to be appearing anyway, as I was attending the charity event instead.

* * *

**The Following Day**

I felt a little silly all dressed up, I hadn't worn an outfit like this since my cousin's wedding three years ago. I appraised myself in the mirror; my tight calf-length black dress hugging my curves and accentuating my athlete's body perfectly, my black suede heels adding a few inches to my height and my loose curls giving my face a softer look than my usual straight style; I had to admit I looked pretty damn hot. The fitted nature of my dress looked good, but felt uncomfortable as it was squeezing my bruised ribs, the things we women do for beauty. The bruise had worsened overnight and now the majority of my right side, from under my boobs to my hips was black and blue, I would definitely be wearing a t-shirt over my ring gear for the next week or so, if I was in the ring.

When Paul had asked me to start turning up to the various WWE endorsed charity events, I was honoured; not only did it mean that Triple H had faith in me as a face of the company, but it also meant that the McMahons did too. I had done a couple of Be A Star events, talking at schools and had also done some Make A Wish stuff, not personal one-on-ones, I wasn't well known enough for that yet. This event was a charity auction for the Be A Star campaign and was going to be attended by close to three hundred people, around twenty of them WWE Superstars. First there was a sit-down dinner and a few speeches which, as always, were inspiring. John Cena lit up the room when he made his speech, his passion and fire showing through in every word he spoke. 

When the auction started, I got up and went to find a familiar face to talk to, I spotted Mark Henry standing near the back of the room. I headed over and gave him a quick hug, I had spent a lot of time chatting to Mark in the past few months, his stories were amazing and he was a genuinely nice guy. Mark also gave the best advice on how to make it in this business, long term and he always spoke right from him heart. Paul came over once he had finished introducing the auction and was chatting to us about what a success tonight was turning out to be; they were expecting to make around $4 million from the goods for sale.

I excused myself after a while and went to hunt down the bathrooms so that I could touch up my make-up. As I walked up the stairs towards the bathrooms I surveyed the room below me and almost had to pinch myself. How had a normal girl from Columbia, Missouri made it here, in this business, in this room full of WWE superstars old and new, high flying business execs and other truly inspiring individuals. 

When I finished my make-up and was heading back down the stairs to the party, I heard a small whimper from behind a curtain. I crept over and pulled back the heavy material to uncover a little girl, about four years old, with tears running down her face. I crouched down so that I was closer to eye level with the pretty girl in the light pink tutu dress, wincing at the pain in my side as I did so. 

“ What's the matter sweetheart? Are you lost?” 

The child nodded as her tear-filled eyes met with my own.

“ What's your name?”

“ Alanna.” She sniffled.

“ Okay Alanna. How about you get up onto my shoulders and see if you can spot your Mommy or Daddy?” I suggested and Alanna once again nodded.

I took off my heels and lifted the dainty girl onto my shoulders before grabbing my shoes and rising to my full height.

“ Now, you let me know if you spot them, okay.”

“ I promise.” 

I walked carefully down the stairs and through the hallway towards the main room. As we neared the door Alanna started wriggling.

“ There's Daddy! That's my Daddy!” 

I followed Alanna's outstretched finger and my eyes found Randy Orton. He was moving agitatedly, scouring the room. As his eyes cast towards where we stood I could see the frantic, panicked look in his eyes, like a wild animal. His gaze stopped as it locked on to his daughter, sitting above the crowd, and the relief that I saw on his face was immense. He all-but-ran over to us and grabbed Alanna from my shoulders before embracing her tightly to his chest.

“ My beautiful, beautiful girl. You had Daddy so worried.” He exclaimed and Alanna answered simply by burying her face further into his neck.

Randy looked up and seemingly only then noticed me, as I was putting my shoes back on.

“ Thank you so, so much . . . Scarlett, is it?”

“ It's Katie actually, Scarlett's just my ring name.” I smiled.

“ Sorry, Katie. I can't thank you enough for finding my little Princess.”

“ It's no problem at all.”

“ Let me buy you a drink, it's the least I can do.” We headed to the bar, with Alanna firmly in her Daddy's arms. 

Once Randy had bought me a rum and diet coke and himself a scotch, we sat down on one of the tables that were now empty, as the auction had finished. There were groups of people talking and others enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Alanna was still attached to her father's chest, seemingly not wanting to be separated from him again.

“ Hey, I saw you take that hit last night, looked nasty.” He said, motioning to his own ribs.

“ Nothing broken, so it's fine, got a pretty awesome bruise out of it though.” I took my phone out of my purse and showed Randy the photo of my bruise that I had taken before I had got dressed.

“Hell, that's nice.” Randy smirked as he took a closer look. “ And the bruise isn't bad either.” He grinned.

“ Very funny. How come you weren't there last night?” 

“ Had to take the week off to look after this little terror.” He said, jiggling Alanna in his arm, as she giggled. “ Her Mom is away on business.”

“ Oh cool, what does she do?” 

“ She makes jewellery.” 

“ Nice. I'll have to check her out. You been to many of these things before?” I probed.

“ On and off, depends on if I'm face or heel.” He laughed.

“ Yeah, I suppose that does change a lot for you. I'd like to be a heel someday.”

“ I think you'd make a good heel.” He smiled cooly.

“ Daddy, I want Katie to dance with me.” Alanna looked up into her father's smiling eyes.

“ Well, you'll have to ask her then.”

“ Katie, do you like dancing?” Alanna turned her blue-grey eyes to me.

“ I love dancing.” I said enthusiastically, even though I really did not like dancing.

Alanna slid off her Dad's knee and took a hold of my hand. As we walked over to the dance floor I glanced back at Randy who was smiling sweetly at his little girl. We spent over an hour dancing before Alanna said she was tired. As we headed back to the table, where Randy was still sitting, he scooped her up and within minutes she was asleep on his lap. Randy and I carried on talking and we soon realised that it was one thirty in the morning and the majority of the guests had gone home, Alanna still slept soundly in her Dad's arms. We were both staying at the same hotel, so we got a cab back together, before saying good night in the hotel foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later – at Smackdown taping**

After my match with Cameron, I was on the way to the locker room when I saw Randy leaning against the door, seemingly waiting for me.

“ Hey Katie. I just wanted to thank you again for the other night. Alanna hasn't shut up about you since, she thinks you're best friends now.” Randy smirked as he greeted me.

“ Well, dancing does bond us girls you know.” We both laughed.

“ Katieeeeeeeee!” A shrill little voice piped up from across the hallway. I looked up and saw Alanna holding John Cena's hand, she loosened herself and came speeding towards me, crashing into my legs as she reached me. I leant down and scooped her up.

“ Hi Princess. Did you watch the show?”

“ Yes. You were very good and very pretty in your match.” Alanna grinned and all three of us adults laughed.

“ Well thank you, but you are the pretty one. Just look at your lovely dress.” I pointed out Alanna's Disney Princess dress and she blushed slightly.

“ When can you come to my house and play?”

“ Hey, come on sweetie, Katie is a very busy lady I'm sure.” Randy tried to give me an out.

“ We'll have to see what we can do, hey?” I smiled, feeling a little caught on the spot.

“ Uncle John is coming to play tomorrow, can't you come too. Please! I really want to show you my Princesses, I have one that looks like you.” She grinned.

“ Well . . .” I tried to think of an excuse that would make sense to a four year old.

“ I mean, I guess you could come, if you wanted. I mean, Nikki and John are coming over anyway.” Randy stuttered. He probably felt a bit weird inviting one of his colleagues he had only met a week ago to his house at the request of his little girl.

“ I don't want to crash a double dinner-date.” I thought it would be awkward being the fifth wheel on a double date.

“ Oh, it's not, I mean, I'm not . . .”

“ Come on Katie, you should definitely come, it's only round the corner from you.” Nikki interjected, appearing as if from nowhere. “ It'll be fun. And it's not a double date, Randy is all on his lonesome.” She giggled. Nikki had seemingly taken quite a liking to me in the time we had spent together, having somewhat taking me under her wing. I was slightly confused, as when we were talking the other night, Randy had not mentioned that he and Alanna's mother were not together.

“ That settles it then.” John smirked, giving Nikki a knowing look.

“ Yay!” Alanna exclaimed.

“ Well, I guess that's that then.” I gave in as Randy smiled at me. 

“ I'll text you his address.” Nikki smiled at me.

“ Okay, I guess I will see you all tomorrow.” I placed Alanna down onto the floor and made my way into the locker room to get showered.

* * *

**~*~Changed POV~*~**

“ What was all that about?” Randy asked his best friend and his girlfriend.

“ Well, you obviously like her, I just thought I would make it a bit easier for you.” Nikki said sweetly and John just smirked.

“ Who says I like her.”

“ I can just tell. The way you look at her, you can't deny she's gorgeous.” Nikki grinned.

“ Well yeah, she is good-looking, but that doesn't mean I like her.”

“ You were telling me about how much you had in common after the auction.” Cena decided that now was a good time to get involved.

“ Yeah, we do, but she's like 24, that's more than 10 years younger than me.” Randy protested. “ Anyway guys, I better be taking Ally home, she needs to go to bed.” He gestured to his little girl who was now sitting on the floor sucking her thumb and paying no attention to the adults' conversation.

 

**~*~*~*~Back to POV-Dinner Party~*~*~*~**

I had on a navy blue dress that came a few inches above my knee, hugging my curves and showing off a little cleavage. I thought I was a little overdressed, but Nikki had chosen the outfit when we had been shopping earlier that day. As I got in my car to make the twenty minute journey to Randy's house I was nervous, I mean, these were the big guns, the stars of the WWE. I knew Nikki well now, but John and Randy I had only spoken to a handful of times. As I pulled up I saw John's car outside and knew I was in the right place. I checked my make-up in the rear view mirror and was satisfied and so I slid out of the car and grabbed the bottle of wine from the passenger seat. As I stood I smoothed down the fabric of my dress and walked towards the big house, seeing lights on in one of the front rooms. I tapped on the door nervously and heard Randy's voice behind it, talking to the others and getting closer. As he opened the door, I saw that he had hold of Alanna's little hand, his eyes swept my body from top to bottom.

“ Holy shit.” He said, barely audible.

“ Daddy! That's a bad word!” Alanna scolded and both Randy and I laughed.

“ I mean 'hello'. You look great.” He smiled cordially.

“ Thanks. So do you.” I said, and he did. He had on black dress pants and a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing some of his tattoos. This was starting to feel like a date and I just wanted to go in and find the others so it wasn't as awkward.

“ John and Nikki are just through there.” He said, pointing to the left as he took the bottle of wine from my hand and thanked me for bringing it.

I started to head towards where Randy had pointed, where I could hear the voices of Nikki and John. As I walked I felt little Alanna slide her hand into my own, I looked down at her as she gazed up at me grinning and I couldn't help to grin back, she was very cute. As I walked into the room I saw Nikki sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and John sprawled across the floor, beer in one hand and colouring pencil in the other.

“ Looking good Katie.” Nikki winked as I walked in.

“ Thanks. You look amazing.” I smiled.

“ Uncle John, I don't want to colour no more, I want to show Katie my princesses.” Alanna explained.

“ Oh, Uncle John isn't good enough for you now?” John chuckled as he stood and headed over to sit by his girlfriend.

Randy walked into the room with a glass of wine that he passed to me.

“ Daddy, can I go upstairs and show Katie my princesses please.” 

“ Of course sweetheart. But only for ten minutes and then I will have to get you to bed.” He smiled at his little princess.

Alanna took my hand and led me towards the stairs, I looked behind me and saw that Randy was watching us smiling. As we reached her beautiful bedroom with its baby pink walls and plenty of fairy lights, I saw Alanna's princess collection on a large shelf across the length of her bedroom. She climbed up on her bed and took down her Sleeping Beauty doll.

“ I changed this one's name to Katie because she is pretty like you.”

“ Wow that's really sweet. But I think she looks more like you.” I said as Alanna passed the doll to me.

For ten more minutes we played with her princess dolls as she told me all of their names. We heard noise on the stairs and Alanna started placing her dolls back on the shelf as I helped her. She then took a blanket from the top of her bed and threw it over herself.

“ Tell Daddy I not here.” She giggled.

“ Alanna. It's bedtime.” Randy said with a smile. His face turned to confusion as he saw that I was sitting on Alanna's bed and she was nowhere to be seen. That was until he spotted the little lump in the bed that was vibrating with the giggling little girl underneath.

“ I'm afraid Alanna isn't here.” I said in a serious tone of voice as Randy smirked at me,

“ Where did she go?”

“ Erm . . .” I didn't know how to answer that one. The smile on Randy's face grew.

“ Oh, well maybe she wasn't having any fun with you so she left. Maybe if that's the case then you probably shouldn't come see her ever again.”

“ No! No! NO!” Alanna shot out from under the cover and stomped on the bed.

“ There you are baby! I was worried.” He smirked as his little girl jumped into his arms.

“ Please don't make Katie go. I like her.”

Randy started to get Alanna ready for bed, so I quietly headed out of the room. I was at the door when he started reading her a story and I paused in the doorway. Hearing the tone of his voice change as he read aloud to his daughter was adorable. I must have lost track of time listening to him, as next thing I knew Randy was coming out of the bedroom.

“ Oh hey there. I didn't know you were still out here.” He seemed surprised.

“ Oh erm, sorry. I was kind of listening to the story.” I could feel my cheeks redden.

“ I didn't know you liked bedtime stories.” He chuckled as he put his hand on the small of my back to guide me down the stairs.

The four of us ate at the table, Randy had cooked salmon, rice and veg and it was delicious. We were chatting easily, mainly about work, but also about other things that were going on in our lives. I left at around twelve-thirty, as did Nikki and John.

“ Thanks for dinner, it was amazing.” I said as I was leaving. 

“ No problem, I had fun.” He leaned to kiss me on the cheek before turning to say bye to Nikki and John and kissing Nikki on the cheek also.

 

I was in my car and just about to drive off when I heard a tap on my window, I turned to see Nikki's smiling face. I pushed the switch to bring my window down.

“ Everything okay?” I asked.

“ Yeah, I was just wondering how you were getting to the UK tomorrow?”

“ Flying obviously!” I smirked and she shot me an unimpressed look.

“ Hilarious! You should ask Nick if you can join in on one of his comedy sets.” She smiled sarcastically, referring to Dolph Ziggler's other passion. “ I meant, do you wanna fly with me and John? No cramped spaces, no crappy airline food?”

“ That sounds amazing! Are you sure? Who else is going with you guys?”

“ Brie, Bryan, you know, the usual.” The brunette grinned at me.

“ Awesome, thanks Nik.” We said goodbye and she headed back to John's waiting car.


	4. Chapter 4

**\---The Following Day--- ******

John and Nikki had stayed in Missouri, as it was late when we left Randy's, and John had a couple of interviews this morning. We were meeting at St Louis International at six pm, I found them waiting in the departure lounge and Nikki beckoned me over. We walked straight through, I admit it was so much better than queueing for my usual economy seat. We boarded the small WWE aircraft and I couldn't believe how much room there was inside. There were eight seats, all with copius amounts of leg room, they were set out as four sets of two, with an aisle in between. Nikki and John set their bags down on the first two seats on the same side as the door, Brie and Bryan were already situated in the pair opposite. I threw my bag onto the pair of seats behind John and Nikki and sat down, being almost enveloped by the huge leather seat.

“ Just one more and then we're good to go.” John said to the pilot who had popped his head out of the cockpit.

I looked quizzically at Nikki who winked at me and I knew exactly who it would be. Nikki had been dropping hints for the past week about Randy, she obviously wanted to play the match maker between us. I gave her a glare, although she knew I was only messing around.

Five minutes later and Randy stomped onto the plane, a look of thunder on his face. He almost smacked into John who was standing in the aisle.

“ What's up buddy?”

“ Just Sam being a bitch 'cause I'm gonna miss Alanna's pre-school show. Like I have a choice!”

He marched down the aisle and threw his bag down into the pair of chairs opposite to mine. Only then did he actually seem to look around and take in his surroundings. His face changed as his gaze fell on me, the frown lines ironed out and a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“ Hey Katie. I didn't know you were flying with us.”

“ I wasn't until yesterday, Nikki asked me after we left your house.”

“ Hey Orton! Katie's in our crew now, so get used to it!” Nikki said in a mock tough voice as she held up her hand in the 'Kliq' symbol. This caused everyone on the plane to laugh.

“ I'm sure that won't be too hard.” He smiled at Nikki before turning back to me. “ Sorry about my little outburst there, guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something.”

“ It's okay, I can understand you being upset.”

“ It's hard enough being away from her so much, without Sam bitching at every opportunity. She knew what she was getting into when we decided to have a child together.” He looked frustrated and upset.

“ How long have you been separated, if you don't mind me asking?”

“ A little over a year, divorced for six months.”

“ I'm sure it'll get better in time. Alanna adores you and it's obvious that you dote on her. She's just trying to get under your skin.” I hoped I wasn't being too bold with my comments, I just wanted to make him feel better.

“ Yeah, I know. Thanks.” He said simply, smiling. “ So, you ever been to the UK before?”

“ Nope, I've never been out of the US before.”

“ Really? Didn't you say your parents live in Australia?” He asked and I remembered that I had told him this at the auction.

“ Yeah, they come back here once a year, but that's all I see them.”

“ That's gotta be tough, I don't know what I'd do if I only saw my folks once a year.”

“ You get used to it. They've lived there for six years now.”

“ Since you were eighteen? That's rough! I'm guessing you're not close to them then?”

“ Nope, just kind of always relied on myself I guess.”

“ Well, from what Nikki says, it looks like you've gained two sisters and the rest of us sorta come as a package deal, so your family just keeps growing.” He grinned.

“ I guess so.”

The crew came and served us chicken, rice and salad at seven-thirty. I couldn't believe how much better it was than standard aeroplane food.

“ So, we land at four am, but it'll be ten there, right?”

“ Yeah, and they'll want us to go straight to the arena for a brief, and then we have a photo call, so you're best sleeping as much as you can now.” Bryan answered my question, Brie was already leaning against him with her eyes closed.

“ Talking of, I'm gonna try and grab a few hours now. Night guys.” Randy plugged one earbud from his Ipod into his ear, folded his jacket up against the window and leaned his head against it.

The volume level of the plane started to drop as one-by-one each person tried to get some shut-eye. I was too excited to sleep, I love flying and, this being my first time overseas, I was more excited than normal. I sat, looking out of the window with my earbuds in, listening to Avenged Sevenfold. I felt a light touch against my arm and I turned around to see Nikki smiling at me.

“ Can't sleep?”

“ No, I'm too exited. I know it probably seems dumb to you, but it's my first time in a new country, and Saraya has been telling me all about where to visit.”

“ It doesn't sound dumb at all! You'll get time to visit a few cool places, we definitely have to go for afternoon tea in London later, it's so cute.”

“ Sounds good.”

“ You and Randy looked pretty cosy, chatting earlier.”

“ Yeah, he's a nice guy.”

“ He seems to like you. And you gotta admit, he's hot!”

“ Nikki, stop trying to play matchmaker, it's not gonna work.” I laughed.

“ That's not an answer.”

“ Yeah, he's hot, I'd have to be blind not to think so, but he's also a lot older than me and he has a kid.”

“ John's six years older than me, and Alanna seems to love you!”

“ Yeah, six isn't too bad, Randy's eleven years older than me. He's probably at the stage where he wants to settle down, I'm twenty four, I just wanna have some fun.”

“ I'm sure he wouldn't complain.” She grinned evilly which made me giggle.

“ Yeah, but I'm not gonna mess around with someone at work, it'll be too complicated.””

“ Oh poor naïve Katie. You'll soon realise just how much messing around goes on in this business. You're on the road all the time, you get a little bored, a little frustrated, it happens. It's actually a lot easier to date within the business, at least you're in the same state eighty per cent of the time.”

“ Yeah, but either way, it's not gonna happen!” I grinned, she thought she had been winning me round.

“ You're no fun. Think how nice it'd be, the six of us hanging out.” She said, the tone off her voice trying to make me feel guilty.

“ We are all hanging out! You don't need me and Randy being together for that.” I laughed and she scowled at me.

“ I'm not talking to you.” She pretended to be mad and storm off back to her seat, little did we know that Randy had just heard our entire exchange.

I leant my head against the window and curled my legs up onto the empty seat next to me and tried to finally get some sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was pretty disorientated, my watch said it was three am, but the sky outside was bright. I then remembered where we were and my excitement came back. I looked around and saw that Randy was awake and reading. He looked over at me when I moved my legs off the chair.

“ Morning.” I said, my voice groggy.

“ Morning. Coffee?”

I nodded and Randy headed to the back of the plane to pour me a cup, the two crew members were asleep. I thanked him as he placed the cup into my outstretched hands. 

“ So, you excited to see England?”

“ I really am, especially London.”

“ Well, I know some great places, I can show you round if you like? It'll have to be after Nikki drags you for afternoon tea, I'm guessing, the girl can't get enough. It's a good job she's a machine in the gym, with the amount of sandwiches and scones she puts away when we're here.” We both laughed.

“ Yeah, that'd be nice.”

* * *

We had our brief at the arena and had met a few fans and done the photo-call. It was now one pm and we didn't have to be back here for the show until six. Myself, Nikki, Brie and Saraya were now enjoying afternoon tea at The Ritz.

“ So ladies, any gossip for me?” Saraya asked, her crisp accent never failed to make me smile.

“ Katie and Randy are going sight-seeing together later.” Nikki chirped up.

“ Randy? Really? I mean, the guy's hot, but isn't he a bit old for you?”

“ It's not like that, Nikki's just being a pain in the ass.”

“ I think they'd make a cute couple.” Nikki defended.

“ Yeah, if she wants to go and play Step-Mum.” Saraya laughed and Nikki narrowed her eyes at the Brit.

“ Who would you go for then?” Brie probed.

“ Finn, or Xavier.” She grinned.

“ Finn's almost the same age as Randy!”

“ He seems younger though.”

“ 'Cause he's always playing with toys?” I smiled, I had spent many a time in Finn's hotel room building Lego cities with him and Saraya.

“ There's nothing wrong with playing with toys.” The look in Nikki's eyes said it all.

“ You filthy bitch Nicole! Not those kinda toys!” We all laughed.

An hour later, and Randy text me to say that he was outside. I left money for my share of the tea and made my way outside, wolf-whistles from the three girls followed me out.

As I exited I saw Randy and made my way over to him.

“ Hey, Enjoy your afternoon tea?”

“ It was amazing! It's incredibly posh in there, we didn't fit in at all!” I laughed.

“ I'm sure you can be posh when needed, you scrub up pretty good.”

“ Not with Nikki talking about vibrators we couldn't!”

“ I did not need to know that! Okay, so what do you wanna do first? Shopping or site seeing?”

“ I wanna see the palace!”

He laughed at my enthusiasm as we jumped in a cab, he said if we took the tube then we would be caught with fans all day, which normally I wouldn't have seen as a bad thing, but I only had a few hours to see the capital.

When we had seen Buckingham Palace Randy took me to Oxford Street to do some shopping, he didn't even seem to mind waiting around while I tried on clothes. I also helped him to pick out some presents for Alanna, he said this would be the best place out of all the UK cities to buy gifts. I unfortunately, didn't have anyone to buy for except me.

“ Hey, we better get back to the arena. How about afterwards we go on the London Eye before we join the others for drinks?”

“ Is that like a big Ferris wheel?”

“ Yeah, except you're in pods, not the open air. It gives a beautiful view of the city, especially at night.”

* * *

The show was amazing, the London crowd were so full of enthusiasm, which stayed at a constant high level throughout. We all headed back to the hotel to get ready to go for drinks. I pulled on tight black jeans, a white chiffon sleeveless blouse and black strappy heels. My hair was straight and loose and my make-up was dark and smoky. I grabbed my jacket before heading down to the foyer to meet Randy.

“ You look nice.”

“ Thanks.”

We jumped into the taxi and were soon at the London Eye. We had a pod to ourselves and as we ascended into the clouds the view of the city skyline entered my vision. I stood up in the pod and pressed my hands against the glass.

“ Beautiful isn't it?” Randy's voice was smooth behind me and it sent a shiver up my spine as it broke through the silence unexpectedly.

“ It's amazing. I love this city!” I sighed. “ Thank you for showing it to me.”

“ My pleasure.” He smiled as I turned around to face him.

When we were back on the ground we headed to the club where the others were. We weren't staying out late as we had the drive to Leeds the following day. We had a couple of drinks and let our hair down, I ended up having a great time with my new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**=+=One Week Later=+=**

After Smackdown in Tennessee I was heading home, I boarded my flight and read a magazine while I waited for the other passengers. I felt the weight shift on the row and I looked up to give a smile to my neighbour, as I looked up I was met with Randy's smiling face.

“ Fancy seeing you here.”

“ Yeah, it's a real shock since we both live in Missouri.” He smirked and I gave him an incredulous look.

“ It's more shocking that you're flying economy with us riff raff.”

“ I'm not I'm in business.”

“ Figures.”

“ Anyway, I saw you boarding and I upgraded your ticket, come with me!” He grinned as he plucked my bag from the overhead storage and led the way.

“ You really didn't have to do this, I was fine back there”

“ Well maybe I just wanted some company.”

It was only a short flight, not even two hours. We chatted about all kinds of things and time passed in a flash. We headed out to the parking lot where we had left our cars ten days ago when we left for London.

“ I bet you can't wait to see Alanna, you must have missed her so much.”

“ Like you wouldn't believe. I'm going to pick her up from pre-school tomorrow.”

“Are you going to the twins' party on Saturday?”

“ Yeah, course, are you?”

“ Yeah. I'm not at shows all week, so I have a nice long week.”

“ Same here, I can't wait to spend the whole week with my girl.”

“ Have a great week. Tell Alanna I said 'hi'”

“ You should come over one day, I'm sure Ally would love to see you.”

“ Sure, give me a call sometime.” I smiled as we parted ways to go to our respective cars.

* * *

**Friday**

I spent my first couple of days off chilling in my house, doing all of the things that were well overdue as I was always on the road, like painting my lounge. I had moved into this house four months ago when I knew I was going to be joining the main roster, but hadn't managed to finish sorting everything out yet.

On Friday morning I was getting dressed after my shower, the sun was out even though I was sure it would be really cold out. My phone rang on the bedside table.

“ Hi Randy, you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good. You?”

“ Yeah, I was just about to head out on a run, the weather's beautiful.”

“ That's exactly my plan. I was ringing to see if you wanna join me. Alanna's with my parents for the morning.”

“ Sounds good, I'll be there in twenty.”

I drove the short distance to Randy's house and found him stretching on the driveway, I jumped out and joined him. Once we were stretched we set off at a jog pace. Our speed increased until we were sweating and our breathing was getting heavy. As we headed back towards the house I upped my speed and overtook Randy, he saw this as a challenge and sped past me. I decided to play dirty and leant down, crying out, as if I had cramp. Randy instinctively stopped and headed back to me, putting his hand on the small of my back.

“ You okay?”

“ Yeah.” I grinned up at him before speeding off.

“ Little bitch!” I heard him growl as he set off running again.

As we turned the corner towards his house he nearly caught up with me, but I just about managed to beat him. We both tried to catch our breath, I was crouched with my hands on my knees as we both laughed hard. When we finally had our breath back we headed towards the house. It was only then that we noticed Randy's father, 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, standing in the doorway with Alanna by his side.

“ Katie!” The small girl cried out as she saw me.

“ Hey beautiful girl.” She ran up to me and hugged my legs. “ I would give you a hug, but I'm all sweaty and gross.” She giggled as I ruffled her hair. Bob then approached me.

“ Bob Orton, Randy's father.”

“ I know who you are sir, I'm Katie.”

“ Scarlett Blade! Up and coming Diva on her way to the title!”

“ You flatter me. I can't believe you know who I am.” I smiled.

“ It's hard not to with you number one and two fans right there.”

I grinned as Alanna beamed up at me and when I caught Randy's eye I saw a hint of blush mark his tanned, stubbled cheeks.

“ Nice to meet you Katie, I'd better get going.” Bob kissed his granddaughter and said goodbye to his son.

“ Katie, are you staying to play?”

“ How can I refuse that gorgeous little face? That's if your Daddy doesn't mind.” I said and we both looked towards Randy with pouty looks on our faces, which caused him to let out a short laugh.

“ Of course not. You can use the shower if you want.”

I grabbed my bag out of the car and took up Randy's offer. I got quickly washed and dressed into jeans and a thin sweater before heading downstairs. Alanna decided she wanted to play make-overs and soon my face was covered in lipstick and eye-shadow and anything else that the little girl could find in my bag.

When it was getting close to six o'clock I decided I had better head home.

“ I'm really sorry about your make-up, I'll replace it.”

“ Don't be so stupid! I have more, besides it's my own fault for giving her free reign.”

“ Are you really going to go out with that all over your face?” I was amazed that he had kept a straight face as long as he had.

“ I don't know what you're talking about, I think I look beautiful.”

“ You always do.” His comment caught me off guard but I didn't let on.

“ Come here cutie.” I said, leaning down to pick Alanna up. “ I've had a super fun day.” I said, planting kisses all over her face which left lipstick marks against her lightly tanned skin, as she screamed and wriggled. I placed her back down and headed to the door.

“ Alanna had a really great time today, and so did I.”

“ Me too. We should definitely run together more often when we're home. I enjoyed beating you.”

“ You enjoyed cheating you mean.” He grinned and hugged me goodbye.

 

**The Following Day**

I was running a bit late for the party, but I had text Nikki and Brie to let them know. I eventually arrived at ten thirty and the party at John and Nikki's Florida mansion was in full swing. As I entered I got caught up talking to the many familiar faces. I grabbed myself a drink before finding the birthday girls and handed over my gifts to them. First, as a joke present I had given them both one of my brand new Scarlett Blade shirts, I had just got the very first ones today, it was my first shirt to go on sale. They both said they loved it, although I think they were just being nice. I had also got Nikki two charms for her bracelet and Brie a carved wine rack, I was sure they genuinely liked their real presents.   
A little later I was chatting to Dean and Renee, Randy approached us.

“ You made it then?” He hugged me.

“ I told you I would.”

“ Brie showed me your shirt, it's nice.”

“ Thanks.”

“ Want to dance?”

“ I don't really like dancing.”

“ You told Alanna that you love to dance.”

“ I'm not exactly going to tell a four-year-old that I'm not dancing, especially one as cute as Alanna.”

“ Fine, suit yourself, I'll go and dance with Charlotte.” He grinned at me.

I turned back around to see Dean smirking and Renee with a twinkle in her eye, I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

“ Something going on there?” The pretty blonde asked.

“ No, he just loves to wind me up, he knows that I had a bit of trouble with Charlotte back in NXT.”

“ Seems like he's try'na make you jealous if you ask me.” Dean drawled.

“ Yeah, well, he can try all he likes.”

We spent a while chatting before the couple headed back to the hotel, I'm assuming for sex, as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Nikki headed over to me when she saw I was standing alone.

“ How come Randy's dancing with Little Ric?” She used the nickname she had penned for Charlotte since she'd come up from NXT.

“ I didn't wanna dance, so he asked her.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“ You're so aggravating! It's my birthday!”

“ You want me to get with Randy as a birthday present?! You freak!” She scowled at me playfully. Just then John walked over from where he had been talking to Roman and his wife, Galina.

“ Are you still trying to whore the girl out Nicole?” He asked, a smile playing at his lips as he wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend.

“ Yeah, but she's not co-operating, even though it's my birthday. At least come and dance with me.”

“ If it'll stop you going on at me then okay, I submit.”

She grinned widely as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the huge family room. All the furniture had been moved so there was plenty of space for dancing, there were currently about thirty people on the makeshift dancefloor. John followed us and started busting his moves, Nikki threw her arms around my neck and we started to move in time to the beat.

I had had about four glasses of punch from the dubious looking punch bowl on the table and I could feel my inhibitions melting away. Nikki broke away from me and entwined herself with her boyfriend and they started making out. I was now in the zone though and didn't care that I was dancing alone.

I felt strong finger grip my hips from behind and felt hot breath close to my ear.

“ Just me you didn't want to dance with, huh?” Randy's silky voice cut through the music. I laughed.

“ Not at all. Nikki forced me 'cause it's her birthday. I'm basically a hostage.” He pulled me close so that my back was pressed against his body and his mouth was close to my ear.

“ Well, your kidnapper seems to be a little distracted, so I'm sure you could escape if you wanted to.” He gestured towards the couple five feet away.

“ Nah I'm okay.” I smiled.

I turned around as I was feeling a little uncomfortable with how close he was holding me to his body. I placed my arms around his neck, much as Nikki had done to me. To my horror the upbeat song on the sound system changed to a rhythmic, slow one. Randy pulled my body towards his and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest, mainly because I felt too awkward to look him in the eyes. As we swayed in time to the beat Nikki caught my eye and I could tell by the wicked look on her face that she was enjoying this. I laughed and looked up into the eyes of Randy.

“ You sure you don't wanna dance all close with Charlotte instead?”

“ Nah, I'm good here.”

Luckily the song wasn't a long one and as soon as it was over I said I was going to her a drink and hurried off. I saw Bryan at the punch bowl and made a bee line for him.

“ Hey. You okay Katie? You look a little flustered. Did Nikki catch you in one of her honey traps? I saw you and Orton dancing pretty close.”

“ Yeah, she's got a problem that girl.” I laughed.

“ She doesn't mean any harm, she just can't help meddling.” He explained as we both took sips of our punch.

“ Good God! Do they keep adding stuff to this?” I almost spat out the potent liquid.

“ Yeah, pretty sure it's the Usos.” We both laughed as we looked over at the twins who immediately hid bottles of liquor behind their backs and tried to look innocent.

I made my way to where I could see Saraya with Xavier and Finn, or Fergal as I knew him.

“ Looks like you died and went to heaven.” I referred to the conversation we had had in London.

“ Shut it Blade!” She grinned.

“ Make me!” I said and she launched at me, pulling me into a headlock. I threw a couple of fake elbows into her gut and got out before picking her up and onto my shoulders as though I was setting her up for my finisher, the Blade Cutter (or Fireman's Carry Cutter). She was giggling which made it a lot harder to hold her in place.

“ Okay, you win, put me down!”

“ I can't, you need to stop laughing!”

Xavier moved so that he was behind me and I stooped and lowered her into his arms.

“ Thank me later.” I winked.

“ Beer pong?” Fergal asked and we all agreed.

* * *

Most people had made it home or to their hotels, but I had passed out on the sofa in one of the downstairs rooms. When I woke up my head hurt dreadfully. I stood and looked in the mirror and grimaced at my reflection, I quickly headed to one of the downstairs bathrooms and washed my face. I had left my bag at the hotel, so only had the clutch bag I had used last night, which I hadn't put any make-up in. Luckily there were mints, which I popped into my mouth before I left the room.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Randy making coffee wearing only his jeans. He took out an extra mug and poured me some once he had seen me. 

“ Feeling rough?” He asked smiling, obviously he was feeling fine.

“ I just nodded and he held out his arms, I walked forward and he wrapped them around me. My face pressed into the hard muscles of his chest, and the pressure eased the pain in my head a little. 

“ Sorry about that slow dance last night, hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable.”

“ Nah, it was just bad timing on the song front.” I laughed. “ How come you're here anyway? Couldn't make it back to the hotel either?”

“ No, I was staying here anyway.”

“ Well I left my bag at the hotel, so I have no clothes or make-up.” I whined.

“ You look good without make-up, and I'm sure you look even better without clothes!”

I snapped my head up at him and narrowed my eyes into a glare.

“ Sorry, sorry.” He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “ I'm sure Nikki will let you borrow some clothes so that you don't look like some tramp doing the walk of shame.”

I playfully punched him in the arm and pulled out of his embrace to grab my coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks later**

After the Smackdown taping in Tulsa I had driven home alone, usually Randy and I would head home together, but he had a meeting in Connecticut with the bosses regarding a film role they had for him. We had become great friends in the last month, we usually trained together at least three times a week and when we were home I would hang out with him and Alanna. However, no matter how much Nikki wanted to match-make us, I couldn't see there being anything else between us.

It was a crisp Thursday morning in Missouri and I had done all my washing and cleaning the previous day, so I could chill today, I was thinking about seeing what Randy and Alanna were up to when my phone rang.

“ Hi Orton. I was just thinking about you . . . eww, not like that!” I quickly backtracked and he chuckled into the receiver.

“ Shame. Anyway, I have to go buy a birthday gift for my Mom and I wondered if you wanted to come with me?”

“ You mean, that you want me to pick out a present for her? What did your last slave die of?”

“ She didn't die, I just divorced her. Come on, it'll be fun.”

“ Sure. Pick me up?”

“ I'll be about a half hour.”

* * *

We were now in St Louis, sitting have a spot of lunch before continuing on the gift hunt. 

“ How come Alanna's not with you?”

“ She's with my folks. It's difficult to shop when she's with me, unless I'm shopping for toys or dresses or anything from the Disney store.”

“ Girl's got her priorities right if you ask me.”

The waiter brought over the check and Randy shooed my hand away as I tried to pick it up.

“ My treat.” He smiled as he passed the waiter a few notes.

As we walked back outside and started towards the shops I noticed Randy hesitate slightly.

“ What's up?”

“ Samantha at twelve o'clock.” He grimaced.

I looked up and saw an attractive woman about three metres in front, heading towards us. There was an unmistakable likeness to Alanna in her face. When she spotted Randy she rolled her eyes.

“ Afternoon Sam.” He said politely.

“ Where's Ally?”

“ With my parents.”

“ Good to see you have your priorities right.” She scoffed.

“ I'm Katie.” I introduced myself to try and ease some of the tension.

“ So this is the Katie that Alanna can't stop talking about? Nice to know you wasted no time in introducing your latest piece to our four-year-old.” She didn't even make eye contact with me.

“ For one, Samantha, Katie is not my _piece_ , nor is she a _piece_ to anyone, don't insult her like that. And for two, what I do in my spare time is nothing to do with you as long as it doesn't affect our daughter. She's spending time with her grandparents so that I can buy a gift for my Mom, which my _friend_ is helping me with!” His whole speech was said through gritted teeth as I could see he was trying not to lose his temper. I know that Samantha had really gotten to him.

“ Great, so long as we're on the same page. Goodbye.” She said and stalked down the side walk.

Randy and I walked along in silence for a while, I didn't quite know what to say. What she had said had upset and annoyed me, but it wasn't my place to start slagging off his ex

“ Sorry about Sam, she really shouldn't have said that.”

“ It's fine.” I lied.

“ Come on, let me buy you some shoes or a handbag to apologise.”

“ For fucks sake Randy! Do you think I hang out with you to get you to buy me stuff? 'Cause you earn a lot of money? That's bullshit! Stop offering to buy me presents, or pay for lunch, or upgrade my flight. You may have other girls fawning over you because you're some hot, rich WWE superstar or movie star, I just like hanging out with you! No bullshit!” 

I finished speaking and Randy was standing still, looking dumbstruck. Obviously what Samantha had said had pissed me off more than I realised, I was a little embarrassed about my outburst. I turned and took off at a fast walking pace, it wasn't long before I heard his long strides catching up with me. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me around.

“ What was that about?”

“ I just don't want you to think that I'm a gold digger or that I'm just friends with you to get me further in this business.”

“ I'd never think that! Is this because of what Sam said? Just ignore her!”

“ I know, I don't know why I let her get to me. It's just that sometimes I worry that other people think it too. Some of the girls have made comments.”

“ Like what? Who?”

“ Eva Marie, Summer, Cameron. They say stuff like that I'm trying to sleep my way to the top.” A single tear fell from my eye, Randy caught it with his thumb and wiped it away.

“ Well, you would have had to have slept with me for that to be true. Trust me, to be getting all of the gossip and none of the action.” He smirked which caused me to laugh. “ That's better. Now come on, let's find this gift and then if you're lucky I might let you buy me a coffee.”

He threw his arm over my shoulder and we headed back to the shops, as if nothing had happened. We eventually bought a watch and a vase for his mother and a photo frame and a 'best grandma' teddy for Alanna to give to her. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Alanna before Randy took her back to her Mom's. We were setting off early for Tennessee the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter has a sex scene . . . but it's not who you think ;)

**~*~December 16th~*~**

Today was the day that that we set off to Nellis Air-force base for Tribute to the Troops. I was nervous, I mean, I had done meet and greets and fancy dinner parties, but this was something else. We were flying across the country to meet the amazing people that kept our country safe. It was completely overwhelming. There was seven of us going, plus the crew; it was myself, Randy, John, Nikki, Brie, Nick (Dolph) and Joe (Roman). Nikki and John were asleep at the front of the plane whilst Nick, Joe and Brie played some card game, Randy and myself were about halfway down the plane.

“ Have you done many of these before?”

“ Yeah I've been to about three I think, couple of the overseas ones, not as many as John of course.” He smirked, everyone knew that John was 'the guy' when it came to Tribute to the Troops.

“ Was it scary going on the overseas ones?” I asked and he laughed at me.

“ Scary? Why the hell would it be scary?” He was still laughing.

“ It was a war zone! How wasn't it scary!”

“ You don't seriously think that they drop us into the middle of battle do you? Oh my God, you are so cute! We go to the base, it's so far away from combat that you wouldn't even know.” He giggled.

“ There's no need to laugh!” I sucker-punched him in the arm. “ I am going to sleep if you are gonna start picking on me.” I pouted.

He lifted his arm and lay it over it my shoulders as I lay my head down on his chest so I could get comfy.

“ If you weren't such a dork then I wouldn't have to make fun of you.” He added finally, I could hear the smirk in his voice even if I couldn't see it because my eyes were closed.

Once we landed we got into a couple of trucks and headed to the base where we would see our digs, get something to eat and then head to the first meeting with the troops.

* * *

Whilst we were eating my phone bleeped, I opened it up and saw that I had a snap-chat message from Nikki. When I opened it I saw a photo of me and Randy sleeping, cuddled up together with the caption 'loves young dream'. I heard Brie and Nikki giggling on the next table. Randy looked up at me.

“ You alright sweetness?” He smiled.

“ Yeah, I just got to go talk to the girls.” 

I got up and walked to the table that they were on, sitting with John and a couple of the crew. They both looked up at me as I approached and fluttered their eyelashes innocently.

“ You think you are so funny don't you?” I pretended to be angry, even though I know they were only messing around with me.

“ Come on Katie, you know you like him, don't you?” Brie smiled.

“ You look so cute together.” Nikki giggled.

I sat down as they both tried to hide their smiles and John pretended to be ignoring us, even though I knew he loved ribbing me about this just as much as the girls did. 

“ Seriously Katie, don't you think it's time that you just hooked up.”

“ Come on guys, you know how I feel about him. He's awesome, but there is eleven years between us and he has a little girl. It's not that simple.”

“ It could be.” Brie said. “ All you have to do it make it simple.”

John could see that the serious turn in this conversation was making me uncomfortable. “ Come on ladies. It's about time that we went and met some heroes.” 

We got up from the tables and I went to talk to Nick and Joe, mainly to get away from any uncomfortable situations, the girls walked together and John hung back to walk with Randy.

We spent most of the first day being introduced to various groups of people and watching them carry out military exercises, as well as joining in on some. The second day we spent walking around the hospital wing talking to all of the personnel who had been injured during service, hearing all of their stories was amazing and inspiring.

* * *

On the third day we had a small event for the personnel. Randy and Nick fought, with Randy coming out on top. John and Joe fought, which Joe won and I had a handicap match with the Bellas, which I of course lost! We had been staying in the barracks at the camp, separate from the personnel, Randy and John were in one room, Joe and Nick in the second and the three of us girls were sharing the third. Tonight was our last night and we had gotten our hands on quite a bit of alcohol. Now, I don't often drink much, as we have such hectic schedules that don't really allow for a hangover and I know a couple of the others don't either, but we were just planning on having a good time. Tomorrow all we had was the flight back to Boston for Raw and we didn't have Vince here (he would usually accompany the guys out here) so we had decided to let our hair down.

We were in the canteen area, which was only small, there was the seven of us and about twelve crew and we were having a great time. The twins were dancing and the guys were chatting about the matches today. I stood at the drinks table, and I could feel myself getting light-headed as the alcohol was taking over my body.

“ Hey beautiful. Have you enjoyed this week then?” Randy came up to me and grabbed another beer from the table. 

“ Yeah, it's been fun.” I smiled.

“ That's good. I like to see you have a good time. You mean a lot to me Katie.” He pulled me into a hug, which I reciprocated.

“ Randy, I think maybe we shouldn't have this conversation when we've been drinking.” I tried to steer away from the conversation quickly, but Randy seemed to be offended that I didn't want to talk to him and kind of went off sulking. 

He went to talk to John who was sitting with the twins and I could tell they were talking about me. I knew full well that the four people sitting on that table were the four people that I had grown closest to over the three months I have been on the main roster, but that didn't stop me being really pissed off that they were blatantly talking about me. It may have just me being paranoid as I was well on my way to being drunk now. I downed another beer and went off to find Joe or Nick so that I could have someone to talk to that wouldn't want to talk about Randy.

I found Joe in the corridor and as I drew closer I could hear that he was having a half-drunk soppy conversation with his wife about how much he missed her and their daughter. I carried on walking and found Nick on his way back from the dorms. 

“ Hey Katie. Where you headed?” I could tell he was slightly drunk as well.

“ I dunno. I'm not in the partying mood anymore.” I pouted.

“ How come? Come on, let's go back to the party.” He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

“ No. It's not much of a party anymore. It sucks! No one is fun anymore.”

“ What do you want to do then? Something fun?” He asked with his famous smile and I could swear that he was flirting with me.

As I looked up into his blue eyes and saw that sparkling smile, I could think of nothing more fun than kissing him. I mean, it was probably the alcohol talking but that was just what I did. I put my hand on the side of his face and guided his mouth to my own. As our lips touched I felt a hunger rise up inside me. He put his hands on my hips as he deepened the kiss. I walked backwards until I could feel the door handle against my back and I opened it and backed into the room, Nick broke away from me just long enough to pull the door shut and pull off his top. I ran my hands across his perfectly toned torso as he slid my top up my back and pulled it over my head.

I started to undo the button on his jeans and I could feel him smirk into the kiss, I could also feel the bulge in his jeans pushing against the fabric, begging to be freed. Once I had freed it I dropped to my knees in front of him and worked on getting him rock hard. 

I ran my tongue down the length of his shaft, causing him to let out a contented sigh. He placed his hands on the top of my head, entwining his fingers slightly into my hair. I held him firmly in place as I teased the tip with my tongue, my piercing gliding across the slick wetness of the head. I moved my hand up and down in a pumping motion as I moved my head down to take each of his balls into my mouth one at a time, making sure to run my tongue all around them, to which he groaned quietly.

When he was hard and throbbing, he pulled me up to his lips as he pulled up my skirt roughly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up, I hooked my legs around his waist as he gently lowered me onto his cock. I smiled into his kiss as he entered me, this was something I hadn't done since starting on NXT as I had been so hell bent on making it, I had neglected any kind of social life. Nick pushed my back up against the wall so that it was easier for him to move in and out of me. I was really enjoying myself now, hearing Nick groan in my ear as I tried to keep my moans of pleasure to a low level. 

As we were enjoying ourselves I saw the door open and looked up to see Joe walking into the room. As he saw the scene in front of him, I am not sure he knew what to make of it. It didn't help that in my drunken state I thought the best thing to do was the smile sweetly at him. He half-smiled back and left the room quietly and quickly looking very confused.   
I didn't let that deter me, I could feel myself reaching my climax and I dug my nails into his shoulders as he continued to relentlessly pound my body against the cold hard wall. His lips attacked my neck which made me moan in pure ecstasy.

“ Oh God Nick, I'm so close.”

“ Yeah, cum for me Katie.” 

He moved his hand so they were now gripped onto my ass as he adjusted so he could slide deeper into me. I felt the heat building up in my abdomen and I knew I was almost there. I didn't want anyone else to be made aware of what we were up to in here and so I buried my head into the crook of Nick's neck as I felt myself release. The waves of pleasure rode over me as my orgasm took hold and Nick continued to thrust deep into me. A couple of minutes later I could see the look on his face change and I knew he was about to cum, I caught him in a quick kiss before he craned his head back as his climax took hold and I felt him spill inside of me. He lay his head against the wall above my shoulder for a few seconds as he regained his composure and we both allowed our breathing to return to normal. Finally, he let me down from his grasp and smiled at me, I placed a small kiss on his lips as I redressed.

“ Goodnight Nick.” I said, as I turned to leave the room.

“ Goodnight Katie.” He replied as he lay down onto the mattress of his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day on the plane Randy sat at the front with John, which I thought was strange because we always travelled together. Joe and Nick were in the middle, settling down to sleep which left a seat at the back for me. Nikki and Brie came to sit with me, which I was glad of, because the nearly six hour journey would seem even longer without company.

“ What's the matter with Randy this morning. He hasn't even spoke to me.” I asked

“ Do you blame him after last night?” Nikki stated simply.

This was what I had been afraid of, I didn't think that Joe would have told anyone what he had witnessed last night but obviously he had. I didn't really know how to explain myself, but at least it made sense why Randy wasn't speaking to me.

“ Look, I know what happened last night was stupid, but I had had a lot to drink, and Nick was just there.” I tried to reason.

“ Hold on! Rewind!” Brie said rather too loudly, everyone turned around to look at us. She abruptly changed the tone of her voice to a whisper. “ What do you mean Nick?” Both girls looked extremely interested.

“ Oh fuck. I thought that you meant that Joe had told you.” I was really hoping the world would swallow me up right now.

“ We meant when Randy wanted to talk about you guys and you knocked him back. It hurt his pride, that's why he was being a bit of a baby this morning. Now spill.” Brie added.

“ You have to tell us everything.” Nikki pried.

“ Oh God. I should have just kept my mouth shut. It just annoyed me when Randy tried to speak to me last night, cause we were both drunk and we would have ended up saying things we didn't mean one way or the other. Then he went over to talk to you guys and I knew you would all be talking about me so I went to find Joe or Nick to talk to. Well, Joe was on the phone to Galina and then I bumped into Nick, and well, you can probably guess the rest.” I grimaced.

“ Katie! I can't believe you. Having some of my sloppy seconds!”

“ Eww Nikki, that's just gross. And it's not like me and Randy are together. We probably won't ever be together, so I don't think it's that bad.”

* * *

Nikki had gone to sit with John, and Brie was napping on a row of her own. Joe was likewise having a snooze and Randy was sitting, staring out of a window looking brooding. I really wanted to go and chat to him, talk things over, but I was annoyed that he thought he had any right to be mad at me. Nick got up from his seat by Joe and headed over to me, as he slid into the seat beside me I saw Randy look up and give one of his trademark sneers in our direction.

“ Hey Katie. About last night ...” He smiled as he looked me in the eye.

“ It's okay Nick, we were both drunk. I know it didn't mean anything.”

“ It was hot though.” He smirked, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

“ It definitely was. I doubt Joe felt the same way though, walking in to a great view of your ass.” I laughed.

“ What do you mean? He saw us?” He looked shocked, obviously he hadn't noticed.

“ Yeah, he walked into the room and then I sort of smiled at him, which must have looked hell'a creepy and he left.”

“ Let me get this straight.” Nick said, a smirk on his face. “ Joe walks in and sees us up against the wall, and you think that the normal response is to smile at him over my shoulder?”

“ Pretty much. I was drunk, you can't really blame me.” We both laughed at the situation.

“ I'm glad it's not going to make anything weird between us.” Dolph said and I agreed with him. “ Wait, you are on the pill aren't you?” He said, obviously suddenly realising that we hadn't used any protection.

“ Of course, no little ZigZags running about the place.” I smirked, he then hugged me before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

**~*~Change POV~*~**

“ Why has this got to you so much dude. I mean, I know you have feelings for the girl, but you aren't together. All that happened was a single girl slept with a single guy.” John said as he sat down by Randy about four hours into the flight.

“What?! Who? Her and Nick?” Randy said, his voice raising slightly, luckily everyone else on the plane was napping and so didn't hear him.

“ Oh dude, I thought you knew, I thought that was why you weren't sitting with her.” Randy turned and gave John a dirty look which soon softened when he saw the concern in his best friends eyes. 

“ No, I wasn't sitting with her because she made a fool of me last night, just took a bump to the pride. Oh man, I can't believe she slept with him, what the fuck was she playing at!?”

“ Why does it matter that she slept with him though, if the two of you are just friends?”

“ I don't know man, I mean, it's not like I think Katie and I should really be together. Sure I like her and care about her, but there is the age difference and Alanna and the fact that we have to work together." He paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. " I think that's what's pissing me off, that it was Nick. I mean, apart from him not having a kid, it's the same. He is the same age as me, eleven years is a big age difference and if anything happened then they could make work really awkward for themselves.”

“ Randy, it was one night. I don't think it meant anything to either of them, we all had too much to drink last night.” John reasoned, but he knew that nothing would get through to his friend when he was like this, he had a very brooding personality and could stay isolated for days at a time when something had got to him. John got up and went to report back to his girlfriend.

* * *

**~*~Katie~*~**

After the flight I got a lift to the hotel with Nikki and John. Originally I was supposed to be riding with Randy as we had ridden together on the way to the airport, but as soon as we landed he was off the plane, in his car and gone. I threw my bag into the back of John's SUV and climbed into the back seats. We drove for a little while in silence before John spoke up.

“ Katie. I may have blown your little secret to Randy.” He said, I could see his eyes in the rear-view mirror and saw that he was genuinely upset.

“ That'll be why he stormed off after the plane then?”

“ I'm sorry Kate.” 

“ He had to find out somehow.” I shrugged. I was kind of glad that it didn't have to be me that told him. “ He'll get over it. It's not a big deal anyway.”

John and Nikki dropped me off at the hotel before they headed off to catch up with some of John's family, as we were in Massachusetts.

* * *

I didn't see Randy for the rest of the night, I stayed in my hotel room and had a long bath, letting myself soak and relax. As I lay there engulfed in the velvety touch and the soft fragrance of the bubbles I thought back over the events of the previous few days. How had I been so stupid as to sleep with Nick? I was lucky that he was being so cool about it. It also annoyed me that Randy was being so childish about the whole thing, we were all adults.

Nikki text me to make sure I was alright, she and John were out to dinner with his family. I went to bed early to make sure I was well rested to get back to the gym tomorrow I was still feeling a little worse for ware from last night.

* * *

* * *

I slept in a little later than planned and when I went down for breakfast I couldn't see any of the others, so I grabbed some eggs and coffee and sat in the corner. Afterwards I headed straight to the hotel gym, Nick and Joe were already here, but there was no sign of Randy.

I stretched first and decided to hit the weight machines, I headed over to the side of the room where Joe was on the weight bench.

“ Hey Joe, I just wanted to apologise for the other night. I hope you weren't too traumatised.”

“ It's fine. Nah, I'm good, it's just Nick's ass I can't get out of my head, I think the image is burned into the inside of my eyelids.” He laughed.

“ What are you beautiful people talking about?” Nick came over full of the joys of spring.

“ Your ass!” Joe and I replied in unison .

“ Okay, weird! I know it's hard to stop thinking about it one you've seen it, but I think for all our sakes, we should move on.” He grinned.

“ That works for me.” Joe replied.

“ Me too.”

“ Hey, where's Randy? He stayed here last night didn't he?”

“ As far as I know.” I said bluntly.

“ He mad at you for riding the Dolphin?” 

Roman and I both stared at the blonde man in front of us, mouths open, as he tried and failed to keep a straight face. 

“ I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit! I can't believe you just used that phrase.”

“ Yeah bro, that was really creepy.”

“ I know right, but I couldn't resist.”

“ Don't act like you haven't used it a thousand times before. And anyway, I don't know what the hell is up with him.”

“ I'm sure he'll get over it. Hey Joe, I bet you're super excited to get home for Christmas.” Nick swiftly changed the subject, sensing that I didn't want to talk about it.

“ Oh hell yeah, Tuesday can't come quick enough. How about you Nick, how are you spending Christmas?”

“ Just chilling with the family. It'll be good to have a few extra days off 'cause I'm not working the week after. You doing anything special Katie?”

“ No, having lunch with a couple of friends. My parents live in Australia.”

We were in the gym for about two hours, mainly working on our own before we all headed to the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

**~#~Christmas Day~#~**

It was Christmas morning and I woke up at nine-thirty, I was home alone as usual. I never told people, but my yearly Christmas tradition consisted of baking and eating a huge cake and watching horror movies, I had done this for the last six years since my parents left. There were no presents under my tree, in fact, there was no tree. I had received the usual $100 cheque through the post from my parents the previous week and that was all I was expecting. My parents only visited the States once a year, and that was always in the summer. 

I hadn't spoken to Randy since we were in Texas for Tribute to the Troops, he seemed to be avoiding me at the shows and I wasn't going to chase after him. I put my lemon cake in the oven before heading into the shower.

* * *

**Boxing Day**

I woke up to a knock at my door, I struggled to lift my heavy eyelids to look at my phone, 9.45am. I was really confused as to who could be at my house at this time on Boxing Day. I dragged my lazy ass off the sofa where I had fallen asleep watching Halloween. I slowly trudged towards the door and wrenched it open.

“ Randy.” I was surprised to find the Apex Predator on my porch. I looked down at the shorts and baggy t-shirt with cake crumbs on that I was wearing. 

“ Hi Katie. Can I come in?”

“ Sure.” I stepped aside and he entered my sanctuary. Randy had never been in my house before, I had always gone to his, and it felt strange.

“ I wanted to apologise for avoiding you for the past week, it was stupid. I was just feeling annoyed that you blew me off and then when I found about you and Nick, I guess it just pissed me off.”

“ It's okay, I was really drunk and then I thought that you, John and the twins were bitching about me, I just stormed off. I feel so stupid now.”

“ Yeah well, what's done is done.”

He was glancing around my front room as he was talking, seemingly taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

“ Where's your tree?”

“ I don't have one.”

“ You don't have any Christmas decorations at all? Where did you have lunch yesterday?”

“ With some friends.” I lied, he eyed me suspiciously.

“ What friends? Where did you go?”

“ You know, erm . . .”

“ What did you really do? I don't wanna be a dick or anything, but I've know you for two months now and I've never heard you mention any other friends.”

That annoyed me, I didn't want him to think of me as some friendless loser.

“ Yeah well, the friends that I did have didn't really like the fact that I would rather spend five hours in the performance centre rather than shopping or having manicures.” I snapped.

“ They don't seem like friends to me.”

“ Yeah, well.” I felt defensive, I didn't want him judging me.

“ So . . . what did you do yesterday?”

I let out a sigh and decided to do what I had never done before, tell someone about what I really did at Christmas time.

“ I kinda have this tradition, since my parents left, I bake a cake and watch horror movies.”

“ Are you kidding me?”

“ No.” I said, looking down, embarrassed.

“Hey.” He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head. “ If that's what you enjoy doing, that's fine. But how about one time you have a real Christmas? I'm going to pick up Alanna up from Sam's and we're going to have our Christmas day at my house. Why don't you join us?”

“ No, I can't. You and your daughter need your day together.”

“ You think she wouldn't love to have you there? Hell, she'll probably be more excited to see you than me”

“ Only if you're sure, I'd love to.”

“ Awesome, I'll let you grab your stuff, I'll wait in the car.”

I hurried upstairs and quickly washed before pulling on some jeans, a black vest top and a red and black chequered shirt, I brushed my teeth and hair and slung my make-up into my bag. I headed out to the car and we set off to Sam's. I was really happy that he had invited me, I missed a normal family Christmas. Even when my parents lived in the US we hadn't been that big on Christmas.

* * *

**NYE**

We were going out for New Year in Long Island, there was John & Nikki, Brie & Bryan, Miz & Maryse, Cody & Eden, Nick, Saraya, Finn, Zack Ryder and myself. We were in a nightclub that Zack had recommended, the atmosphere was amazing.

“ This club is awesome dudes. There's always plenty of hot chickas to take your pick of at midnight. Or guys I guess.” He grinned excitedly as we sat down in a booth.

* * *

As midnight approached all the couples were on the dance floor, Saraya and Finn were sitting in the booth waiting for Nick and I to return with the drinks. Zack had gone on the hunt for the perfect girl to kiss as the clock struck twelve.

As we headed back to the table the countdown reached 0, I looked around the club and saw almost everyone locked in a kiss with someone, and that included Saraya and Finn.

“ Hey Katie.” Nick said beside me, as I turned to face him he placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips. “ Don't want you missing out now do we? Happy New Year.”

“ Happy New Year.” I replied, laughing. “ But if you think this means I'm gonna, what was it, ride the Dolphin, again then you got another thing coming!” We were both chuckling as we got back to the booth.

“ Put her down Devitt!” Nick said as he placed Fergal's, as he had asked me to call him, drink down in front of him.

“ Happy New Year guys.”

My phone bleeped and I opened the text message that was displayed.

_Happy New Year Katie. I wish I was partying with you guys instead of being stuck here in Cali. Have a great night. R x_

I smiled as I read it, and send one back;

_We all wish you were here too. Hope Cali isn't too boring! Happy New Year. K xx_


	10. Chapter 10

**January 12th**

Randy had been in California for two weeks, shooting a few episodes for a TV show he was appearing in. The past fortnight at work had been frustrating as I wasn't booked to appear on any of the shows. I had come home early, as hanging out backstage was depressing when I knew I wasn't going to be used. It was starting to snow outside, coating the rooftops with a thin layer of powder. I was lying on the sofa reading when I heard something bang against my window. I got up and looked out to see Alanna in the semi-darkness, all wrapped up in a coat, hat and scarf, with another snowball primed in her hand. I grinned as I saw the white splodge on my window where the last one had hit.  
I went to open the front door, as I pulled it away from the frame I had a split second to register that Randy was standing in the doorway before I was hit in the face with fresh snow powder.

“ You ass hole! I thought you weren't back until Friday?”

“ Yeah, but we wrapped early and I wanted to get home before the snow set in properly. Aren't you meant to be at Smackdown?” He pulled me into a hug as Alanna ran into the house, I ignored his question.

“ Wow Katie, your house is so pretty!”

“ Thank you Princess.”

Randy helped Alanna out of her outdoor clothes, I went into the kitchen to make us all hot chocolate. When I got back I saw that the little girl had found my secret stash of Disney DVDs. I set down the tray with the three mugs of chocolate, squirty cream and marshmallows. 

“ You little sneak!” I laughed as I crept up behind her and she collapsed, giggling.

“ Can we watch Tangled?”

“ Of course. Come on, get up on the couch and I'll fetch a blanket.”

I fetched the huge blanket that I liked to snuggle down under when I was watching films. I draped it over Randy and Alanna who were already situated on one end of the couch, the little girl cuddled into her father's chest. I sat down on the other end and started the film.

By the time it was over Alanna had fallen asleep, it was almost eight thirty.

“ We'd better be heading off I guess.”

“ Yeah.” I gently plucked Alanna from his lap so that Randy could get up, I held her against me, her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up. He pulled the curtain so he could see outside.

“ It's still coming down. It must be six inches already.”

“ Hey, why don't you guys just stay here? I don't want you driving home if it's gonna be dangerous, I'd never forgive myself if something happened. Besides, I have the room.”

“ Only if you''re sure. I'd drive if it was just me, but I'd rather not risk hurting Ally.”

“ Yeah, it's fine. I'll take her up.” I smiled as he walked over to me and pressed his lips against the head of the sleeping beauty in my arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke to crisp white light through my curtains, I rose out of bed and jumped in the shower. As I was drying myself and getting dressed I took a peek out of the window and the beauty of the scene almost took my breath away. The snow must now have been almost two foot deep and was covering every surface imaginable in glittery whiteness. I headed to the room where Alanna slept, when I opened the door I saw her eyes slightly open, a confused look on her face.

“ Morning Princess. You had a sleepover at my house.”

“ Hi Katie.”

“ Hey, why don't you have a peek outside?”

She stood on the bed to allow her to see out of the window, when she saw the snow she let out a little squeal.

“ It's just like Frozen!”

A second later and Randy burst into the room, wrapped just in only a towel, still wet from the shower. My eyes widened as I took in his bronzed body with little water droplets all over it. It's strange how you can see someone four or five days a week, all oiled up and wearing what was essentially a Speedo, and think nothing of it, but here, in the privacy of my own home, the sight of him in this state was having a strange effect on me, one he had never had on me before. I tried to regain my composure before he noticed me gawking.

“ I heard Ally scream!” His face was full of concern.

“ It's fine, she was just excited because of the snow. Have you seen it?”

“ Yeah, it's probably best if I don't drive home today.”

“ That's fine. Alanna and I are gonna play 'Frozen' anyway.” I smiled. “ Hey Princess, if you're Elsa and I'm Anna, then who's Daddy?”

“ Sven!” She giggled, referring to the reindeer.

“ Very funny. I'm gonna go grab the bags from the car. We came straight here from Sam's so I still have all Ally's stuff in there.”

“ You aren't going out like that! One, you'll catch your death, and two, what would my neighbours think?” 

He conceded and passed me the car keys from his hand.

Once we were all dressed I made us breakfast before we went into the backyard to build snowmen. We spent the whole day having fun, we build three snowmen, sledged down hills and had snowball fights.

* * *

Once we were back in and warm, Alanna fell asleep. I made Randy and I coffee and we sat at the kitchen table.

“ You never answered my question yesterday, how come you weren't at Smackdown? We were driving past and saw your car, that's why we dropped by.”

“ I left early, it's just pissing me off that I'm not being used. It's like ever since I hurt my ribs and lost the match at Hell in a Cell, they're punishing me.”

“ The company's like that sometimes. They're annoyed that their master plan hasn't played out.”

“ It's not fair! I mean, Saraya's my friend, and her and Trin's feud is great. I feel bad for even saying it, but I just think it's time to give the new girls a chance.”

“ You'll have your chance Katie. I can't count the amount of times I've been frustrated with my booking. You'll get your push, you just have to be patient.”

“ I know, but it's like I was first choice from the NXT girls and now, because I botched that one God damn move, I'm back at the bottom of the pile. We all know that Charlotte's at the top now, she'll get the title next, then her and Sasha will probably feud. Where does that leave me? Fucking dark matches and house shows against Summer fucking Rae and Cameron!”

“ I know Katie.” He placed his hand on my knee. “ But you're such a good worker and your skills are fantastic, you just need to keep showing them how good you are.”

“ Thanks Randy. I know you've always got my back.”

“ Always.”

“ And, I've only been on the main roster for four months, I can't really complain. I think if I hadn't known that I was meant to win the number on contender-ship then I wouldn't be so annoyed. There's plenty who've been in this business a lot longer than me and haven't had their shot.”

“ Exactly, now cheer up.”

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

The past three weeks I had been busting my ass in the gym and in the ring, but I was still getting nothing, not one televised match! As we had all expected, Paige won the championship in her match at Royal Rumble and immediately set out on a feud with Charlotte. It wouldn't be long now until Little Ric won her first Diva's title. I wasn't going to let that get to me though, I was asking everyone I could think of to train me in the ring, so I could improve on every aspect of my game. I had had sessions with current superstars like Randy, John, Natalya, Saraya, Nick and Neville as well as former stars; Lita, Bryan Kendrick, DDP, William Regal and Albert. I felt really good, but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

I had just finished my latest session with Neville, going through some aerial manoeuvres. Nikki had come to meet me and had watched the last ten minutes.

“ You're looking really good Katie. You'll be going for the gold soon for sure.” Nikki grinned.

I gestured my head towards the ring and we both climbed in. We circled each other as we chatted eyeing each other up. Over the other side we saw Paul and Stephanie enter with Mark Carrano, a couple of other execs, and some new NXT recruits.

“ Wanna give them a show?” 

“ What, you wanna kiss me?” I smirked at the shocked look on her face.

“ No, like, let's show them that we're as good as the guys.”

“ How so? We try and do that every night in the ring.”

“ Let's be the guys!” She winked and we stepped forward to lock up.

Nikki got the upper hand and pulled me into a head lock, I got out by giving her a couple of elbows to the gut. She ran off the rope and knocked me down with a shoulder block. I got up to my knees and she pulled me up by my hair, I threw a couple of punches and she once again ran the ropes, going for another shoulder block but I grabbed her into a scoop power slam. I pulled her over to the side of the ring and pulled her through the ropes, resting her ankles on them, I performed the elevated DDT. I went for the pin, but she got her shoulder up. As she lay on the floor, I circled her and then stood at the opposite corner of the ring, I started running forward preparing for the punt to the skull, but at the last second she rolled out of the ring. I ran right into the turn-buckle and acted winded for a few seconds, when I turned round she was waiting for me and hit me with the spring board stunner. As I lay flat on the floor she started the theatrics for the five knuckle shuffle, once she dropped her fist down I rolled onto my side and curled up. Nikki wasn't relenting and pushed me onto my front, she locked in the STFU. I struggled for a few seconds until I threw my arm back and took hold of her hair, giving it a hard yank. I rolled back onto my side and kicked her in the stomach to give me a few extra seconds to compose myself. We both stood at the same time and had a bit of a rally, throwing punches back and forth. We both ran the ropes and she caught me with a knee, she pulled me over her shoulders and set me up for the AA. I managed to struggle my way out of it, landing on my feet behind her, I stooped down. When Nikki turned to face me I delivered a brutal RKO. I covered her for the pin and looked to my side to see Neville slide into the ring and hit the mat for the 1, 2, 3. I jumped up and climbed the turn-buckle, hitting Randy's trademark pose as Nikki stood up.

“ Very impressive ladies.” I heard Paul's voice from across the room.

“ Was that for our benefit?” Mark asked with a smirk. Nikki and I looked at each other with mock shock on our faces.

“ Mark? I didn't see you there! When did you get here?” I smiled and a couple of the execs laughed along with Mark.

“ Well, you definitely impressed us. Congratulations.” Stephanie smiled.

Nikki and I high-fived and hugged in the middle of the ring. As we pulled away I saw John and Randy standing, leaning against the wall of the performance centre. My cheeks flushed as I met Randy's eyes. They walked over to us as we jumped out of the ring; John pulled Nikki into a kiss and Randy pulled me into a hug.

“ That was hot!” John laughed.

“ I know, I didn't realise our moves were so sexy, no wonder women are constantly throwing themselves at us!” Randy grinned.

“ Pretty sure it was us who made them sexy.” Nikki retorted.

“ Yeah, they definitely don't look that hot when you do them.” I said, causing both men to look at me with hurt expressions on their faces.

Randy pulled me into another one armed hug and kissed the top of my head.

“ I'm so proud of you, all the extra work you've been putting in recently, not that you needed to.”

“ Thanks. Now we need to go and get showered.”

“ Okay, and then after we're gonna take you ladies for a nice lunch somewhere.” John said, always the charmer.

“ By the way Katie, if you ever use my RKO again, I may have to kill you.” Randy laughed.

“ You're only jealous because I do it better!” I said and quickly ran towards the showers so he couldn't get me.


	11. Chapter 11

**WRESTLEMANIA WEEK!**

My first Wrestlemania week was here! We were mostly all flying out to Texas on Tuesday, with others joining the following day. Of course, Nikki, John, Brie, Bryan, Randy and I travelled together. We went out for drinks on the Tuesday night, the guys and girls separately, we had met up with Trinity, Saraya and Foxy in a cocktail bar.

“ Hey girls, have you guys got your dresses for Saturday?” I asked sheepishly about the Hall of Fame.

“ Of course! I got mine two months ago. It'd Vivien Westwood.” Nikki gloated.

“ Yeah, only an idiot would leave it until the last minute.” Brie added.

“ Oh no, please tell me you didn't. What is it with the new girls? Last year I had to take Saraya shopping for hers during Wrestlemania week!”

“ Well, pretty please can someone take me? I have no idea what to look for.” I pouted at them.

“ Yeah, we'll take you tomorrow, we won't have time after that because of Axxess and everything.”

“ I don't wanna be dressed like a slut though Nikki!” We all laughed.

“ You know you do, you love it. Your boobs would look amazing in a Nikki Bella dress.”

“ So Saraya, you ready for your match against Charlotte?” Trin asked.

“ Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. I have new ring gear, which I love.”

“ Shame you've gotta drop the title though.” Foxy mused.

“ I'm just glad to have another go, it wasn't meant to be me holding it right now, was it?” She shot me an apologetic glance.

“ It's fine, you've owned it!”

“ There's big things in your future Katie, we can all see that.” Brie smiled.

“ Yeah and we get to kick ass in the kick off show.”

Nikki and I were on the kick-off show along with the third Andre the Giant battle royale, which at least was something. I was looking on the bright side, even though I wasn't on the show, the bosses thought Nikki and I were a good choice to gee up the crowd for the main event, after our show in the performance centre.

“ Anyway girls, we're meant to be celebrating! It's Wrestlemania week and Katie's birthday, which she neglected to tell us about!”

Saraya and Foxy came back with shots for everyone. The night had just begun

* * *

**The following day**

The girls had taken me shopping as promised and I had chosen an amazing floor length gold sequinned gown, much like the one Taylor Swift wore to the 2012 Grammys. I was really happy with it and the girls all said I looked amazing.

We were now at the AT&T arena, scoping it out and having one of our final briefs before the big night. We were in the locker room and Mark Carrano was talking to us.

“ So girls, when Charlotte is celebrating after pinning Paige, Sasha's music is gonna hit. And then Sasha, you walk out to the top of the ramp, you do your thing, then you stare down the new champ. Charlotte, you can hold up your championship, or whatever, and then Sasha smiles and heads to the back. Make it your own girls, but that's the gist.”

I could see the joyful look on Sasha's face and I couldn't help but feel pissed off. I had had a feeling that Sasha was next for the push, but I had thought, had hoped, that my hard work over the last few weeks would have counted for something. Obviously not. After the brief, the twins, Trinity and I headed to catering to meet up with the guys. I felt like a black cloud hung above me.

“ So Katie, what're you doing for Randy's birthday?” Brie asked.

“ What am I doing for it? Nothing! Why would I be doing anything for it?” I snapped.

“ Sorry, I just meant like present-wise.” 

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

I wasn't hungry so I sat down on the table where John, Randy, Bryan and Jon Fatu were already sat with their food. The girls grabbed some food before joining us, talk turned to the Hall of Fame ceremony. I sat in silence, barely listening to what the group were saying. The dark cloud hung above me, growing bigger with every second that I dwelled upon my bitterness.

“ Hey Katie, the twins, John, Bryan, Jon and I were thinking of getting a limo, are you and Randy going to join us?” Trinity asked, her excitement shining through. 

Aggravation and anger was coursing through my veins, I was jealous of Charlotte and Sasha and felt that I was more than ready for my shot, even so, I shouldn't have taken it out on my friends.

“ For fucks sake! When are you all gonna understand that we're not a couple, we never have been and we never will be! So just stop! Stop with the double dates and the little comments. I'm sick of it!” I shoved my chair back and stormed out of the room.

No doubt there were dozens of pairs of eyes on me, my outburst had not been a quiet one. As I walked down the corridors I punched a couple of equipment crates. 

“ Katie!” I heard Randy call after me, but I ignored him and kept on walking.

I heard his footsteps quicken and I turned sharply to face him, causing him to almost run right into me.

“ What the hell was that about?!” His eyes were full of anger, his famous temper on the brink of being unleashed. “ You think it's fine to just humiliate me in front of my colleagues, my friends?”

“ I'm sorry for exploding like that. I'm just annoyed 'cause Mark all but confirmed that Sasha is next for the title.”

“ Sorry Katie, I know you were hoping that you'd proven something over the last few weeks, but that's just the way it is sometimes. There's no need to take it out on your friends.” His eyes softened. “ You still coming out for dinner tomorrow for my birthday? I've invited a whole bunch of people.”

“ I think I'll give it a miss, sorry.”

“ Seriously Katie? You're not gonna come out for my birthday, because of what people might say? You're one of my best friends, I want you to be there.”

“ Look Randy, I'm sorry, I'm just sick and tired of people assuming we're a couple or trying to force us together. I'm trying to focus on building my career, I don't need high school drama!” I shouted.

“ You think I do? Stop being a bitch Katie! There's a lot of people round here who care about you, you'd do well to remember that.” He spat back at me before walking away.

I don't know why I had let my bad mood affect me, I shouldn't have lashed out at my friends. I could feel the tears collecting at the corner of my eyes but I wouldn't let them, I was too angry still.

A couple of metres in front of me I saw Randy stop and talk to Summer Rae, I could just about hear there conversation.

“ Hey Randy, you're looking really good.” She said in her sickly sweet voice.

“ Thanks.” He started to walk away, but hesitated. “ Hey Summer, it's my birthday on Friday and we're going out for a meal tomorrow with some of the other guys, do you fancy coming with me?”

“ What, like a date?” Her interest picked up.

“ Sure, like a date.”

“ I'd love to!” She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

If he was trying to make me jealous, then it wasn't going to work, at least I wouldn't let him think that it was.

* * *

The next day I made my way to Axxess for its second day, I met up with Saraya as we both had signings. I hadn't spoken to anyone else since my outburst the previous day. I tried to forget about it and enjoy the reaction of my fans. I couldn't believe how many people wanted to talk to me, get things signed, or have photographs taken with me. After we had finished our signings we had an interview for the Network and then headed to get something to eat. As we entered I saw Trin and Jon heading out of the other door.

“ Saraya, there's something I have to do.” She nodded and I headed after the couple.

“ Hey Trin! Jon! Can we talk please?”

“ You wanna talk or you wanna bite my head off again?” Trinity answered with all the sass she could.

“ I deserve that. I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.”

“ It's not like you to act like that, what was up?”

“ It was the briefing with Mark. I was just annoyed at being overlooked again, it got to me, but that's no excuse for how I acted.”

“ Trust me Katie, I've been there. Just don't push your friends away, we're the ones you're gonna need.” She pulled me into a big hug.

“ I know. I love you guys.”

“ And we love you too girlfriend!” Jon put on a girly voice and hugged me too.

That was a weight off my mind, but I still had to find the others to apologise to before I could feel better and start to prepare for my match with Nikki.

* * *

I had managed to catch Bryan and John at Axxess, but the twins and Randy had other media appointments, so I hadn't managed to speak to them. I left the arena at seven and knew that everyone was going out for Randy's birthday meal at seven-thirty, so I would have to catch them in the morning, before the Hall of Fame.

 

**-+-Randy POV-+-**

I knocked on Summer's hotel room door, she answered two seconds later wearing the shortest, tightest red dress I think I had ever seen. Her blonde hair was fixed to one side and her lips wore the same shade as her dress. As my eyes scanned her body, I couldn't complain, she looked great, it just wasn't my cup of tea. I liked a bit more class. She kissed my cheek again and used her thumb to wipe off the red stain left there.

We met Bryan and Brie, John and Nikki, Trinity and Jon and Mike and Maryse at the restaurant. We all had a great night. All Summer seemed to want to talk about was shopping or what everyone was wearing to the ceremony tomorrow. She laughed at my jokes, a little too loudly, and was constantly touching my arm or my leg as she spoke. Towards the end of the night though, I was not complaining. I found myself missing Katie though. Conversation with her was always easy and stimulating. But at least with Summer I felt the touch of a hand against my thigh, with Katie I had to be careful how I acted, hold back. Katie and I were just friends, she had made that clear, and I was fine with that. It was only now, as I felt Summer's hand creep higher up my leg that I realised I hadn't been with anyone since I met Katie, and God how I missed it.

* * *

**~*~ Katie POV ~*~**

I couldn't believe that I was sitting in my hotel room alone on Randy's birthday. In the past almost six months, he had become my best friend, my confidante, one of the most important people in my life. I had taken out my anger on him when I should have just spoken to him, he would have listened to me, he always knew how to make me feel better about stuff. 

Who was I kidding? I needed to go and apologise to him, sooner rather than later, before I lost something really special.

I pulled on a dress over my underwear and headed towards his room. It was midnight, surely they would be back from the meal by now. As I headed down the corridor I heard voices, I stopped in my tracks.

“ I'll make this birthday one you won't forget.” I heard a familiar sickly sweet voice say.

I peeked around the corner just in time to see Randy back Summer up against the wall, pushing his lips roughly onto hers as he slid her dress further up her thigh.

I turned and quickly headed back to my own room.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I sent Nikki a text and she agreed to meet me for breakfast, with Brie. The twins were already sat down as I entered.

“ Girls, I wanna apologise for the other day, I acted like a complete psycho bitch. Can you forgive me?”

“ Already have.” Brie smiled.

“ Of course! I love your bitchy, fiery side.” Nikki grinned.

“ How was the meal?”

“ Yeah it was nice.”

“ I think Randy missed you.” Nikki looked at me searchingly.

“ Yeah, it really looked like it when he was basically fucking Summer in the hallway last night!”

“ What?!” Brie almost spat out her coffee.

“ It was his birthday, you can't blame him for wanting to get some. You jealous?” Nikki teased.

“ No, not jealous. But Summer? Sure she's skinny and tall, but he can get better than her.”

“ What about you?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Can he get you?” Brie's question caught me off guard, usually a comment like that I would laugh off, but seeing him in a tryst with Summer last night had upset me, I couldn't deny it, and my reaction unnerved me. Nikki and Brie seemed to notice my hesitation and gave each other a look, I realised that I still hadn't answered.

“ Randy and I are just friends.”

“ You sure about that?”

“ Yeah, of course I am. And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go there after that tramp.” I smirked, trying to get the twins off my back.

And it was true; Summer had a reputation for trying to dig her claws into all of the high profile superstars on the roster, and imagining her with Randy was making my stomach turn.

“ Have you spoken to him since Thursday?”

“ Nope, my plan was to apologise this morning, but I don't know what to say now.”

“ What makes it any different now?”

“ I don't know, it's just weird, knowing what they did last night. It took him a week to speak to me after I slept with Nick.”

“ And what does that tell you? Both of you reacting badly to the other sleeping with someone?”

“ I don't know! Stop trying to complicate it! I'm just confused, I think everyone always talking about it has messed up my own feelings in my head. We're just friends, and we're both happy with that.”

“ Okay, if you say so. Anyway, how're you getting to ceremony later?”

“ I'll probably just go in one of the cars, with Saraya.” 

“ Okay, well, see you there.” Brie hugged me.

The twins left and I stayed to finish my coffee. I saw Summer enter the dining hall, flanked by Eva Marie and Cameron. They were giggling and I could tell that they were discussing the details of last night. Summer caught my eye and gave me an overly enthusiastic wave as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, it was obvious that she was trying to make a point. I decided to go and talk to Randy, now I knew the coast was clear. I swung by my own room first, to pick up his present.

As I stood outside his room I began to feel self conscious. Summer had looked perfectly preened this morning, whereas here I was with scruffy hair and hardly any make-up on, but why did I care so much? I knocked on the door, before I changed my mind. He opened after a few seconds, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. As he registered that it was me standing in front of him, I thought I saw the shadow of a smile form on his lips. His eyes were bloodshot, he had obvious drank a lot last night.

“ Katie, come in.”

“ No, it's okay.” I tried to make it sound as pleasant as possible. In truth, the only place to sit was the bed and there was no chance I was doing that after what I assume took place in it. “ Randy, I'm sorry about how I acted on Thursday, I was stupid, I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you guys.”

“ It's okay, me of all people knows how easy it is to let your temper get the better of you sometimes. Mine's got me into trouble on more occasions than I care to remember.”

“ Thanks. I wanted to speak to you yesterday, but I didn't get back here until almost seven-thirty and I knew you'd be busy. Anyway, I wanted to give you your present. Happy Birthday!”

I handed him the small, carefully wrapped box. He turned it over in his hand before slowly unwrapping the paper. He pulled open the lid to unveil his gift, a pair of silver cuff-links which had a photo of Alanna laser-cut into them, and each one had a real diamond. He stared at them for the longest time, before looking up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

“ They're amazing, thank you.” He said with more sincerity than I had heard him use before.

“ I thought you could wear them for the Hall of Fame tonight.” I said, trying to quell the uneasy feeling that had come over me.

“ I love them, thank you.”

He pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight to his chest, as he pulled back I looked up at him, still loosely in his grip. Our eyes met and my breathing became laboured, he smiled a perfect smile and I could see something different in his gaze. It unnerved me and so I opened my big mouth.

“ I was going to give them to you last night, but I saw you were busy, so I waited until I saw Summer at breakfast, so I knew that you'd be alone.” I didn't have any hint of upset, anger or annoyance in my tone, for some reason I just felt the need to let him know that I knew about him and the blonde.

His hands fell away from where they were placed on my upper arms and rested flat against his sides. The look on his face changed to an unreadable expression.

“ Look, I erm, had a lot to drink last night.”

“ Hey, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Good on you, getting a birthday treat!” I smiled, although I had a feeling it didn't reach my eyes. “ Anyway, I'll probably see you at the ceremony later. Have a good day.”

I left, feeling like a jackass. We were fine after I had apologised and I had to go and make it awkward again by bringing up Summer! Why had I felt the need to tell him that I had seen them last night? I'd just gone and made things worse. I headed towards the gym to squeeze in a workout before getting ready.

* * *

As I was heading back to my room I spotted Mark Carrano sitting drinking coffee in the hotel restaurant. Surely now was a good a time as any to see where I stood?

“ Hi Mark, how're you?”

“ Yeah, can't complain. How about you? Excited for the weekend?”

“ Yeah, I'd be more excited if I was on the main show.”

He let out a short chuckle. “ There's always next year.”

“ Is there? I'm trying as hard as I can Mark, delivering every single time. What am I doing wrong?”

“ Nothing, you're ready to headline, but there's a lot of girls, sorry, women, delivering every single time on the roster. Maybe not everyone agrees with me on your readiness.”

“ My readiness? I botched one move, not even botched! Who are these other people?”

“ Let's just say people with a lot of influence.” His face was serious.

“ So Paul? Steph? Vince?”

“ Maybe I should just advise you to be a little more choosy about who you associate with.”

I knew now that it was Vince, he apparently had a bit of a problem with Randy.

“ Who I'm friends with has nothing to do with my ability to perform or how ready I am!” I shouted.

“ Don't shoot the messenger kid, just a few words of advice.”

I forced a smile onto my face and left Mark to his coffee. How dare I be punished because of who my friends are. I shouldn't really be surprised though, I knew how this business worked. I wouldn't let that affect my night though, I had been looking forward to attending the Hall of Fame ceremony ever since I have signed with NXT. I headed to my room to shower and get ready.

* * *

When I was dressed and ready I stood in front of the mirror for a final appraisal. My waist length blonde-brown hair fell in waves down my back. Black and gold eyeliner adorned my eyes, a dramatic flick at the outer corner. My golden dress hung well onto my curves, the golden heels made my legs look extra long. I grabbed my clutch bag and went to meet Saraya. There were a few of the others in the foyer, everyone looked fantastic.

“ Hey good-looking. Any chance of me getting under that dress tonight?” Saraya approached me from behind, putting on a manly voice and grabbing my ass.

“ Anytime, any place.” I grinned, pulling her into a hug.

She had on a black and purple dress, and of course she had once again paired it with her Doc Martens. Together we looked like darkness and light. We headed out to one of the waiting cars.

On the red carpet we stopped to talk to Renee, telling her about our dresses and discussing the prestige of Hall of Fame. I saw Randy at the other end of the red carpet with John and Nikki; Brie and Bryan were a little further back, along with the twins' Mom. Summer was standing with Eva and Jonathan just a few feet in front of Saraya and I, as soon as she spotted Randy she tottered over to him.

“ So Scarlett, Paige and Charlotte go one-on-one tomorrow for the Divas championship, who will you be routing for?” Renee asked, bringing my attention back to her.

Saraya was standing just out of camera shot making rude gestures and ridiculous faces to try and throw me off. I put on my best poker face.

“ Both girls deserve to be on top. Paige has proven that us NXT girls have got what it takes to be number one, and she backs it up every time and Charlotte has been brilliant in all of her matches. Whatever happens tomorrow, it'll be a match to remember.”

“ Thank you Scarlett, enjoy your night.”

“ Thank you Renee.” She gave me a wink as Saraya and I walked away.

“ Gag much?” The dark haired girl asked.

“ Shut it, if I had said what I wanted to, then I would have been called into the office tomorrow.” We were giggling as we took our seats.

I saw Randy looking around for someone, I assumed me, but he couldn't see me from where he was sitting. I don't know how the hell Summer had managed to be seated right next to him.

* * *

The ceremony was wonderful, I had always loved watching it growing up and now I got to hear all of the stories first hand, it was awe inspiring.

After the ceremony we headed to the after party; when we arrived Saraya wanted to go and find Fergal, so I went to hunt down Randy or the twins. I spotted Brie first, and headed over to her and Bryan.

“ Katie, you look amazing.” She hugged me.

“ So do you guys.”

“ How did it go with Randy earlier?”

“ Fine. I apologised and gave him his present but then I kinda told him that I saw him dry-humping Summer.”

“ What?! So that's why she's been hanging around him like a bad smell all evening?” Bryan said seriously, causing myself and Brie to giggle.

“ You know, they'd given Randy an extra seat, 'cause his Dad was meant to be coming, but she just went and sat down in it.”

“ I did wonder how she got a seat at the front. I'm gonna go find him.” I smiled and said goodbye to them both.

I spotted Randy, Summer, John and Nikki over the other side of the room, I made my way over to them.

“ Hey guys.” I smiled.

Randy turned at the sound of my voice, his body tensed as our eyes met. His eyes took in my body, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“ Katie, you look incredible.”

His voice was tense and I blushed as I saw both John and Nikki smirk and exchange a look.

“ Incredible?! You only told me I look nice.” Summer whined.

“ You do look nice.” He said to her, his eyes not leaving mine.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the blonde storm off.

“ That dress does look amazing on you.” Nikki smiled, breaking the spell.

“ Thanks Nik, you have great taste.”

The four of us spent much of the night chatting, others would join our group and then leave, but we could have chatted forever. Every so often Randy would put his hand on my arm, or on my lower back. The flash of heat his touches gave me was both pleasant and worrying.

We headed to the dance floor, Randy pulled my body close to his and this time it didn't feel awkward like it had at the twins' party almost four months ago. His hands were on the very small of my back and mine were wrapped around his neck. His lips were pressed against my forehead, not kissing me, just resting there.

“ Can we go somewhere to talk?” He whispered into my ear.

I nodded and he took my hand and led me off the dance floor. We headed out of the building to the courtyard that was lit up with thousands of fairy lights. We found a stone bench that was a little out of the way, and sat down.

“ Katie, I just want to clear the whole Summer thing up, I was drunk and lonely and it sort of just happened. I sat there all night wishing it was you sitting next to me. It was my birthday and I just wanted my best friend there.”

“ You don't have to explain yourself to me, you're both adults.”

“ I know, but I feel like I need you to know. I woke up this morning and regretted it, you know she's not my type.” I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to think about Summer and Randy together. “ You really do look incredible.” He almost whispered, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair from my face. 

I could feel the tension between us kick up a step. I could see our breath in the cool night air, mingling together as it left our bodies. He glanced down at my lips and my breath caught in my throat. Just as the inevitable was about to happen I heard Mark's words echo around my head.

What was more important to me right now, kissing Randy, or my career? If I let him kiss me, then it could be the start of something amazing, or a fling that would burn out quickly and ruin the friendship that we had built. My career, however, was my legacy, a shot at the Divas championship was just one of the things I wanted to achieve in this business. I wasn't sure which of the two choices was more selfish, but I knew which one I had to pick.

I placed my hand firmly against his broad chest.

“ Sorry Randy, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't want to ruin our friendship.”

He let out a harsh breath and closed his eyes briefly.

“ Okay, I respect that. Is it just that? Or is there something else?”

I couldn't tell Randy about my earlier conversation with Mark, I knew that his temper would get the better of him and the last thing I needed was him bursting into the office to defend me.

“ No, there's nothing else, I just need to concentrate on my career. And you're the best friend I've ever had, I don't want to ruin that for what could just be a fling.” My answer was the truth, if not all of it.

“ You'll get your shot at the top Katie, you're too good not to, and you know I'm always here for you, no matter what.” He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Wrestlemania was here! Mine and Nikki's match had gone great, I had gotten the pin after using the Blade Cutter (fireman's carry cutter), they had given us a ten minute slot, which was something at least.  
Once we were showered and dressed we sat in the back, watching the action unfold on the monitors.

“ So, what happened with lover boy last night?”

“ Don't call him that! Nothing happened.”

“ But you guys seemed different last night.”

“ Yeah well, we almost kissed, but I stopped it. My head was all messed up and I didn't want to ruin our friendship.”

“ You know Katie, sometimes you are your own worst enemy.” The brunette said, hugging me with one arm.

 

**Two months later**

Two months had passed since Wrestlemania and I hadn't told anyone about my conversation with Mark Carrano. Randy and I had gone back to normal, being friends and nothing more. When I think back to that weekend, I don't know what came over me. I had never see Randy in that way before, I had thought about it of course, it was pretty hard not to with the twins bringing it up all the time. I put it down to the excitement of my first Wrestlemania and my heightened emotions due to my unhappiness with my booking, and also a bad case of PMS!

Since that night Randy hadn't mentioned anything about our almost-kiss and he hadn't acted like he still wanted something to happen. I think both of us had just gotten carried away.

* * *

I had been called into Mark's office, this could go either way.

“ Morning Scarlett.”

“ Hi Mark, you wanted to see me?”

“ Yes, you have a decision to make.”

That sounded ominous, I nodded and hoped he would spit it out fast.

“ The bosses have been discussing something for a while, but they can't agree. It's about Total Divas.”

I was a little confused.

“ What about it?”

“ Well, Vince wants you to join the cast, but Paul and Stephanie aren't sold on the idea. Usually this wouldn't be up to you, but since they can't agree, it's your decision. Vince wants you to portray a fun, flirty Diva, show you dating a couple of the Superstars.”

“ 'Cause that worked out so well for Rosa, didn't it?” I said, a hint of derision in my tone. “ And what did Paul and Stephanie say?”

“ Well, they don't want you on the show. They think that your ring work and your promos will be enough to get you over with the fans.”

“ I was over with them! Until they decided to start booking me to lose all the time against anyone and everyone.”

“ I know, but you won your mania match.”

“ I know.” I realised that showing myself to be a moaning, ungrateful little girl was not going to help my cause.

I thought about the choice in my head. I know the other girls had a lot of fun filming the show, but if I was going to be portrayed as someone who dates a lot of the superstars, then perhaps it wouldn't be such a good idea. The situation with Randy had confused me enough, throwing another couple of superstars into the mix spelled trouble to me. I couldn't help but think that this was a ploy by Vince to keep me away from Randy.

“ So, what are you thinking?”

“ Well, it sounds as though Paul and Steph are going to give me the opportunity for my work to speak for itself, so I think, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to concentrate on that for now.”

“ Of course, I'm sure Paul will be happy with your decision, not sure I can say the same about Vince though.”

I smiled graciously and left the room; I had to keep on the good side of the bosses if I wanted my shot. In this situation I had to piss one of them off, and Paul and Steph were going to be the future of the company, so it was best to side with them. Plus, proving myself with my wrestling ability was what I wanted anyway.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

My parents were coming for their yearly visit in three days time, I had the rest of this week off plus the next two. I headed to the supermarket to fill my fridge with beer and red meat, which seemed to be their staple diet. Most of the time my fridge was bare, I was on the road too much for anything to stay fresh. I felt like I had been here for hours, my cart was almost overflowing.

As I was heading down the confectionery aisle I heard a little squeal and felt something slam against my legs, I turned around to see a little blonde head gazing up at me.

“ Hi sweetie.” I greeted Alanna, leaning down to hug her.

I looked up and saw Sam pushing her cart down towards us. Things between her and Randy were much better these days, I smiled at her and we both said 'hi'.

“ How come you aren't away like Daddy? Are you having a party? Can I come?” She asked, obviously noticing the sheer amount of food in my cart.

“ I'm not having a party, my Mom and Dad are coming to visit.”

“ Where from?”

“ From Australia.”

“ Are you from Australia?”

“ No, they moved there a few years ago.”

“ Is it far away?”

“ Yes, very.”

“ That's mean that they left you.”

“ I wanted to stay here so I could become a wrestler.”

“ I'm glad you stayed.” She smiled.

“ Me too.”

“ Come on now Ally, stop with the twenty questions.” Sam chided gently and her daughter pouted at her.

“ Mommy, can Katie come to my birthday party?”

“ Of course, if she's not busy.” She smiled at her daughter. “ Sorry Katie, I thought Randy would have already asked you.”

“ He mentioned it, but I didn't want to assume.” I laughed.

In actual fact Randy had invited me, but I hadn't thought that Sam would want me at her house, we hadn't exactly got off to the best start.

“ Ally would never forgive me or her Dad if you didn't come!”

“ Then I'll be sure to be there.” I smiled and Alanna grinned at me before following her Mom to the checkouts.

* * *

My parents arrived mid-afternoon, their flight took almost twenty-two hours with layovers at LA and Denver. Understandably they went straight to bed, which I didn't mind because it was Alanna's party this afternoon.

When I got to Sam's house I saw Nikki and John were here too, I thought it was so cool how they acted like an Auntie and Uncle to Alanna. There were a fair few people here, probably about twenty kids and an equal amount of adults. There was a bouncy castle in the garden, which the kids seemed to be loving. Sam greeted me at the door.

“ Hi Katie, glad you could make it. Ally's outside, I'll take you through.”

It seemed that almost everyone was out in the large yard anyway. As soon as the door opened I saw a flash of pink as Alanna made a run at me, leaping through the air and managing to attach herself halfway up my body. I wrapped my arms around her to ensure she didn't fall. Sam laughed beside me and I saw Randy over by the bounce house with an equally amused look on his face.

“ I'm five!” She exclaimed.

“ I know. Is it good being five?”

“ Yeah, way better than four.” I laughed gently.

I gave Alanna her present, which was a Princess make-over at a boutique in town, she was very excited about that prospect.

At the end of the party I stayed to help clean up. All of the kids had been collected by their parents and Alanna was crashed out on the couch. Randy, John and Randy's two brothers were helping to take down the bounce house while Sam, Nikki and I cleaned the dishes and trash away.

“ Shall I take the birthday girl up to bed?” Nikki asked Sam, who nodded.

Nikki gently lifted Alanna from the sofa and hugged her to her chest as she ascended the stairs. Sam and I were now dealing with the mess in the kitchen, she stopped and turned to me, a serious look in her eyes.

“ Katie, I want to apologise for how I acted when we first met. I should have done this before. I was in a really bad place, I was bitter about mine and Randy's breakup and thinking you were together really got to me. I was a bitch and I'm sorry.”

“ Don't worry about it, it must have been rough going through a divorce, having lawyers looking into your personal business.”

“ Yeah, it was tough, but we've got past that now. I mean, we're never gonna be best friends, but it's a lot better. I'd like you and I to be friends though. I mean, Alanna adores you, and she's a pretty good judge of character.” I smiled as her tone lightened

“ Yeah, I'd like that. And just for the record, there wasn't anything like that going on between me and Randy. We really are just friends.”

“ That's a shame, you really are good for him, and Alanna. I think you played a big part in he and I getting past our anger.”

“ That's sweet of you to say.”

“ I understand though, it's one thing being an Auntie figure to a five year old, but a completely different thing being a mother figure.”

“ It's not that, honestly, I love Alanna to bits, she's amazing. It's just complicated. There's the age gap, our friendship, work.”

“ Just don't let the small stuff stop you from being happy.”

“ I won't. I honestly just see him as a friend though.”

“ Fair enough.”

I couldn't believe the conversation we had just had, it sounded like she was giving me her blessing. It was a nice sentiment, but it had freaked me out a bit.

* * *

It was ten days into my parents' visit and they were doing my head in. I love them to bits, but I was so used to living on my own that having two others occupy my space was frustrating. Another reason was that I was so used to spending five out of seven days on the road that I was starting to get cabin fever. I dialled Randy's number.

“ Hi sweetheart.” He answered.

“ Hey, are you home or away?”

“ Just got home this morning. Why?”

“ Wanna go on a run? I need to get away for a while.”

“ Your parents that bad?”

“ I just need a break.”

“ Sure. Want me to pick you up and we can head to Forest Park?”

“ That sounds great. See you in a bit.”

“ Bye.”

I went up to have a shower and change into my running gear. My parents were on the couch watching a football game. As I walked towards the stairs I heard a knock at the door, I started down the stairs to try and intercept it, but my Mom got there first.

“ Why hello gorgeous. You here to pick me up?” My embarrassing mother greeted Randy.

“ You must be Mrs Andrews. I'm Randy.” He held out his hand.

“ It's Gina, none of this Mrs Andrews stuff.” She pulled him into the house, as I travelled into the room. “ This is my husband Paul.”

“ Mom, put him down.” I smiled at a terrified looking Randy.

“ You didn't tell me you had such good-looking friends.” She squeezed his arm.

“ We're going for a run.” I ignored her last comment.

“ A run? Why would you wanna do that? How long will you be, we got burgers cooking.”

“ I don't eat burgers Dad, and we'll probably be about three hours.”

“ Three hours!? Why would you wanna run for so long?” I saw Randy smirking.

“ For fitness, you know, for my job.”

“ Can't you just settle down and get a proper job sweetie? Then you could spend more time doing fun stuff like watching football or having barbecues.” I snorted a little.

“ Running is fun.”

“ Okay dear, whatever you say.” My Dad gave in.

My Mom wouldn't lay down so easily though; she placed her hand on Randy's arm.

“ Randy dear, can't you talk her out of his silly wrestling idea? A pretty girl like her shouldn't be throwing herself around every night.”

Both Randy and I let out an involuntary loud laugh.

“ Mom, Randy's a wrestler too.”

My mother roller her eyes and went to check on the burgers they had on the grill. Randy and I left.

* * *

“ So, not exactly supportive parents.” Randy said as we slid into his Range Rover.

“ Nope.” I answered bluntly. I was mortified that my parents had acting so badly in front of him.

“ Hey, what's up?”

“ If it was up to them I would sit on my ass watching sports and getting fat.”

“ You do look like you've put on a few pounds since they arrived.”

“ You asshole! Have I?”

“ Of course not, you look great.” He prodded me in the ribs.

“ You're an ass.”

“ I know.” He glanced over at me before setting his eyes back on the road. “ You never fail to amaze me though.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ You had unsupportive parents, unsupportive friends, yet you still achieved your dream.”

“ I won't have achieved my dream until I'm in the Hall of Fame.”

“ Exactly, and nothing will stop you. I love that determination and passion you have. With no support a lot of people would have taken the easy option and given up.”

“ Well, it's just not in me to give up, besides, I have all the support I need now.”

We finally got to Forest Park and had the most amazing run. I loved running through woodland, it let you forget about the world outside. Afterwards we sat down by the lake to cool down.

“ When do your parents go back?” He asked when returning from the café with two bottles of water.

“ Sunday. Then I'm back on the road next week.”

“ It'll be good to have you back out there with us.”

“ I can't wait. Then it's all uphill to Summerslam. They wanna do a Diva Battle Royale, so at least I'll be on the show.”

“ That's good.” He took a sip of water and looked as if he was trying to delay saying something.

“ Something on your mind?”

“ I just need to talk to you about Summerslam. After my match with Roman, I'm being written out.”

“ Written out? Why? For how long?”

“ I got a couple of movie projects that they wanna do in one go. It's gonna be four months.”

“ Four months!”

“ Yeah.”

“ Where? Vancouver?” He nodded. “ Well that sucks! Who am I gonna run with?”

“ You'll have to find a replacement. I got the schedule and it's jam packed too, I don't think I'm gonna be able to visit home much, if at all.”

“ What about Alanna?”

“ That's gonna be the worst part, but I'll Skype her, and Sam or my parents can bring her to visit.”

“ And me.”

“ It depends on your schedule really, doesn't it?” His eyes were sad.

“ I guess so. Four freaking months!”

“ I know, I'm sure it'll fly by.”

I had grown so used to having him around that it was probably going to be really hard, especially if our schedules didn't allow for me to visit. I know I had other friends; the twins, John, Bryan, Saraya and a couple of others, but none of them lived near me. I tried not to dwell on it too much, especially when I saw the strange look Randy was giving me. I couldn't figure out whether he was upset, concerned or something else altogether. 

We headed towards the car, both of us not talking much, our moods seemed to have gone downhill.


	14. Chapter 14

**After Summerslam**

Summerslam had been great, the Divas Battle Royale had been well received, as had the Divas championship match between Charlotte and Sasha. It was amazing to have two Divas matches on a pay-per-view. 

That was four days ago and it was today that Randy was leaving for Canada. Sam was taking him to the airport so that Alanna could spend as much time with him as possible, I couldn't go as I had to head to a radio interview, but he was going to pop by before they went.

The last couple of weeks, and even the last few days, when we had spent time together, we hadn't mentioned him leaving. We just acted as normal; it was strange, because when I thought about him leaving, it seemed like a bigger deal than it probably was. He would be contactable if I wanted to talk, at least if he wasn't filming; and if we had a day off at the same time then I could go and visit. Yet, it felt like he was going for good. I hadn't said any of this to him though.

I was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top, along with my pink converse. I was hoping he would get here soon, as I would have to leave in twenty minutes.  
Sure enough, three minutes later there was a knock at the door, I opened it and he entered. It was then that I realised the awkwardness of the situation, would he just hug me, say bye and leave? Or would we have a conversation? I wished I could have just gone with them to the airport. When I looked at Randy, he seemed to be feeling awkward too.

“ So, I'm going then.”

“ Yeah, you running a bit late?”

“ Yeah. Madam was having a tantrum, crying and screaming. She doesn't want me to go.”

“ She's not the only one.” I said honestly, the first time I had voiced my unhappiness at the situation since the day he told me. This seemed to ease the tension a little. He walked forward and took me in his arms, pulling my body tight against his, my head was buried in his shoulder. After about thirty seconds he pulled away and stood facing me. He took my face in his hands.

“ While I'm gone I'll be watching the show, and I wanna see you still kicking ass.”

“ I think I can manage that” I smiled.

“ And if anything happens then let me know straight away.”

“ Anything like what?”

“ I dunno, like if you get told you're gonna be champ.”

“ There's more chance of them picking some mark from the audience to be champ.” That caused him to laugh.

“ God, I'm gonna miss you.” He growled, sounding like he was angry he had to go.

“ I'm gonna miss you too.” Tears sprung into the corners of my eyes, surprising me.

His eyes caught mine, locking them together, his brow furrowed as if conflicted, and then his lips crashed into mine.

The kiss surprised me and for a couple of seconds I was frozen, I think my brain had shorted out. Then I felt the gentle pressure of his hands on my cheeks and the warmth and softness of his lips against my own, which brought me crashing back to reality.

I didn't know how to react, could barely process what was happening, so I let instinct take over. I lifted my arms, snaking them around his neck as his moved down to my waist. I responded to the kiss and felt him react, our lips parted and he cautiously tested the waters by flicking his tongue into my mouth. His body relaxed when I accepted his tongue and responded with my own. His arms tightened around me as he deepened the kiss. The heady mixture of his hot breath invading my mouth and his tongue toying with my own was electrifying.

I couldn't process any rational thoughts, only the feeling of his mouth on mine.

The harsh sound of a car horn blaring shocked us out of our bliss. I instantly pulled my head back and took my arms from around his neck. I could feel the blush in my cheeks, and looking at Randy, I could see that he was a little flustered too. We stood in silence looking at each other for what seemed like forever, but was in actuality only about ten seconds.

“ Sounds like you gotta go.” I said, assuming that the horn must have been either Sam or Alanna reminding him that he had a plane to catch.

“ I guess so.” He stepped forward and kissed the top of my head. “ Bye, I'll text you when I land.”

“ Okay, have a safe trip.”

And then he was gone, leaving me utterly confused. What had that kiss meant, if anything? I couldn't understand the feelings that were going through my head. What had just happened? The last thing I had expected when he said he was coming to say goodbye was that. I have to admit that it did feel good, it was a great kiss for the short time it had lasted. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands and tried to sort through my thoughts.

* * *

**One week later – Denver, Colorado**

Nikki and I were in a sushi restaurant getting some food before heading to the arena. In the past week Randy and I had only text each other, and neither of us had mentioned the kiss. I didn't know what to think.

“ Earth to Katie!” Nikki shook my arm.

“ Sorry, what's up?”

“ Nothing, what's up with you? You've been quiet for the past few days.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, I hadn't told anyone about the kiss, but I think that I needed someone to talk to about it. I let out a sigh.

“ Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't get all excited.” She looked at me expectantly. “ Randy kissed me!”

The biggest grin formed on her face, although she tried to hide it, pursing her lips together.

“ When did this happen?” She said in an overly controlled voice.

“ The day he left.”

“ Is that all I'm getting? Talk to me girl.”

“ Ugh fine! So he stopped by my house to say goodbye before Sam and Alanna took him to the airport and he was saying that I better keep kicking ass and whatever, and then he kissed me. Then someone hit the car horn and he left.”

“ How was it? Details!”

“ Good, I mean, great. Like it wasn't all hot and passionate, it wasn't like I thought he was gonna rip my clothes off and throw me onto the couch, it was more sweet and romantic.” I blushed heavily, I wasn't used to this kind of girl talk.

“ What happened when he left? What did he say?”

“ He said he would text me when he landed, and he kissed my head.”

Her face screwed up a little. “ Is that it?”

“ Yeah.”

“ And since?”

“ Nothing. We've only text, but neither of us have mentioned it. I don't know what to think.”

“ Yeah, I wouldn't either. What do you feel?”

“ I don't know. I'm confused. I have only ever thought about kissing him once before, at the Hall of Fame, but . . .” I hesitated, realising that I might have to tell Nikki everything.

“ But what?” Her eyes narrowed as her interest peaked.

“ Well, that day, at the hotel, I spoke to Mark Carrano about my frustrations and he all but told me that my friendship, my closeness, with Randy was the main thing holding me back.”

The brunettes jaw hung open slightly, her brow wrinkled in disbelief.

“ I don't understand.”

“ You know he's had his problems with Vince, the boss thinks his temper can be dangerous, so I guess he doesn't want me around him if I was going to be champ.”

“ That's bullshit!”

“ I know, but like you guys keep saying, that's the business.”

“ So, is that what's confusing your feelings?”

“ I don't know, you know I've always had reservations. From the start I feel like we've been pushed together, and that's nothing against you guys, but I don't know if any of this stuff would have happened, you know, naturally.”

“ I guess, but sometimes the situations you get put in, or pushed into, are the ones that lead to something great. Just look at Brie and Bryan, they probably wouldn't have got together if it wasn't for our storyline.”

I rubbed my face with my palms, trying to get my thoughts straight in my head.

“ Yeah, I guess. God, I'm just wiped out, I need a break.”

“ Not if you want that title girl, you gotta keep at it.”

“ I know, I know.”

“ So, are you gonna talk to Randy about it?”

“ Probably not.” I answered honestly and we both giggled.

We paid out bill and headed to the arena, changing the subject to more light-hearted chat.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

“ Are you kidding me Saraya?! I've been looking forward to this for weeks. You can't bale.”

“ I'm sorry, unless you want me to throw up all over you and everyone else there, I think it's best if you go on your own.”

“ On my own? Like a loser?”

“ Yeah, represent for all the losers.”

“ You know what, I will. I'm not gonna miss out on a good night just because you went for a dodgy curry.”

“ Have a great time beautiful.”

“ I will, feel better gorgeous.”

I got dressed into denim shorts, a Paige 'scream for me' tank and my Doc Martens. I headed to the club alone, it felt strange, but also weirdly empowering, I had never been out on my own before. I was going to see Hit the Lights, with State Champs as the support band.

Champs were amazing, I was glad that I had come, even though Saraya hadn't. I went to the bar to get another drink before the headline act.

“ Hey. Scarlett, right?” I turned around and took in the long dark brown hair with the streak of shocking blonde, the neatly trimmed beard and dark-lashed chocolate eyes.

“ Hey Seth, it's Katie actually.”

“ Well then, call me Colby.” He smiled sweetly. “ Let me buy you that.”

“ Thanks, Colby.”

“ So, you a Hit the Lights fan, or just fancied a night out?”

“ A fan ever since This is a Stick-Up. I've never seen them live before though.”

“ I can introduce you to them if you want.”

“ You know them? That's awesome!”

“ Yeah, I'll take you after. You here with anyone?”

“ No, Saraya was meant to be coming, but she's too busy throwing up.”

“ You can come hang with me and my friends if you want, don't feel like you have to though.”

“ No, that sounds good, thanks.”

The venue wasn't huge, but there were probably about five-hundred people here. Colby and I were asked a few times for photos, which we were happy to oblige. The friends he was with weren't wrestlers, but they were all pretty stacked, so I'm guessing they were gym buddies.

The music was loud, so we weren't chatting much, and even when he did say something I could barely make out what he was saying so I just smiled and nodded.   
When 'Should've Known' came on I looked at Colby and grinned. He motioned his finger between me and his shoulders and I shook my head fervently. He mouthed 'come on' and I rolled my eyes. The next thing I knew he stood behind me, grabbed hold of my hips and lifted me effortlessly over his head and placed me on his shoulders. It took me a bit by surprise, but it was a better view because there had been a couple of tall people in front of me. We were a couple of rows back from the front, but when he sang the lines 'Will you sing the silence/Do you hear it ringing out/Will you search around the darkness/For a light that can't be found', Nick, the lead singer, leant over and grabbed my hand, singing while looking directly in my eyes. I admit, I had a proper fangirl moment.

Once the song ended Colby showed no sign of letting me down. I started to feel a little awkward, I was sitting high above the crowd, probably blocking off a few people's views, with my legs wrapped around the head of someone I had only spoken to for the first time an hour ago. Sure, I saw Colby around work a lot, and we had said 'hi' in passing in the corridors, but we'd never had a proper conversation. I shimmied back a little so I could place my hands on his shoulders, before swinging my legs around and jumping off so I landed behind him. Colby spun around to face me and smiled, I motioned that I was going to get a drink, as the band was finishing up anyway.

While I waited for my drink, Colby came over with Nick, the singer.

“ Hey Nick, this is Katie. She's a huge fan.”

“ Hi Katie. So, Col tells me that you're a wrestler too.”

“ Yeah I am. You had an awesome set by the way.”

“ Thanks. We were gonna head out for something to eat before we head to the next town, if you guys wanna join us?”

“ My friends have gotta head off, but I'm game if you are Katie.”

“ Yeah of course.” I grinned.

It would be nice to hang out with some new faces. I love my friends to bits, but whenever I hang with the twins the conversation inevitably turned to Randy. It had been almost four weeks since he left, and still neither one of us had mentioned the kiss, I figured it was just better to forget about it, he obviously had. It was just one of those things that happens when emotions run high. I had been upset because he was going and he was too; leaving Alanna for four months was really hard for him. Our conversations mainly consisted of work talk, how the movie was going, and talking about Alanna, who I spent every Thursday with. Randy's parents had taken her to see him last weekend, they stayed for two nights, but apparently he only got about three hours with them each day. I was hoping to visit soon, but it would probably have to be when we were in Washington for Raw, if I had time.

Colby, the band and I went for some late dinner at a diner nearby, I wasn't really hungry so I just had some fries and a diet coke.  
It was almost two when the band left so that they could drive to the next town. Colby and I waved them off from outside of the venue.

“ Thanks for introducing me to them, they're really awesome guys.”

“ Sure, no problem. It's nice to know there's someone else on the roster who shares my music tastes. Might come in handy if a cool band is playing when we hit a town.”

“ Yeah, especially if Saraya's gonna be a pussy and ditch me.” We both laughed. “ It's a lot like our lives isn't it, touring in a band?”

“ Yeah, except we do it all year round.”

“ True, we're hardcore!”

“ Yeah, erm, I'll walk you to the hotel.”

“ Aren't you staying there?”

“ No, my house is a ten minute cab ride away.”

“ Oh, you don't have to walk me then, it's only a ten minute walk. You hail a cab.”

“ You think I'm the kinda guy who would let a girl walk home alone at two in the morning?”

“ I guess not.” I smiled as we started to walk in the direction of the hotel that ninety-five percent of the roster were staying in.

We chatted more about music on the way; it was amazing how similar our tastes were. We got talking about our other interests and learned that we both mainly use cross-fit for our workouts, it's no wonder his body looks so good in his ring gear! The conversation flowed easily and I realised that I was having a really good time just chatting to him, it didn't hurt that he was gorgeous, of course. I had never had such an instant connection with someone before.

The night was getting cooler and Colby took off his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders, for which I thanked him, he then placed his arm over them too. We reached the hotel and Colby hailed one of the cabs outside, he then came to say goodnight.

“ I had a really good time tonight, thanks for letting me hang out with you and the guys.” I smiled, looking up at him.

“ My pleasure, I'd like to do it again sometime.”

“ Yeah, I'd like that too.”

I wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me, I wanted him to though, which surprised me. Sure enough he placed his hands on my waist and leaned his face into mine. His lips pressed gently onto mine and the hair of his beard grazed the skin around them, I'd never kissed a guy with a beard before. His grip on my waist grew a little tighter as he parted his lips and I followed suit. The heat from his mouth infiltrated my body as he pushed his tongue in and playfully found mine. We kissed heatedly for a few minutes until we both pulled back.

I had a sudden compulsion to invite him back to my room, but I pushed it back down. Contrary to what my Christmas tryst with Nick might imply, I was not the kind of girl to sleep with someone on the spur of the moment. Before Nick I had only slept with two men in my twenty-four years, and I had been in a relationship with each of them. I had also only been on the roster for a year and I had slept with one superstar and ninety percent of the roster were sure I was sleeping with Randy, it probably wasn't the best idea to have a one night stand with another.

“ Goodnight.” I smiled, fighting the urge that was making a blush form on my cheeks and heat form between my legs.

“ Yeah, goodnight. I'll see you at TV tomorrow.”

He lightly pecked a kiss on my lips and turned towards his cab.

“ Oh Colby, your jacket!”

“ Keep it, it looks good on you.” He smiled sweetly before heading off into the night.

* * *

I let the elevator go straight past the floor I was staying on and got out at level five. I headed to the room where I knew Saraya was, probably still lying on her sick bed. I knocked lightly on the door, testing if she was awake. I heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

“ Katie, if this is you about to tell me how awesome the show was, I'm gonna knock you out!”

Saraya opened the door slowly, her eyes set in a glare, knowing that it would be my face she saw.

“ Fine, I won't tell you.” I pouted. “ You feeling any better?”

“ I haven't thrown up for an hour and a half, so that's a win.” She hugged me. “ Hold on a minute, that's not your jacket, and it smells of dude!” She eyes me suspiciously.

“ Seth Rollins kissed me!”

“ What the fuck?! Colby? Man, he's hot! And his beard!”

“ I know.”

“ Yes Katie! Please tell me he's in your room waiting for you, or even better, he's in the hallway waiting for both of us!”

“ Ewww! I don't wanna share. Anyway, no, he went home.”

“ After he screwed you right?”

“ No, we just kissed.”

“ Eugh, boring. You are gonna screw him though?” I laughed at her enthusiasm.

“ I don't know!”

“ The answer is yes Katie! When a guy as hot as Colby Lopez shows an interest, the answer is always yes!”

“ You're a secret slut aren't you?”

“No! Come on Katie, you need a good screw. Don't tell me you aren't going to do anything because of Orton. He's in Canada for the next three months. At least have amazing sex with Colby to keep your bed warm until he's back!”

It wasn't that Saraya didn't like Randy, she did, she just thought that he was too old for me. That was the difference between her and the twins. The twins are almost thirty-three and love the idea of us all being couples, whereas Saraya is more my age and thinks that I shouldn't tie myself down to a guy who is almost a decade older than me and who has a five year old child.

“ God, I'm not fucking waiting for Randy! Anyway, how do you know sex with Colby would be amazing?”

“ The beard! Woman, how many times do I have to tell you about the power of the beard?” We both laughed.

“ I'll see what happens. He might not want to take it further.”

“ Are you kidding me? Of course he will, you have it all! The tits, the ass, the abs, the face!”

“ I love how my face is last on that list! I'll see him at TV tomorrow.”

“ And just casually bring up me joining in!” She said with an exaggerated wink.

“ Saraya, you have a boyfriend now!”

“ I know, I know. I'm joking.” 

Saraya was going out with Kevin Skaff from A Day to Remember, she had been with him for four months.

“ Anyway, I'll let you get to bed. Night.”

As I was walking down the hallway I heard Saraya's voice bellow from behind me.

“ Don't forget to shave for all the sexy sex tomorrow!”

I turned and stuck both middle fingers up at her before quickly retreating back to my room.


	15. Chapter 15

I headed to the arena alone, Saraya still wasn't a hundred percent and she didn't have a match or a segment, so she was going to fly home early. I had a dark match with Natalya, I loved working in the ring with Natty, but I was still so frustrated that I as stuck on dark matches, even if I was set for the win.

The match went great and I hit the Blade Cutter perfectly. As I headed into the back I saw Colby leaning against the wall, a grin spread onto my face, even though I tried to suppress it.

“ Great match.” He said, planting a light kiss on my lips, which greatly surprised me.

“ Thanks. You on later?”

“ Nah, they're giving me a rest after Sunday.”

Colby had had a triple threat with Joe and Jon (Roman and Dean).

“ So, you just came to check out my match.” I said, looking up at him.

“ That, and to ask if you wanted to go for a drink later.”

“ Yeah, I'd like that.”

“ Awesome. I'll come by the hotel at nine?”

“ Sounds good, I'll see you later.”

He placed another kiss on my lips, this time lingering for a few seconds. I watched him walk away before heading to the locker room to shower.

“ So, Seth huh?” I heard John Cena's voice behind me as I was about to push open the locker room door. I turned around and locked my eyes on his clear blue ones.

“ He just asked me out for a drink.”

“ Cool, he seems like a nice guy.”

“ You're not mad?”

“ Why would I be mad? 'Cause of Randy? Hell, if he hasn't made a move yet, that's his problem.”

“ I guess, don't tell Nikki just yet though, she'll be pissed. And it might not even come to anything.” He chuckled at me.

* * *

I headed down to the foyer at nine to meet Colby. He was dressed in smart black jeans and a burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up, I wore a black dress and heels. We headed to a nearby bar and chatted for hours.

When he walked me back to the hotel he once again kissed me.

“ You can come up if you want.” I said hesitantly against his lips.

He nodded and we headed for the elevator, still kissing. When we were safely behind closed doors he backed me against the wall, his lips attacking my own as his hands moved feverishly over my body. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands reached the bottom of my dress and began to pull it up. I let him bring it over my head and saw as he quickly appraised me.

“ You have an amazing body.”

I didn't answer, just let out slight moan as his lips found my nipple through the thin material of my bra. I let one hand drop and come between our bodies to feel the bulge of his erection through the denim of his jeans. He groaned as he thrust into my hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. He pulled back a little to rid himself of his shirt. As he latched his lips onto my neck and directed me towards the bed. I fell backward and he was on me in a second, his weight above me, I could feel his rock hard cock pressing against me through the material of his jeans. The friction made the dampness between my legs increase as I anticipated what would come next.

All of a sudden he pulled back and I made a small noise of protest as the warmth of him left my body.

“ We shouldn't do this, not yet.”

“ Why not?”

“ I don't want us to just be one night. I really like you and I want something more. I don't want to rush things and mess it up.” He said, and I could see in his eyes how difficult he was finding this, which made me feel a little better.

“ Okay, I get that.” I said, still catching my breath. I was disappointed, the need I was feeling between my legs wasn't just going to go away, but I could understand where he was coming from.

“ I'm sorry for getting you all riled up. I promise when it does happen, it'll be worth the wait.” He winked at me as he got off the bed to retrieve his shirt from the floor.

“ I'll hold you to that.” I was still laid out on the bed.

“ Are you heading home tomorrow?”

“ Yeah, that was the plan.”

“ Do you have any plans, only I was thinking you could maybe stay here and I could show you around, maybe take you for a meal.”

“ Yeah, I could do that.”

I hadn't got any plans this week, usually on a Thursday I would have Alanna for the day, but her and Sam were on holiday for a fortnight.

“ Amazing, I'll see you tomorrow then.” He walked back to me and kissed me strong and hard before leaving the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later my phone rang, the caller ID flashed up Randy's name and photo.

“ Hey Orton, long time no speak.” I teased.

“ Hi beautiful, it's only been two days.”

“ I thought you had forgotten all about me, I'm sitting here all lonely and you are probably out having fun.” I realised I was flirting with him, I blamed it on Colby getting me all hot.

“ I could never forget about you angel. What's been going on then, anything interesting?”

_Oh yeah, I'm just lying here naked feeling frustrated because Seth Rollins was grinding up against me._

“ Not really, I had a dark match with Natty tonight, I wasn't on Raw, as you probably saw. That's about it.”

I wasn't sure why I hadn't told him about Colby, obviously not in graphic detail, but tell him about going for a drink. I just thought that it wasn't the sort of thing that the two of us could discuss.

“ Yeah, I saw Raw. Don't let it get you down baby girl, you'll get your push sooner or later.”

“ That's what everyone keeps telling me, sooner would be better. Anyway, how's the movie?”

“ Yeah good. We should be wrapping on this one in a couple of weeks, then start the next one. I have a day or so free in between, which I'm pretty sure coincides with Raw in Washington. It'd be good to see you.”

“ Oh, that's awesome. I'll definitely come, I'll bring Ally too.”

“ You're the best, you know that? I miss you.”

“ I miss you too.”

“ I'll let you get off to bed anyway. Speak to you soon.”

“ Okay bye.”

Visiting Randy would be great, I had really missed him these last few weeks. But that wasn't what I had running through my head as I pulled the covers up around me. I thought about those few hot minutes between me and Colby, and my stomach bubbled with anticipation at what the next couple of days would bring.

* * *

The next day I awoke feeling a mixture of happy and super frustrated, my body hadn't seemed to have calmed down from Colby rutting against me. I headed for a shower, hopefully that would cool me off.

It didn't! Once I had dried my hair and body, I checked my phone.

_Morning beautiful. Be ready at 10, I'll pick you up. Wear something comfortable. Colby x_

A huge grin spread across my face, I wondered what he had planned. I dressed in jeans and a tight fitting black tank top that showed just enough cleavage. I did my hair and make-up, grabbed a jacket and headed to the foyer.

As I entered I saw him walk through the revolving doors, dressed in jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, he looked amazing. When we reached each other he pulled me into a kiss, placing his hand on the side of my face, cupping my cheek gently.

“ You look amazing.”

“ Thanks. So do you. So, what have you got planned?”

“ Do you like roller-coasters?”

“ Love them.”

“ God, you are perfect for me.” The genuine emotion in his tone took me back a bit, he quickly changed back to his usual playful tone. “ We're going to Adventureland. Trust me, it's awesome.”

Colby drove and we spent all day riding the roller-coasters, playing fairground games and lots of kissing. When we were queueing for rides he would stand behind me and pull me into his chest, with my back to him. Every time I could feel that his cock was semi-hard beneath the denim, but even so, when he dropped me back off at the hotel he just kissed me and said goodnight. I wanted to invite him up, I ached to feel him inside me, but after what he said the previous time, I didn't press the issue.


	16. Chapter 16

For the next two weeks we spent every moment we weren't working, together. Luckily Nikki and Brie were on holiday with their Mom for two weeks, as Nikki probably wouldn't have liked Colby monopolising my time.

I loved spending time with Colby, everything about him was fun and uncomplicated, and uncomplicated was what I need right now. We were into the same things, loved the same music, he was everything I wanted in a boyfriend. We had never had the official conversation, but it was pretty clear to everyone that we were a couple.

Things had moved pretty fast between us, all apart from in one department, we still hadn't slept together. The anticipation was killing me, I had all of these new feelings swimming around inside my head, and if he was good in bed then that would be the icing on the cake.

I had flown back to Missouri on Wednesday night, as I hadn't wanted to miss out on my day with Alanna. Randy's little girl seemed to really love our days together, and so did I. She was a breath of fresh air and totally adorable. It also gave Sam a bit of a break since Randy wasn't around at the moment. Sam and I have become friends since we cleared the air at Alanna's party.

I took Alanna to the endangered wolf centre, she loved all animals and wasn't at all frightened by the big brutes. Afterwards we went out for some dinner before I took her back home. As she went to play with her toys I stood talking to Sam in the kitchen.

“ So, is it still okay if I take Ally to Washington and to see her Dad?”

“ Yeah, of course. She's really looking forward to it.”

“ Awesome. Me too.”

“ Have you told him about you and Colby?” I had told Sam about my relationship, she was a good person to talk to about it, especially with Nikki being away. I hadn't told Alanna yet though.

“ No, it's not like I'm not telling him on purpose, I just never get around to it.”

“ I think that you should tell him before anyone else does, you know how he feels about you!”

“ That's just it, I don't! He's never told me.”

“ Well, either way, I'd tell him if I were you. Even if he doesn't have feelings for you, he wouldn't be happy that his best friend was keeping something from him.”

“ I guess. Thanks Sam. I'll see you soon. See you later Ally.”

“ Bye Katie.” A little voice called after me.

* * *

As I pulled up to my house I noticed an unfamiliar car parked in my drive. I pulled up behind it and got out of my own vehicle, when I straightened up and turned, I saw a familiar two-tone head, attached to a gorgeous six foot one body. I couldn't control my legs as they set off towards him at running pace. I jumped into his arms and he pulled me snug into his chest.

“ I couldn't wait until tomorrow.” He muttered against my hair before he claimed my lips with his own.

As we were walking towards the front door, still attached at the lips, Colby’s right hand crawled up the back of my top and undid my bra clasp as his left hand had become attached to my ass. I unlocked the door quickly, not wanting to give my neighbours any more of a show than they were already getting. Our lips only parted for the second it took him to pull my top over my head and they were back together. We were both moaning and he began to rub and massage my bare breasts, flicking my nipples, making my back arch at his touch. His tongue fought with mine for dominance of our mouths as I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his muscular shoulders. As we walked upstairs to my bedroom, me walking backwards, I unfastened his belt and dropped it to the floor. I then undid his zipper and pushed his jeans down, which he stepped out of before returning the favour with mine. As we basically fell through my door I slid off his boxers and pushed him down onto my huge bed.

I began kissing and sucking on his neck and he grabbed onto my hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling it slightly. I kissed all the way down his torso until I came face to face with Colby junior for the first time. I was now on my knees and I took ‘him’ into my mouth. I massaged my tongue all along his length while holding onto his thighs with my hands. He still had his hands in my hair and every time I would do something he particularly liked, he would pull it ever so slightly and make me gasp. I tried to take him fully into my mouth as I was sucking strongly, which made me gag a little and then he roughly pulled me back up to him.

“ God you’re amazing.” He whispered before he latched his reddened lips onto mine once again.

He gently pushed me down onto my bed and pulled off the French knickers I was wearing. He slid down and parted my legs wide. He delved into my lower regions and his tongue lapped at me, licking away the moisture. I shrieked happily as he pushed his tongue deeper into me and then pulled out to suck, nibble and lick at my clit. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he was pleasuring me.

All of a sudden he stopped and I was going to complain until I felt him thrust into me deeply and I gasped in pure ecstasy. 

“ Oh fuck Katie.” He groaned as he slammed into me again. " You feel so good."

He repositioned himself and thrust hard, almost tearing me in two and I screamed as he hit my spot. He pulled out of me and entered again, getting more forceful and passionate with each thrust.

“ Oh God, oh fuck!” I wailed as I felt myself nearing climax. 

I began to buck my hips up to meet with his, making the thrill and pleasure even stronger. It felt so good to be here, in my bed with Colby, with him inside of me finally, making me scream. He slammed into me once more and I was there. The pleasure literally exploding inside of me. He let me lie there and regain my composure before we focused on him once more.

Colby lay on his back waiting for me to have enough energy to bring him over the edge. When I had recovered from my amazing orgasm I straddled him and lowered myself onto his length. I felt like it had been so long since I had done this, I hoped I remembered how to do it, it was just like riding a bike, once you learn, you never forget, you just get better I realised. I rocked back and forth gently at first teasing him and he raised his eyebrows at me. I smirked as he gripped hold of my hips and pulled me up off of him and then dropped me back down. I yelped as he entered me once again and he grinned in triumph.

He still had hold of my hips but I had once again taken over. I lifted myself from and lowered myself onto his bronzed form over and over, each time getting more and more forceful. He moaned and repeated my name over and over; it felt so good just to hear him say it. I leant forward to allow our lips to connect again as I continued to bounce on top of him. His tongue explored my mouth although we were both finding it harder to breathe. I was moaning at the feeling of having him inside of me finally, it was so good. Eventually I felt him arch his back as he was hurtling towards his peak.

I rammed myself onto him forcefully a few more times, reaching my second orgasm, until I felt him release inside of me. I rocked on him again as I allowed him to ride out his orgasm until I could no longer physically do it. I stopped and he pulled me down to his mouth by my hair. Our lips clashed violently and our tongues once again battled it out until he pulled away and I slid off him and went to lay beside him.

“ God I love you Katie.” He sighed and my eyes widened at his words, it had only been two weeks.

" I love you too." I replied, more on instinct than anything else.

Of course I had feelings for him, strong feelings, but it was so early in our relationship. We had only just become intimate with one another, which true to his word, had been amazing and well worth the wait, but to confess love for one another this quickly seemed a little rushed. It didn't stop me from curling into his body as he wrapped his arms around me and peppered tiny kisses along my hairline.

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

I had just pulled on my ring gear when the locker room door opened and in sashayed the twins, looking tanned and beautiful from their holiday. I grabbed them both into a hug before Nikki turned to me.

“ Walk with me?”

I swallowed hard and followed her into the corridor.

“ John said you wanted to talk to me.”

“ Yeah, I don't know if you heard anything on your well connected grape vine, but I wanted to tell you myself. Me and Colby are seeing each other, and when I say that, I mean that it's actually getting pretty serious.”

Her eyes narrowed at me, as though she was trying to read my facial expressions carefully.

“ How serious can it be, I've only been gone two weeks.”

“ I know, it's moved crazy fast, but he's awesome.”

“ Have you dropped the 'L' bomb?” Her eyes widened as she saw my blush. “ Katie! So, what about Randy and, you know, the kiss?” She lowered her voice at the mention of the kiss.

“ What about Randy? He hasn't even mentioned that in the last two months. What was I meant to do, wait four freaking months, holding onto the ghost of a kiss?”

“ Fair point. As long as Colby treats you right, then I'm happy for you.”

She pulled me into a huge hug.

“ I've missed you Katie.”

“ I've missed you too, now tell me all about your holiday.”


	17. Chapter 17

I had missed my best friend in the past two and a half months months, his filming was on a really intense schedule, so he didn't have much time off to come home and I was touring with work so I barely had any time to see people that lived ten minutes away from me, never mind someone halfway across the country. Luckily enough, Raw was taping in Washington, so I could visit him in Vancouver. Sam had allowed me to bring Alanna with me so that she could see her Dad, she missed him so much. I had picked her up on the Saturday night and we flew into DC. The next morning I hired a car and we drove the four hours to Vancouver, Alanna was so excited on the drive. My phone rang and I pressed the button to answer it, Colby's voice filled the car.

“ Morning beautiful. How are you?” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“ I'm good. You have a good night?” I asked, Colby had been out last night with a few of the guys, but I hadn't been able to go as I had Alanna to look after.

“ Yeah was really fun. I wish you were here right now though, I have something that you could help me sort out.” The man really was insatiable.

“ Speakerphone Colby! Five-year-old present.” I warned.

“ Oh shoot! I forgot. I better go. Bye gorgeous.”

“ See ya.” I laughed.

Alanna had a strange look on her face as she looked up at me.

“ Who's Colby?” She asked innocently.

“ He's Seth Rollins. He works with me and your Daddy. Have you heard of him?”

“ Daddy says he's a jerk.” I was pretty sure that she had no idea what that word meant or even that it was an insult.

“ Your Daddy doesn't know him very well.” 

“ Is Colby your boyfriend?”

“ Yeah he is.” I answered honestly, not quite believing that I was being grilled by a five-year-old.

“ Is Daddy your boyfriend too?”

“ No sweetie. A girl should only have one boyfriend. Daddy is just my friend.” 

We stopped for something to eat and a toilet break about halfway into the journey, once back in the car Alanna fell asleep. The last two hours of the journey went by quickly and soon we were pulling up at the address that Randy had sent to me. As if sensing it, Alanna's eyes shot open and when she caught sight of her Dad waiting outside for us she let out a squeal. Randy looked great, he had on black board shorts and a tight grey t-shirt as he was leaning up against the wall of the house he was renting, the sun making his skin glisten. As we pulled into the driveway Randy walked up to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He freed his daughter from her child's seat and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head as he embraced her tightly.

“ Oh I missed you my beautiful princess.” He grinned, burying his face in the top of her head.

“ Miss you too Daddy.” She squealed happily.

I climbed out of the car as I watched the cute scene between Father and daughter. Randy looked over at me when I was fully emerged from the car and pulled me into a hug, his daughter still perched in his arms. As he wrapped his right arm around me, he nestled his head into my neck and whispered in my ear.

“ Missed you so much girl.” As he kissed my head.

“ Missed you too you big dork.” I had worried that this reunion would be awkward due to the kiss we had shared before he left, but it wasn't.

* * *

We ordered take-out for dinner and sat around the table at his rented house and chatted. Alanna was talking a million miles an hour, seemingly telling him about every new toy she had gotten since she had last seen him, even though she had probably told him all of these things already on their phone-calls. I told him about things that were going on at work, although he had been watching the shows to keep up to speed. 

After dinner we went into the lounge and put Frozen on for Alanna before she had to go to bed. Alanna was sitting on the floor among her Frozen toys, acting each scene with them, as she had watched it so often. Randy was sitting on one end of the couch and I was on the other, with my legs up and stretched across his lap. He started to rub my feet and I smiled at him, it did feel good. 

At the end of the film, as the credits were rolling, Alanna looked round at the both of us with a curious look in her pretty green eyes.

“ Daddy. Katie says that you don't know Cirby very well.”

“ Cirby? Who the heck is Cirby?”

“ I think you mean Colby honey.” I pointed out.

“ Erm, I guess I don't know him very well no. That's a strange thing to say.” He smiled at his little girl.

“ Colby is Katie's boyfriend.” Alanna said making an emphasis on the 'boy'.

I waited for Randy's reaction, after how he had acted when he found out Nick and I had slept together who knew how he would react to this, especially after the kiss we had shared before he left. I hadn't wanted him to find out this way, although I wasn't doing anything wrong, so I don't know why I was so bothered about what he was going to say. To my surprise, he didn't say anything, he didn't even give me one of his trademark brooding looks, in fact, his face didn't give away any idea of what he was thinking. That worried me.

“ Okay sweetie. I think it's time that Daddy took you to bed.” He stood and Alanna lifted her arms to signal she wanted to be picked up, which he of course obliged.

As I watched them walk up the stairs I wondered what had just happened, Randy was normally not one to keep quiet about anything, he always had an opinion. I gathered up Alanna's toys and put them tidily in the corner and then flicked through the TV channels, I finally settled on Fight Club, which was one of my all time favourites. I had been watching for about fifteen minutes when I heard Randy come downstairs, he didn't come into the lounge though, he went straight into the kitchen and starting clearing up the dinner. I couldn't be bothered to go in and ask him what was wrong, I would wait until he came back in. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only about ten minutes, he re-entered the room and sat down in the same place he had been before, although this time I did not automatically put my legs up as I usually did. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for twenty more minutes, just watching the film, which we had probably watched together at least ten times.

“ Colby? Seriously?” He finally said, and I was pleased in a way, I knew Randy like this, not the silent man I had just witnessed.

“ What Randy? What have you got against the guy?”

“ Like I've said before, he's a jerk!” He spat. “ I don't think he's good enough for you.”

“ Good enough for me? Is it just him that's not good enough for me? Or are you gonna be pissed whoever I go out with?”

“ Look Katie, I'm only trying to look out for you! I mean, he's cheated before.” He must have noticed the slight shock in my face, I hadn't known that. “ Yeah, he was even stupid enough to get caught. Posted the girls photos on Twitter, it was one of the girls he was on NXT with, his fiancé wasn't impressed.” He seemed to be enjoying telling me.

“ People change Randy. Don't tell me you never cheated on anyone.” I tried to hide how much this had shaken me, but like I said, lots of people cheat in one relationship and not in others, and Colby and I had only been seeing each other for a couple of months. 

“ We'll see.” He said, still not looking at me.

“ I think I'm gonna go.” I said, gathering my things and storming towards the door. “ I will pick Alanna up on Tuesday after Smackdown.”

“ Don't bother, I'll drop her off, I have a meeting with Vince on Tuesday.” He sneered.

It was ten o'clock when I left and it was a four hour drive back to DC, which I wasn't looking forward to as it was raining heavily and I was pissed off. I turned the music up loud and drove more recklessly than I should have. At one point I skidded on the highway and had to pull over to calm myself down. All I wanted to do was call Randy, he was the one who would calm me down in a crisis or when I was upset, but I was too stubborn. Instead I cried, I cried because I had missed my best friend for the past months and when I finally saw him we had fought. The car suddenly filled with the sound of my ringing phone, I hoped it was Randy, but I knew that it wouldn't be, he was just as stubborn as me. I answered and heard Colby's voice, which made me smile.

“ Hey beautiful. Are you looking forward to seeing me?” I could almost hear the smile on his face.

“ Yeah baby, I cant wait.” I said, although it had been the last thing I was thinking of.

“ Good, I've been missing you. I'm in room four four nine when you get here. I'll wait up.”

“ Okay babe. I'll be there in about two hours.” 

I got back onto the road and finished the final two hours of the journey to DC and into the arms of my boyfriend. When I got to the hotel I headed back to the room Alanna and I had shared the previous night and showered quickly before slipping into one of my sexier dresses and black lace underwear. I grabbed my bag and headed to room four four nine, still feeling pissed off with Randy, but excited to see Colby.

The second he opened the door I pounced on him and pressed my hot lips against his, he smiled into the kiss and pulled me into the room, kicking the door shut behind me. 

“ You look super hot Katie.” He smiled and recaptured my lips with his own, running his fingers down my body. 

He moved his hands to the back of my dress and undid the zipper which allowed my strapless dress to fall from my body. He stepped back a step and looked at me, taking in each inch of me hungrily with his eyes, he seemed to like what he saw. He pulled off his own shirt and stepped back over to me, wrapping his arms around my body and walking us over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me down so I was on my knees, he looked me in the eyes and smirked as I caught sight of the bulge in his shorts. I unzipped them and freed his member, stroking the length of him with my fingers until he grew fully hard. I kissed the tip and he let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. I licked my lips before wrapping my mouth around it and gently sucking, I used my hand to grip his shaft and could see the pleasure in his face. He was winding his fingers into my hair as I took his whole length into my mouth, and gently pulled whenever I did something he particularly liked. 

After a while when he knew he was getting close he pushed me away from him, he loved doing his, getting to the brink and then concentrating on me, so that we could draw it out longer. He pulled me onto the bed and parted my legs before delving his head between them. He used his expert tongue to flick over my clit, making me squirm beneath him before moving down to my damp slit. He used his fingers to massage my clit while his tongue worked his magic, making me even wetter with every movement. I finally felt myself reaching climax and, sensing it, he put one hand on each of my thighs, pulling them further apart as he attacked my clit with his mouth, taking me those final steps towards ecstasy as my whole body twitched beneath him. 

He wasn't done then, once I had calmed down a little he flipped me onto my front and I rose so that I was on all fours. He positioned himself behind me as he grasped my ass in his hands and slowly slid himself into me, setting a sensual pace. I was still feeling angry about what had happened earlier and so I felt like having more fast paced, semi-aggressive sex than what it seemed Colby was going with and so with every one of his thrusts I bucked my hips back into him and I lowered the front half of my body down on the bed so that I could feel him deeper inside me. Colby seemed to get the message and started pounding into me faster and with more force, which was perfect. It didn't take me long to reach my peak for a second time, as I started to feel my walls contract around his throbbing cock. He noticed the signs and made his last few thrusts hard and fast as I came hard and then felt him release inside of me.

We both collapsed on the bed beside each other, his arm slung lazily over my waist, he kissed my lips softly as he smiled his goofy smile.

“ That was the best ever.” He said simply and I had to agree, it was amazing.

Soon we were both ready for sleep, I was going to stay in Colby's room tonight, there wasn't much point going back to my own now, as it was almost four am. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

I didn't hear from Randy all of Monday, and if he came to Raw, I didn't see him. I spent the day hanging out with Colby, and we had a workout with Joe and Jon.

I was now in catering at the Smackdown taping, I didn't have a match tonight, but I had finally got a televised match on Raw yesterday. Naomi and I had a great ten minute match to open the show.

Colby was out in the ring having a match with Finn Balor and Neville, so I was at a table alone. I saw Randy turn the corner chatting to Cody Rhodes, Alanna ran towards me as soon as she saw me. I picked her up into my lap and she stole a carrot stick from my plate. Randy and Cody reached the table where I was sat , but made no move to sit. Cody said hello, but Randy did not.

“ We saw you on TV yesterday, you was good.”

“ Aww thanks baby. I thought you might come to the show.”

She scrunched up her cute little face.

“ Daddy was busy and tired.”

I shot Randy a look, but he was busy scanning the room and avoiding eye contact.

“ Nevermind, you can come see me another time. You gonna give Daddy a big hug and kiss goodbye?”

Alanna stood up in my lap and held her arms out for a hug and pursed her lips for a kiss. Randy leaned down to kiss her, his head only a foot away from my own. His eyes didn't so much as flicker towards my face as he said goodbye to his daughter.

“ Here's her stuff. Look after her.” He dropped the Disney Princess bag by my feet. “ Bye my beautiful princess, I'll see you soon.” His tone had changed completely as he gave her a last kiss on top of her head.

_Look after her? Fucking look after her? How dare he? It pissed me off that he said that, of course I was going to look after her, I always did._ I knew he had said it to piss me off, and the only thing stopping me from going after him and giving him a piece of my mind, was that I knew that it was what he wanted.

* * *

When we landed back in St Louis Alanna was getting tired, I strapped her into the car seat and we headed back to her Mom's. I turned the music down so that she could go to sleep easily and not be disturbed.

“ I wish Daddy was your boyfriend.” She said, barely audibly as she drifted off to sleep.

Alanna's words made me fell a little sad, although I'm not sure why. I had never wanted Randy in that way, although I had thought about it, how could I not with Nikki brining the subject up nearly every time I saw her, but I have genuinely only seen him as my best friend. Until we kissed that is. The kiss hadn't ignited a passion in me, or any of the old clichés, but it had made me think about him a little differently. I liked that he was protective over me, but he shouldn't have been mad at me for seeing someone, especially not when he could see I was happy. But then again, if Randy was only a friend to me, why had I been terrified of telling him and Colby?

When I had dropped Alanna off back at Sam's I sent Randy a text, I was too tired to talk to him and I was still pissed about how he had treated me all weekend.

_Alanna is home safe. Sorry you had to find out about me and Colby like that. X_

After a while I heard my phone bleep with a response, I looked down at it hopefully.

_Thanks_

That was all that his reply was. And that, it turned out, was the last time Randy and I would communicate until he came back to work in nearly two months time.


	18. Chapter 18

**~~The next day ~~**

After my morning workout I was sorting out my clothes and doing some laundry, ready for the next trip. My phone rang and I was surprised when I looked at the caller ID and it was Samantha.

“ Hi Sam, what's up?” I asked, the phone tucked under my chin as I folded up clean clothes into my travel bag. 

“ Hi Katie. Was everything okay at the weekend? Only, Alanna seems to think that she has caused you and Randy to fall out, she's pretty upset.” Sam sounded half angry and half confused.

“ Oh no, the poor thing! It wasn't her fault at all! Is it okay if I come over and talk to her?”

“ Yeah, of course, come on over.”

I headed over to Sam's house to set Alanna's mind at ease. When I got there I saw her playing with her 'My Little Ponies'. As soon as she saw me she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs.

“ Hey beautiful.”

“ Hi Katie. Do you wanna play horseys?” 

I sat down on the rug and started playing with a pink pony's hair. Sam brought me a coffee, which I thanked her for, before she went back into the kitchen.

“ Alanna honey? Your Mama told me that you think you made me and your Daddy fall out?” She looked at me with glistening eyes.

“ I'm sorry Katie.”

“ You don't need to be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong. How come you think we fell out?”

“ When I woke up you were gone and Daddy was sad and when he took me back to you, he didn't give you a cuddle.” It was amazing how observant a five-year-old could be. “ Is it 'cause I said about Cirby?” She started to cry and I tried to hold back a smirk as she mistook Colby's name again. I picked her up and hugged her to my chest.

“ Hey, hey, calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. Me and Daddy haven't fallen out, we just had a disagreement. I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon enough. But you need to know that it wasn't anything you did.” She had calmed down and stopped crying.

“ Okay Katie.” She sniffled and Sam entered the room.

“ Come on Ally, go upstairs and put on the clothes that are on your bed, and then we can go see Gran and Gramps!” Alanna looked exited and scampered up the stairs.

“ Everything okay Katie? What happened with you and Randy?”

“ Oh it was nothing really. He just got pissed off when he found out that Colby and I are together. He seems to have a real problem with him. We didn't have an argument though, so I didn't think that Alanna had noticed anything, she's clever that one.” I smiled.

“ She is.” Sam said, her face full of pride. “ Have you spoken to Randy about it properly?” 

“ You know better than me how stubborn he can be. I guess I'm best just leaving him to cool off.”

“ Yeah, he can be a real ass sometimes.” She smiled, obviously remembering past times. “ Thank you for coming round to speak to Ally, I'm sure it made her feel better.”

“ No problem, I couldn't let her think that anything was her fault.” 

I said goodbye to both of them and made my way home. As I was driving my phone rang, I pushed the button to answer and heard Nikki's voice.

“ Hey sexy lady. You busy today?”

“ No, I was just driving home from Sam's.”

“ Sam? As in Randy's ex?”

“ Yeah, I'll explain when I see you.” 

“ Lunch? I'm at the hotel if you want to stop by?” I could hear the intrigue in her voice, she loved any kind of gossip.

John and Nikki were in Missouri along with a few other Superstars and Divas, as we had a Be A Star event at a local school.

“ I don't know why you're staying in a hotel when you could stay in my spare room.”

“ Trust me Katie, it's you I'm looking out for. You don't need to be kept up all night listening to me and John, if you know what I mean.” She giggled down the phone.

“ TMI Nicole! I'll see you there in about twenty minutes.”

“ Bye girl.” She hung up and I was still smiling.

Five minutes later and my phone rang again.

“ Hey sexy lady. You busy today?” I heard Colby's confident voice fill my car.

“ How come everyone has the same greeting today?” I sniggered.

“ Who else? Oh don't tell me, Randall? His voice turned a little nasty. For some reason he had a problem with Randy, he didn't like how close we are, apparently he doesn't trust a guy who is that close to a woman who was not his girlfriend.

“ Chill! I meant Nikki!”

“ Oh okay. Want to do something later? I just landed, so I could come to yours.” He calmed down and his voice took on the sexy tone I was used to.

“ Yeah, that sounds good. I'm meeting Nikki for lunch now and then I'll be home.” Colby had a key to my house so no doubt he would make himself at home before I got back.

“ Okay. Bye beautiful.”

* * *

By the time we hung up I was pulling into the hotel parking lot. I parked and climbed out of the car. I walked through the foyer and into the restaurant where I could see Nikki and John sitting at a table by the windows at the back. When I approached them they both stood and hugged me. Nikki looked amazing in a clingy red maxi dress that showed off her cleavage and John had on jean shorts and a black t-shirt.

“ Come on, spill. How did the reunion go? Any more kissing?” Nikki didn't waste any time getting to the nitty gritty.

“ No, no kissing. I knew I shouldn't have told you that!” 

“ Aw, no fun!” Nikki said with an evil grin on her face.

“ How come you were at Sam's?” John asked.

“ Kind of a long story. When Alanna and I got to Boston, Alanna let it slip that Colby and I are together. He went silent for about half an hour, then took Alanna to bed. When he came down he started to tell me about how Colby cheated on his fiancée and I got mad and left. Then when he dropped Alanna off on Tuesday he barely spoke to me and we haven't spoken since. Alanna thought that she had done something wrong, so Sam asked me to go around and speak to her.”

John and Nikki both looked at me sympathetically.

“ He's just jealous, he wants you all to himself!” Nikki teased.

“ We're just friends Nik.”

“ John, tell her, he's your best friend.”

“ We aren't like you girls, we don't talk about mushy stuff. The only time he will mention Katie to me is if they sleep together.” He laughed as I glared at him. He then rose from his seat, gave Nikki a kiss on the lips and left us to it.

“ I just don't know what to think. I love Randy to bits, but I really don't think it would work between us. Plus I'm having a lot of fun with Colby, and I mean _a lot_.” I grinned and Nikki smirked in response.

“ You go girl! Randy will be fine, he's a big boy.”


	19. Chapter 19

**One month later  
Randy POV**

John met me on Wednesday morning at Orlando International Airport and we set off towards Tampa. I had spent the previous day at home with Alanna and I was now going to spend my last two days off catching up with John and maybe hit up the performance centre a couple of times. I was glad of the rest to be honest, I love doing movies, but four months was a long time to put your life on hold. And what a miserable four months they were shaping up to be, and I still had one month to go. I missed my friends, my family, especially Alanna. The schedule had been brutal so far and for the past month I had been agonising over how things had been left between me and Katie. John spoke, bring me out of my thoughts. 

“ You looking forward to getting back to Vancouver?”

“ Not really man, I just wish we could wrap filming already. It's weird being in one place for so long.”

“ I can imagine, I bet it feels like being out with an injury.”

“ Exactly, except I'm perfectly healthy. Anyway, has anything interesting being going on at work? I've been watching the shows, but like, anything backstage?”

“ Not really man, same old, same old. I would've thought that Katie would be better at keeping you informed of gossip than me.” He laughed. 

How did he not know that we hadn't spoken in a month, surely Nikki would have told him?

“ Erm, we kinda haven't spoken for a while.”

“ What d'ya mean a while? I know y'all had an argument when she visited, but that's gotta be a month ago now.” He saw the look on my face and the penny dropped. “ What the hell man? A month? I just assumed you had made up by now.”

“ How did you not know that, don't you guys hang out together anymore? Or is she too busy with Seth?” I spat, more aggressively than I had meant to.

“ She travels with him, yeah. But she still hangs out with Nikki and Brie. Plus, she still goes home and takes Alanna out for the day on Thursdays, so I just assumed that things were fine with you guys.”

“ Yeah well, they aren't. She's hardly gonna upset a little girl because she's pissed off at her Dad.”

In truth, it really made me happy that Katie still spent time with my daughter even though we had fallen out.

“ In all honesty man, Colby seems like he really makes her happy. Maybe you should give the guy a chance.”

“ He cheated on his fiancé, I'm sorry if that doesn't instil me with confidence.”

“ I know, but people can change. Don't you wanna see her happy?”

“ Yes, of course.”

“ Just, only with you, right?”

I froze, I knew that John was aware that I had some sort of feelings for Katie, but did he really think that I would let my feelings jeopardise her happiness?

“ I know you guys kissed. Trust me, I didn't want to know, but you know how Nikki is when she gets excited.”

“ It was just a goodbye kiss, it wasn't some big grand gesture.” _Was it?_

“ Either way man, let's just pop into the performance centre before we head home, she's there with Nikki now. Probably make you feel good seeing her land a kick-ass RKO, right?” 

He was referring to the routine that the girls had of performing mine and John's moves when they were in Orlando, ever since the day that Paul, Steph and the other execs had praised them for it.

To be honest, it would be good to see that, just seeing her would be good. Maybe it was time to just suck it up and apologise, and then maybe I could go back to filming feeling a little happier. I nodded my approval and John turned the car around.

As we walked through the doors I couldn't believe how good the all familiar sounds were, bodies hitting the mat, heavy footfalls as someone ran the ropes, I ached to be back in the ring. My eyes scanned the room and I spotted the ring where Katie and Nikki were going toe-to-toe, it looked like they were almost done. Nikki was on the mat on all fours, trying to get up, and Katie was in the corner, almost fully up, using the rope for leverage. The set up was perfect, it always gave me a weird rush to see her hit my finisher, even though I always pretended I was mad when she did. Katie looked great, her body glistening from the exertion and a grin plastered on to her beautiful face. She started towards Nikki, but Nikki wasn't getting up fast enough, she was still on the mat barely on all fours. I was a little worried that one of them would get hurt, but when Katie jumped and placed her foot on Nikki's head, I knew I shouldn't have been worried. Katie hit a perfect curb stomp and then rolled Nikki on to her back and covered her for the pin.

She jumped up to celebrate and Colby jumped up onto the apron, where had he even come from? She ran to him and he captured her lips with his. I turned around and headed back towards John's car.

“ Maybe another time, yeah?”

“ Sorry dude, I didn't know she'd started using his moves.”

“ It makes sense; Nikki uses yours, she uses Seth's.”

“ I guess, maybe we should just go in and say 'hi'.”

“ Nah man, she obviously doesn't need me anymore.”

“ Don't be like that, she loves you.”

“ No, no, it's for the best anyway. People were right, it was weird for me to be spending so much time with a twenty-four year old. Maybe I should just give Summer Rae a call.”

“ Really? You wanna go there again? You're acting like a kid, trying to make Katie jealous with Summer because you know they don't get along?”

“ You really think I'm trying to make her jealous? She's happy with Seth, so maybe I deserve some happiness.”

“ With Summer?” He looked at me, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

“ Maybe.” I said petulantly. I had no real intention of calling the tall blonde, I don't even really know why I had said it.

* * *

**Katie POV**

“ That looked awesome, so much better than those lame ass moves you were using before.” Colby grinned as we parted from our kiss.

“ Behave! I'm gonna grab a shower, then you're gonna take me to the airport, yeah?”

“ Yeah, but I still don't know why you need to go home every week, it's not like she's your kid.”

Colby never really liked Randy, and I know that the feeling was mutual. He seemed glad that Randy and I weren't talking as much, he didn't know that we had fallen out completely, I didn't want him to gloat. 

“ Hey, don't be like that baby, I've told you before that Alanna means a lot to me. I can't stop seeing her every week.”

“ Eugh, I know, but I wanna spend tomorrow with you. Let Orton look after his own kid, you're not a babysitter.”

“ I actually enjoy spending time with her, so drop it. If you don't, then you aren't getting a goodbye blow-job in the airport parking lot.” I teased, making him grin as he pulled me into a passionate kiss before releasing me so that I could go get a shower.

* * *

I always forgot how comfy my own bed was, because we were on the road so much, I had slept like a baby last night, it also probably helped that I wasn't being awoken in the middle of the night for sex, which usually happened with Colby. I had picked Alanna up from Sam's and she had decided that she wanted to go to the zoo, even though it was November, so we were traipsing round in the cold, luckily it wasn't raining or snowing, and most of the animals were out and not sheltering in their houses.  
We decided to head to the café and get hot chocolate to warm up.

“ So, what's your favourite so far?”

“ Tigers!” She squealed and raised her hands up as claws, which looked adorable teamed with the tiger face-paint she had got earlier.

“ Mine too.”

“ Do you like my new necklace Katie?” She said lifting her head so I could see the Disney Princess crown necklace.

“ It's beautiful. Who got it for you?”

“ Daddy gave it to me.”

“ Oh, did Grandpa and Gran take you to see him again?”

“ No, he came to see me. Not yesterday, the one before. He is at Uncle John's house now.”

Randy was home? And he was going to stay with John? Why hadn't Nikki told me yesterday? I was confused, I thought he wasn't coming home until he finished filming. But I guess being as we hadn't spoken for almost a month meant that I would be the last to know if he was planning an impromptu visit. It still hurt me a little that he was probably in Florida as the same time as I was, and he hadn't even attempted to say 'hi', I wouldn't have bitten his head off. I missed him so much.

“ Did you see him Katie?” She looked sad, she knew something was different between me and her Dad, but as far as I knew, she didn't know that we had fallen out completely. Obviously I didn't know what Randy had told her, but I didn't think for a minute that he would be bad-mouthing me to his daughter.

“ No sweetie, our planes must have flown by each other in the sky.” I lied.

“ You should have waved out the window.” She said in all seriousness, which made me laugh.

We left the zoo at three and I dropped Alanna back home. I headed to my house to change before getting back in my car for the four hour drive to Indianapolis. Traffic permitting I should get there before seven, and then Colby and I were going out to dinner with Jon and Renee and Joe and Galina. 

The drive just gave me more time to get mad at Randy; I know both of us were stubborn, but I really thought that we would have got past this by now. That being said, I wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

I arrived in Indianapolis in good time and headed up to mine and Colby's room, it made me a little happier when I saw that he had just got out of the shower and was wearing only a towel. I'm not ashamed to say that I practically pounced on him.

Once I was showered and dressed I decided to text Nikki.

_Alanna tells me that Randy's staying at yours, when were you gonna tell me?_

As we arrived at the restaurant my phone alerted me to my friend's response.

_Yeah, sorry. John picked him up while we were at PC. He was meant to be swinging by, but I guess they decided not to. You okay?_

_Yeah, fine. It just pissed me off that he didn't let me know or come and apologise. Just heading out to dinner._

_Enjoy, especially dessert ;)_

I laughed at Nikki's pervy response as we reached the table where the other four were already seated; I hugged all of them before sitting.

“ Sorry, we're late guys, but we had to make up for not seeing each other last night.” Colby grinned as I swatted his arm, Jon high-fived him, grinning.

“ God, you guys are insatiable.” Joe laughed before turning to his wife. “ Honest babe, they must disappear about three times at each show, hell only knows where they're doing it.”  
I tried to hide my blush behind the menu whilst everyone laughed.

“ Hey Katie, I saw Randy at the airport yesterday, he finished his movie?” Renee asked.

“ Not 'til next month I don't think. He's just staying with John a couple of days.”

I smiled, trying to stay vague but also acting as if I was still privy to his schedule.

“ He looked gooooood! Must be all that amazing Canadian air.”

I laughed along with the Canada native, trying to hide my annoyance that everyone seemed to have seen him except for me.

“ Anyway, enough talk about that has-been. What have you guys been up to?” Seth aimed his question at Jon and Renee, who had been away for two weeks, but I didn't miss the malice in his tone when he spoke about Randy. It annoyed me that they seemed to really dislike each other when neither had actually done anything bad to the other. All I wanted was for my best friend and my boyfriend to get along, but when I couldn't even get along with my best friend, that was going to be hard.

I wasn't even listening to Renee talking about their holiday, I just concentrated on draining the glass of wine in front of me to try and quell the anger I felt inside.

After we had eaten, and drank five more bottles of wine, with me probably having the majority, I was feeling a lot better, and a lot more wobbly.

“ Gal, take a photo of me and Colby.” I slurred, passing her my phone.

Colby looked into the camera with his perfect goofy smile, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, holding my pose for the photo.

“ Thanks. I'm gonna Instagram it.”

I quickly put the photo on my page, with the caption _'Happiest girl in the world, shame some people can't see that #truelove #scarollins #drunkkisses'_

“ You're so pretty Colby, I love you.”

“ I love you too baby.” He kissed me sweetly.

“ Think it's time you got her back to the hotel.” Jon laughed as I tried to get up and stumbled.

I felt Colby wrap his arms around me and scoop me up. I buried my face in his neck and started planting kisses on it.

“ Save it for the hotel angel.” He whispered in my ear before I passed out in his arms.

* * *

The next day we had a house show in Indianapolis, I had slept until eleven, trying to get rid of my wine hangover before doing a half assed work out. Colby had left for the venue at one, while I didn't get there until three-thirty.

“ Feeling better?” Joe's silky voice came from behind me.

“ Not really, sorry if I made a fool of myself.”

“ Nah, you were okay, just a bit handsy with Col.” We both laughed. “ It's weird to see him like this with a girl, it's been so long. He's totally head over heels for you, but don't tell him I said that.” He grinned and hugged me before heading off down the corridor. 

I went straight to hair and make-up to see if they could make me look a little less rough.

“ Drunk last night were you?”

“ How do you know?” I replied to the smirking Bella.

“ Your Instagram.” Nikki held up her phone with the photo I had apparently uploaded of me practically sucking on the side of Colby's face.

“ Oh God, I don't even remember that.”

“ Well, I'm guessing that the caption was intended for Randy, and if you wanted to piss him off then you definitely succeeded.”

“ He can think what he likes, I don't care.”

“ Yeah you do, I hate seeing you both like this.”

“ Well, don't try interfering Nik, he could easily end this by apologising.”

“ Okay, I won't.” She hugged me before going off to find her sister.


	20. Chapter 20

**Xmas eve**

My parents live in Australia so I wasn't seeing them for Christmas, Colby and I were going to spend our first Christmas together doing classic Christmas things. We had been ice-skating, been to a carol concert, been to see the reindeer and were going to spend Christmas Eve night watching cheesy films, drinking eggnog and eating candy canes. 

“ Colby, I left the DVDs in the car. Can I have your keys?”

“ Yeah, they're in my coat.”

I went to the hooks by the door and saw two of Colby's coats there, both black so I couldn't tell which one he had been wearing earlier in the day. I stuck my hand in the pocket of the first one and didn't find keys, I found a box. My heart skipped a beat as I withdrew the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a decent sized stone in the middle and two smaller ones flanking it. I chucked the box back into his pocket as I heard him get out of his seat.

“ Don't worry babe, I'll get them.” He appeared around the door looking flustered, he must have suddenly realised where he had left the ring. Luckily I had taken a few steps back so it wasn't obvious that I had already looked in his coat. 

He kissed me on the head as he left the house to fetch the DVDs from the car. I sat down on the couch, my mind racing. Did I want to marry Colby? I had been excited when I found the ring, and I couldn't stop smiling, but I had never even thought that this relationship was heading towards marriage. For one, we had only been together for four months and two, I had always seen our relationship as mainly based on fun, not anything serious. Sure, we used the L word, but it kind of just happened and I had never thought about whether I meant it enough to consider marriage.

When Colby came back in to the room he put Elf on and sat down, pulling me into him. I snuggled into his chest, still with a smile on my face.

The film finished at ten to midnight and we decided to watch one more before heading to bed, we settled on Home Alone. As midnight struck Colby leaned down to kiss me.

“ Merry Christmas beautiful. Love you.”

“ Merry Christmas Colby. Love you too.”

I got my phone out and sent texts to my parents, Nikki, John, Brie, Paige, Nick and Randy. I quickly received texts back from all but Randy. Colby also text his friends. 

Halfway through the film Colby paused it to go to the bathroom. Whilst he was gone his phone beeped, my eyes glanced towards it and I was confused when I saw that he had received a picture message from Sasha. I would never normally check someone else's messages, but something in the back of my mind was telling me to open it, I hadn't even realised that they had been friends. As I swiped his phone to unlock it and opened the message my heart almost stopped. Three hours ago I was on a high from finding the ring in his pocket, and now, here I was looking at a photo on my boyfriend's phone of a smiling Sasha Banks, in it she was standing in front of the mirror, fully naked, with just a Santa hat covering her most intimate area. The message underneath read _'Merry Christmas to you too sexy. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.'_ Colby had told me that he had to go and see his brother tomorrow, I guess that had been a lie.

I felt surprisingly calm, I settled back down into the spot I had been sitting and waited until Colby came back downstairs, looking so happy as he kissed my lips tenderly. 

“ Colby, I've got a confession to make.” I said sounding sweet. “ When I was looking for your car keys, I found the ring.”

He smiled coyly. “ Hey naughty girl, that was meant to be a surprise for tomorrow.” He stroked my face softly.

“ I just have one question . . .” I chirped and he looked at me patiently. “ Was it meant to be a surprise for me or for Sasha?” As I spoke his face dropped.

“ I don't know you're talking about.” He lied.

“ Check your phone Jackass.”

Colby picked up his phone and checked his messages. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly and methodically as he realised what I had seen.

“ Katie, I'm so sorry.” He didn't try and deny it or even to explain himself.

“ I just don't understand how you can go and buy a ring for your girlfriend whilst you were fucking that bitch behind my back!”

“ I'm so sorry.”

“ Please leave Colby.” I said calmly. 

Colby got up and grabbed his bag before heading out of the door. I couldn't look at him, as I knew I would cry. 

“ I do love you Katie.” 

“ Funny way of showing it.” I sneered as he left and I heard the door shut behind him. I was glad that he hadn't tried to talk to me or explain himself, I wasn't sure I could have kept myself composed. Only when he had gone did I let myself cry, I lay on the sofa with the film still paused on the TV. I cried for hours on end until I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

I was woken by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw Samantha's number.

“ Hello?” I said, my head still groggy. I glanced at the clock and saw it was eight am.

“ Happy Christmas Katie!” Alanna's sweet voice swam down the phone towards my ears.

“ Happy Christmas angel.”

“ Have you opened all your presents?” She asked.

“ Not yet honey, have you?”

“ Yep.” She said and went on to list every single present she had received and thanked me for the ones that I had given to her that I had left at Sam's the previous day.

“ Are you having dinner with Cirby?”

I knew that Sam, Randy and Alanna were spending the day together so that Alanna could enjoy the day with both of them. Randy had finished filming and was due to return to work in a few days. I didn't want Alanna to know that I was upset, so I lied.

“ Yes sweetie. We're having turkey and all of the trimmings. Is that what you're having?”

“ Yep. Mama's cooking and Daddy is playing with me.” She seemed so happy.

It hurt me to know that Randy was right there, right next to Alanna and he didn't even want to speak with me. At a time like this all I wanted was my best friend to tell me everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't good enough for me anyway, and then get good and drunk with me, but we hadn't spoken in two months.

“ I hope you have a super amazing day gorgeous girl.”

“ You too Katie. Love you.”

“ Love you too sweetheart. Bye.” I said, as tears once again sprung to my eyes.

I spent the rest of the day sitting in my Pjs eating ice-cream. The only presents that were under the tree were ones from Colby to me and from me to him, they left untouched. I couldn't even summon enough will to bake a cake and keep up my usual Christmas tradition.

* * *

**Boxing Day**

On Boxing Day I caught a flight into Florida, we didn't need to be there until the next day, but I didn't want to be at home any more. Colby had been calling and texting and even came around to the house, but I hadn't answered at all. I was gob-smacked to think that he could go out and buy a ring with the intention of proposing to me, when for God knows how long he had been seeing Sasha Banks behind my back.

* * *

**The following day**

I walked into the bar and saw Nikki and Brie sitting down at a high table, I hurried over and pulled them both tightly into a hug. I ordered a drink and sat down.

“ I've missed you both so much.”

“ We've missed you too!” Brie smiled.

“ So tell me, what did Colby get you for your first Christmas?” Nikki blurted, getting straight to the point in true Nikki fashion.

“ He got me a ring.” I said truthfully and both women's eyes lit up, Nikki reached for my left hand and looked confused when she saw that my ring finger was bare.

“ I don't get it. You said no?” She said.

“ I didn't get chance, before he managed to give it to me, I saw a photo pop up on his phone. A naked photo of Sasha, saying that she couldn't wait to see him on Christmas Day.” The tears once again started to sting my eyes.

“ You're fucking kidding me!” Nikki blurted.

I then told them exactly what had happened on Christmas Eve.

“ You should have rang us straight away, you could have joined us for Christmas.” Brie said kindly.

“ I know, I just wanted to be alone.” I smiled. “ Now anyway, enough about me, tell me all about your Christmases.”

The girls told me all about their family Christmas. Soon after, I left to head to the gym to get ready for the house show we had that night. I needed to work off all of that ice-cream.

**~Nikki POV~**

When I got back to the house I shared with John, I saw Randy's car in the drive. I opened the door and saw Randy and John sitting at the table, with Alanna drawing next to them. He had come round to catch up and collect Alanna's presents. I know that Randy and John hadn't kept in touch too often while Randy had been away filming, but that's just how the guys were. I knew that John had missed his best friend though.

We were sitting around the table eating leftover turkey. John and Randy were catching up and I was plaiting Alanna's hair.

“ Look Daddy. Auntie CoCo did my hair all pretty.” 

“ Wow, that's amazing honey.”

“ Uncle John, can I go play with your toys?” By his toys, she meant his WWE belts.

“ Of course. Come on.” John loved to play with Alanna, I had no idea why he didn't want kids, he'd make an amazing father.

I busied myself clearing away the plates into the dishwasher as Randy stayed sat at the table. I could feel his gaze on my back, but it seemed to take him the longest time to speak.

“ How's Katie?” He asked, his voice serious.

“ Surely Alanna keeps you updated, Katie sees her all the time.” I said, only a hint of animosity in my voice.

“ Yeah, but Katie only talks to her about fun stuff, kid stuff.”

“ She's great.” I lied. “ Colby got her a ring for Christmas.” I wanted to test him, see how he would react. I turned around to face him, he had his eyes trained on the table top.

“ I'm happy for them.” He said through gritted teeth.

I was fighting with myself, I knew that Katie would be mad if she found out that I had told Randy, but on the other hand, I hated knowing that two of my close friends weren't speaking.

“ Actually Randy, that's not entirely true.” I admitted, my voice getting softer.

“ I don't understand. Did he or didn't he?” His eyes pierced my own.

“ Yeah, he did. But they aren't engaged. They broke up.”

Randy's eyes filled with confusion.

“ They broke up? What, she didn't want to marry him?”

“ Not quite.” I swallowed hard before deciding that I would have to tell him the truth. “ He's been cheating on her with Sasha.” Looking closely at Randy I could see the muscles in his neck and arms twitch and his body become tense.

“ How long for?”

“ I don't know. I don't think she knows. She just threw him out.”

“ When did this happen?”

“ Christmas Eve.”

“ Alanna spoke to her on Christmas morning. She didn't say anything seemed wrong.”

“ Yeah well, she's being really brave about it. She doesn't want it to affect work or anything.” I admitted.

“ I fucking warned her about him!” He said, banging his fist slightly on the table.

“ This is not the time for I told you so, Randy.” I said, my eyes narrowing. “ Are you at the house show tonight?”

“ No, I'm back at Raw tomorrow.”

Alanna and John came back downstairs then and Randy took his little girl home. John and I readied ourselves and then headed to the arena.


	21. Chapter 21

**The following day – Raw**

**~Katie's POV~**

I got to the arena early so that I could do some extra rope work to let off some steam. Luckily I had managed to avoid both Colby and Sasha the previous night at the house show, but I knew that couldn't last for long. When I was done in the ring I was headed for the showers when I heard some commotion down one of the corridors. I headed to see what it was and to my shock I saw Randy, he had Colby up against the wall, his forearm against his throat. I jogged to them and grabbed hold of Randy's arm, having to throw all of my weight behind it to get him to let go. I didn't even look at Colby.

“ For fucks sake Randy, get off him.” I kept hold of Randy's arm and dragged him down the corridor and into the locker room.

“ What the fuck do you think you're doing?” I screamed.

“ Protecting you!”

“ You don't speak to me for two whole months and now you think that you're my knight in shining armour? You don't need to protect me from Colby, no matter how you feel about him!” 

I couldn't believe how immature he was being, to attack Colby just because he didn't like us being together, not that we were together anymore.

“ Nikki told me.” He said simply and calmly and I knew exactly what he meant.

“ Of course she did, can't seem to keep her mouth shut. It still doesn't give you any right to do what you just did! A cheating ass hole like that is not worth risking your career over Randy!”

“ No, but maybe you are!” He said, the rage clear in his eyes.

“ I can't hear this Randy. You can't just say that when you haven't even bothered about me for the last few months!” 

I said and stormed out of the room. I couldn't handle him saying something so sweet when I was still so pissed off with him and the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of him. I headed down the corridor to where I knew the Bella's dressing room was. I banged on the door harshly and Brie opened it, looking confused about who was half banging down their door.

“ Katie, what's the matter?” She said, probably seeing the crazed look in my eyes.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom in her ring gear.

“ I'm guessing you're looking for me.” Her eyes looked at me apologetically.

“ Yeah I am! Why did you have to tell him?” I yelled.

“ He was at our house and he was asking about you. I had to!” She defended.

“ What happened?” Brie asked concerned.

“ I'm walking down the corridor and come across Randy and he's got Colby pinned up against the wall. At first I thought he was being a complete ass-hole and attacking Colby just because we were together, but then he tells me your loud mouth sister told him about what happened.”

“ At least you're talking now.” She added sympathetically.

“ It's not the point. I wanted him to apologise for not talking to me for months, I didn't want the first time we talk to be because he pities me!” Tears started pricking the corners of my eyes.

“ He doesn't pity you Katie, he cares about you.” Nikki interjected.

“ I know. But now he's probably gonna get punished for attacking Colby and it's 'cause of me.” 

Both girls wrapped their arms around me and hugged me close to them. I wasn't really mad at Nikki, and she knew that, I was just upset.

“ Now come on beautiful girl, fix your make-up and we'll go for a walk.”

We headed out into the corridors to walk around. We didn't see Randy or Colby which I was glad about. We did however, pass Sasha, Summer Rae and Charlotte. They were giggling and messing around and when they spotted us they just glared.

“ How was your Christmas girls?” Summer yelled over to us and the three of them started laughing.

“ Want us to retaliate?” Nikki whispered in my ear.

“ No it's fine.” I said and then couldn't help but say something. “ Oh Sasha, I wanted to thank you for your gift.”

All three girls looked super confused. “ What gift?” 

“ If it wasn't for your perfect timing with your picture, then I'd be engaged to Colby right now. I dodged a bullet there.” I smiled sarcastically at her as her eyes widened, she obviously hadn't known that he intended to propose to me.

“ Nice.” Brie high-fived me once we turned the corner.

* * *

**Three days later – New Years Eve**

I was in Connecticut for some meetings about merch and various other things, I exited my last meeting and was happy to be about to head to the airport and home. I wasn't going to go out for New Years, I wasn't in the partying mood. My match at Raw (teaming with Paige against the Bellas) was fine, but not great as my head was elsewhere. I hadn't had any more altercations since the one with Sasha at Raw. Just as I was about to flag a taxi I saw that I had a voicemail on my phone, I listened to it and found it was Mark Carrano letting me know that Vince wanted to see me in person. I decided to walk to headquarters as it wasn't far, different possibilities ran through my head as I walked, hardly any of them good.

When I got there I could see through the glass walls that Vince, Stephanie and Paul were all sitting there in a row behind the conference table, this terrified me. I felt for sure that I was going to be 'future endeavoured', why else would all three of them be there? I knocked nervously and was beckoned inside. After they all greeted me, Paul was the first to speak.

“ Katie, thanks for seeing us today. We have been made aware of recent events, involving yourself and a couple of the other talent.” I had had an idea that this would somehow be about Colby, Sasha and I.

“ I know, but I can promise you that I won't let any of it affect my performance or the way I behave at work.”

“ We know that Katie, you're one of our most professional and talented Divas.” Stephanie said, which relaxed me a little.

“ We aren't here to warn you or punish you, we have an idea to put to you.” Vince stated and I started to feel uneasy.

“ We think that it would be good for business if we created an angle out of this situation.”

“ I don't think I understand. You want me to bring my personal life to work?”

“ Yeah, we think you and Sasha could have a really exciting feud if it revolved around Seth. We know that you wanted a feud with Sasha when you arrived, but her and Paige were working well together. And we know you've been frustrated only getting matches that don't really mean anything since you didn't win the number one contender-ship.” Stephanie hit the nail on the head with that last bit. For the last year I had been working consistently, but I hadn't had a proper storyline or feud.

“ What did you have in mind?” I queried.

“ Well, as you know, we plan to have Sasha win the Divas championship from Charlotte at Royal Rumble. Sasha is going to do open challenges each week and at Fastlane we want you to answer that challenge. We are going to put Seth in as a special guest referee and they are going to screw you over for the win. It would mean that we have to pair you with Seth up until the Rumble.” Vince explained to me.

“ Now Katie, we know that this will probably be hard for you, considering what has happened. But we'd really like you to think about this opportunity and what it could mean for you. We aren't saying that it will definitely lead you to the title, but if you do well, then it is a distinct possibility.” Paul smiled, trying to empathise with me.

“ When do you want an answer?” 

“ We will expect an answer before Raw on Monday.” Stephanie smiled and I nodded.

“ Okay, I will think it through. Thank you for your time.” I stood, glad that the meeting was over, but I had a lot to think about. The feud would seemingly be an amazing opportunity for me, but I didn't know if I could stand being paired with Colby for almost a month.

* * *

I finally headed to the airport and slept for the entire flight home. I was awoken by the flight attendant shaking me gently when it was time to disembark. I grabbed my overhead bag and caught a cab back to my house. By the time I got back it was already nine thirty, I ran for thirty minutes before coming home and showering. I dressed in one of Randy's old t-shirts that he had left here and some short shorts, my wet hair pulled back and secured with a clip at the back of my head. I flopped down on the sofa to watch TV and just as I had found a film I wanted to watch, Taken, there was a knock at the door. I shuffled over to it grumpily, I really didn't want to see anyone. As I opened the door I saw Randy standing on my porch.

“ What are you doing here?” I spat.

“ I'm apologising.” He stated simply. “ Look Katie, I'm sorry that I reacted badly when I found out about you and Colby, I just didn't want you getting hurt and I'm sorry that I was too much off an ass to ring you and tell you that I was sorry or get in touch in any way in the last two months. I'm sorry that you had to see me attack Colby like I did and I'm sorry that I felt it was my place to step in.” He said and I could see the genuine anguish on his face.

He stood uncomfortably on my doorstep once he had finished his speech. I became acutely aware of what a state I must have looked in my lounge clothes with no make-up on and wet hair. And then it clicked in my head, this was Randy, he had seen me look like this a million times and here he was, on New Year's Eve, instead of being out partying he was here, at my home doing the one thing I had wanted him to do for months, apologising. And here I was, keeping his standing on the porch. What was I thinking?

“ Well, turns out you were right about Colby anyway, so I should probably be the one apologising.” I laughed.

The look on his face changed to one of relief and he stepped through the door, arms outstretched and engulfed me into them. His tanned tattooed biceps constricting around my torso and his head resting against the top of mine. For the longest time we stood there, embracing in silence, the front door still wide open, just enjoying the knowledge that we were friends again.

“ I missed you so much Katie.”

“ Not as much as I missed you.” He kissed the top of my head. “ So how come you aren't out drinking and toasting the New Year?”

“ I couldn't see in a New Year knowing that things weren't right between us.”

“ Randall Keith Orton you are a charmer. You coming in?” I asked and he nodded before letting me go and closing the front door. He sat down on one end of the couch and fixed the cushions behind him.

“ Beer?” I asked and he nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge before sitting down on the opposite side of the couch to Randy. He leaned down and scooped my feet up into his lap, I smiled at how comfortable and familiar it felt.

“ Hey Randy, can I ask you a question?”

“ Anything.” He said seriously and I tried to hide my smirk.

“ Why do you always seem to fall out with me at Christmas? Is it so you don't have to get me a gift?” I thought back to the previous year when he had fallen out with me for sleeping with Nick, luckily Randy saw the funny side and smirked.

“ Yeah, I'm a cheapskate. I know you'd expect me to get a super expensive gift and frankly, I don't think you're worth it.”

I kicked my leg into his thigh and he winced. He then put his ice cold beer on my calf with an evil look in his eyes. I laughed, I was so happy that Randy and I were back to normal.

“ So, how was the film?”

“ Yeah, it was good. We had a screening of it the day before I came home, it hadn't been edited yet, but it looked pretty good.” He smiled.

“ I can't wait to see it. There's nothing I would like more than seeing a fifteen foot version of your fat head.” I giggled and he just pouted.

We got another beer and started chatting.

“ Katie, I really wish you would have called me when you found out about Colby. You know I would have been there in a second.”

“ I know, to say 'I told you so', and that's not what I needed. You know me, I'm as stubborn as you, I wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.”

“ I guess, but when you spoke to Ally on Christmas morning and you acted as though everything was fine.”

“ Yeah well, Alanna told me you were there, right beside her, and you didn't even say anything.”

“ I know, I'm so sorry. What did you actually spend Christmas Day doing?”

“ I'm not telling you.”

“ Please Katie.”

“ I sat in my pyjamas eating ice-cream and watching Christmas movies.” I said ashamedly as he pulled me into a hug.

“ I can't decide if that's better or worse than horror movies and an entire cake!” He smirked.

We chatted about what we had missed in eachothers' lives and before we knew it, midnight was almost upon us. Randy turned the channel over so that we could watch the countdown. I turned myself around on the couch so that I was leaning against him, he draped his arm over my shoulders. As the countdown reached eight I started to feel a little uncomfortable, I thought back to the kiss we had shared before he left for the airport and hoped that Randy didn't think that now we had made up that it would lead to anything more. As the countdown reached five I distracted myself by using Randy's fingers as the clock, curling each one into a fist as we came another second closer. When it got to one I didn't turn around to face him, the clock struck midnight and Randy wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head.

“ Happy New Year.” He whispered against my hair.

“ Happy New Year Randy.” I replied, finally turning around and burying my face into his chest.

“ I'm so glad you've forgiven me.”

“ Me too.” I smiled.

I knew that I should have told Randy about the meeting I had had earlier in the day, but I didn't want to spoil this night. Instead I kept my mouth shut and enjoyed Randy's company, I would deal with the rest at a later date.


	22. Chapter 22

We woke up still on the sofa, I rose and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. I sent a text to Nikki.

_I have to see you and Brie today, I have news from creative, Urgent x_

I poured us both a coffee and took them in to the lounge. Randy was sitting up looking groggy. I handed him the mug which he accepted gratefully. My phone bleeped with a response.

_No problem. What time are you getting to Texas?_

_About 2pm. Lunch?_

_Yeah. There's a great place called Delilah's around the corner from the hotel. See you there xx_

“ What are you up to today?” Randy asked me as I folded the blanket we had slept under.

“ I'm heading to Texas at lunch. How about you?”

“ I'm taking Alanna out to breakfast and then I'm heading out tomorrow. John and I are gonna work out together then I'll be free if you wanna hang out.”

“ Yeah, sounds good. I'm gonna grab a shower.”

I headed upstairs to my en-suite and by the time I came down Randy had showered in the main bathroom and was dressed.

“ I'll see you tomorrow Katie.” He kissed me on the cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

My flight arrived on time into Austin, I got a cab to the hotel, dropped my bags and headed to the bar that Nikki had told me about. I saw Brie and Nikki already sitting with cocktails, I smiled as I saw them.

“ I'll have the same as them.” I directed the waitresses attention to the Bellas and she nodded.

“ Hey Katie. So what's this big creative news you have?”

“ Vince, Steph and Paul had me in the office yesterday, they want me to feud with Sasha and play on mine and Colby's break up. It'd mean that I have to team up with him for the next month until he turns on me.”

Both girls looked shocked.

“ I'm kinda surprised they'd do that these days, could get a little TV-14.”

“ Yeah. They saw what happened with Lita, Edge and Matt. What did you say to them?”

“ Well, they want an answer on Monday before the show. I mean, I'm obviously gonna agree to do it, but I know it's gonna be hard.”

“ You're gonna agree?” Brie asked, not believing what she'd heard.

“ Well yeah, I want to get ahead in this business, that doesn't happen by saying no.”

“ Famous last words Katie.” Brie smiled, but her eyes looked worried.

“ So what will the story entail?”

“ Well, Colby and I will be portrayed as a couple for now. Then when Sasha wins the title at Rumble she is gonna do open challenges, like John did for the US title. At Fastlane I'm gonna answer and somehow Colby will be the special guest referee. Then they basically screw me over so Sasha retains and we have a huge feud.”

“ Sounds like it'll be hard.” Nikki said sympathetically.

“ I know, but I can handle it. Plus, Randy and I made up last night, so I have him to support me as well as you guys.”

“ What was that? Made up or made out?” Nikki grinned.

“ Made up Nikki! Definitely no making out!”

“ You're no fun. New Years Eve would have been so romantic.” Brie cooed.

“ How many times guys, it's not going to happen!”

“ Whatever Katie! What happened then?”

“ He just turned up at my house and apologised and we just had a nice evening together.” I smiled.

* * *

**~Nikki POV~**

After we had left the bar I headed to the gym where I knew John would be. I filled him in on what Katie had told us and he was worried too. He said that he would talk to Randy about it tomorrow.

* * *

**~Randy POV~**

**The following day**

When I landed in Texas I headed straight to the gym where John and I always worked out when we were here. About forty minutes into our session John set his weight down.

“ I hear you and Katie made up.”

“ Yeah, I swallowed my pride, I'm glad I did though.”

“ I have something I need to tell you, about Katie.

My ears pricked up.

“ The bosses called her in on Thursday and told her about a creative opportunity. Only catch being that it'll mean her working day to day with Sasha and Colby.”

My jaw clenched as he spoke those words.

“ Well obviously she can't do it.”

“ From what Nikki told me, Kate's pretty determined.”

“ That's bullshit!” I slammed my fist down onto the bench.

“ I just wanted to warn you so you weren't surprised when you see her paired with him on the shows.”

“ I'm gonna go talk to Vince.”

“ No Randy. You have to let her do it. You only just got her back, do you really wanna risk losing her again?”

“ I guess not.”

My mind was mashed, I felt stuck. I couldn't go to the higher ups, as Katie would be mad and I couldn't confront her because I was mad at her for not telling me about the meeting on New Years Eve. I made my excuses to John and went to find a bar.

* * *

**~Katie POV~**

I wasn't performing at the house show tonight, but I had come to the arena as I wanted to see Sasha's match. As I was wandering towards catering I almost bumped into her.

“ I heard you're gonna paired with Colby for the next few weeks. It'll be fun, just like old times, you being his girlfriend in public and him coming to me when you're done.” She sneered.

I couldn't believe what she was saying, or why she was being a bitch. Surely I was the one who should be angry.

“ Enjoy the title when you get it Sasha, 'cause you won't have it for long.” I spat back.

I turned on my heel and headed back towards the exit, maybe I'd give the match a miss. As I was near the doors a hand was placed on my shoulder. I spun around expecting Sasha, but was faced with Colby.

“ Katie, how are you doing?”

“ How do you think?”

“ I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I'm just weak willed when it comes to temptation.”

“ Maybe I should tell Vince to give you a drugs test then.”

“ I deserve that, but you know I don't do that shit. Look Katie, I just want you to know that I am so sorry and I'm glad we'll be spending more time together with the storyline.”

“ Yeah well, forgive me if I'm not.”

“ I love you Katie, I know you may not believe me right now but I do.” He said and stroked his fingers across my cheek before touching my lips with his own, softly and quickly.

I stormed out of the building, how did either of them have the cheek to come up to me like that? I walked the ten minutes back to the hotel. Once I was in my room I emptied out the mini-bar and began to drink. As the burning liquid slid down my throat I felt calmer. I drank each one of the little bottles, barely registering what each one contained.

What seemed like a long time later, but the clock said was only an hour, there was an aggressive banging on the hotel room door. I got up off the bed and walked carefully over. I was now very drunk, but still in control of my thoughts and movements. As I pulled the door open I saw a very agitated looking Randy, his eyes had fire in them and his body was tense.

“ Why didn't you tell me?” He demanded and I could smell the scotch on his breath.

“ I don't know what you're talking about.” I said truthfully, as my mind was swimming a little.

“ About the storyline.”

“ I don't want to talk about this now.” I stepped back against the wall as he took a step inside the room. He faced me and placed his hands on the wall on either side of my head.

“ Tough, tell me!”

“ I've had a rough day. Leave me alone.”

“ No! Don't you trust me Katie?”

“ Of course I do Randy. I just didn't want to deal with you getting angry and ruining what could be a really big opportunity for me. You can be a real ass hole sometimes!” I tried to move him, but his arms were firm against the wall.

“ And you don't know what's good for you.” He replied.

Anger and alcohol were coursing through my veins and Randy's closeness was becoming impossible. I looked him in the eyes, seeing the rage in them, and also a hint of lust. My eyes flicked down to his lips.

“ Fuck.” He stated simply as he brought his lips crashing down onto my own.

I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers down his back before tugging on the hem of his shirt, letting him know that I wanted him to take it off. He obliged and also pulled off my white vest top. He slipped his tongue between my lips as he ran his hands up my sides and brought them around to my breasts. I unhooked my bra at the back so that it fell and freed them, Randy let out a small gasp before he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over my left nipple. He cupped each of my breasts in his hands, massaging them softly. I allowed a moan to escape from between my lips as he gently ran his teeth along the little bud of nerves.

He stood upright again to join our lips together. I took his hand and led him over to the bed. The alcohol fumes mingling in our mouths was intoxicating. I pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed and I stood in front of him as I slowly peeled down my jeans and stepped out of them. I stood in front of him in just my black lace panties and the look in his eyes was amazing. He took my hands and pulled me to him, so that I was between his legs. He rubbed his hands from my breasts, down past my waist and hooked his thumbs into the band of my underwear. He tugged at them and I smiled, I slowly slid them down my legs, a deep guttural growl escaped from his throat.

He turned me around so my back was to him, he cupped his hand around my ass and slapped it lightly. He stood up and kissed me once more as I traced my fingers down his abs and undid his belt and the fastening on his jeans. He grinned as I uncovered his erection and I licked my lips excitedly., which made him twitch with anticipation. The heat between our naked bodies was almost tangible.

Randy pulled on my hand, signalling that he wanted me on the bed. At first I knelt on the edge of the bed and lowered my head so that I could reach his cock with my mouth. I ran my tongue around the tip, causing him to gasp loudly. I then took as much of him as I could into my mouth. When I came up for air he pushed against my shoulder so that I lay back onto the bed. He crawled up the bed towards me, his hands spreading my legs as he positioned his head between my thighs. His tongue ran up my slit, testing how wet I was for him. His eyes locked with my own and I knew he didn't want to wait any longer.

He finished his crawl up to the top of the bed, once again meeting my lips with his own. I could taste myself on his tongue and it made it even hotter.

Finally I felt his tip align with the slick lips of my pussy, I braced myself for what was coming next. I gasped as he slid himself into me and he let out a satisfied sigh. I shuddered in delight as I felt him fill me up, he grabbed my right thigh in his hand and pulled it up towards his back so he could go deeper, as he set a steady pace. I could feel myself tighten around him as my legs wrapped around his back.

He kissed me passionately as he slammed himself into me over and over. After a while I could feel my orgasm building in the pits of my abdomen. Randy noticed my breathing get shallower and quicker and he grinned as he upped the pace. I finally let go and could feel my walls constricting around him as I screamed in pleasure. My orgasm must have triggered something in him as twenty seconds later I felt him spill inside of me.

He pulled out and collapsed beside me, his head lay on my chest.

“ That was incredible.” He sighed.

“ Yeah.” Was all I could manage as I felt my eyes start to close.


	23. Chapter 23

I awoke with a start, my mouth felt like a desert and my head didn't feel to good. I checked my phone, 4.24am. It was only then that I felt a presence beside me and last night came rushing back.

“ Shit.” I said under my breath as I slid out of bed, trying not to wake Randy.

I pulled on whatever clothes I could grab from the floor, grabbed my bag and phone and crept towards the door. I carefully opened it, sliding out of the door and closing it so gently behind me. As soon as I reached the end of the corridor I pulled my phone out and called Nikki.

“ The fuck Katie? This better be good.” Was the greeting I got.

“ Sorry Nikki, I just really need to talk to you, like now.”

She could obviously hear the distress in my voice as she said she would meet me in the foyer in five minutes. As I waited downstairs for Nikki I bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and took a couple of painkillers that were in my bag. I began pacing the length of the foyer until I saw Nikki exiting the elevator, she looked surprisingly good for this time in the morning.

“ You look like shit.” She said to me, grinning.

“ Thanks.”

“ So what's the big emergency?”

“ It's Randy.” I stated simply.

“ Oh God, what's he done this time?”

“ It's not so much what he's done, it's what we've done.”

I saw Nikki's eyes go from confusion to realisation and a huge grin spread across her face.

“ Nooooo!”

“ It's not funny Nikki!”

“ How the hell did it happen?”

“ Well, I had a run in with Sasha and Colby at the arena, so I came back here and drank the entire mini-bar. Then Randy came knocking on my door stinking of scotch and demanding to know why I hadn't told him about the storyline. Then it just sort of happened.”

“ I can't believe it! So what does this mean?”

“ That I'm emigrating!”

“ Come on Katie.”

“ No, I can't! It doesn't mean anything. It can't. I think I'm gonna puke!”

I ran into the public bathroom by reception and threw up. As I was washing my mouth out I saw that Nikki had followed me in.

“ Sleeping with Randy has seriously made you throw up?” She grinned.

“ No, drinking fifteen-plus mini bottles of spirits has made me throw up!” I retorted.

I pulled myself up onto the vanity area and lay my head against the wall, and closed my eyes. I felt like I had just lost my best friend. How could I have been so stupid as to sleep with him because I was upset, lonely and angry? How was I going to look him in the eyes after what had just happened between us?

“ What are you thinking?” Nikki placed her hands on my knees.

“ I've lost him Nikki. He doesn't deserve to be used because I was pissed off at Sasha or upset about Colby.”

“ I'm sure he's not complaining!” She smirked, but then saw that I wasn't in the mood to joke. “ Alls you need to do is talk to him and explain.”

“ I can't Nikki. I don't want to hurt him.”

“ It's not like he's in love with you, he'll get over it.”

“ Yeah, but it's gonna change things between us.”

“ It didn't change things between you and Nick, did it?”

“ I know, but that's different. I mean, there's Alanna to think about too. She was upset enough when we weren't talking before.”

“ It'll all work out, you little slut!” She joked and I couldn't help but laugh. “ Anyway, I forgot to ask the most important thing.” She smiled as I looked expectantly at her. “ How was it?” Her smile turned into an evil grin and I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I turned red.

“ Fucking amazing!” I sighed and banged my head softly against the wall.

“ Oh girl!” She giggled.

“ I need to work out!” I said as I slipped off the counter and grabbed my bag.

“ It's not even five! Go back to bed!”

“ I can't. Randy's in there!” I laughed.

“ You are so bad.” She smirked.

“ I'll catch you later Nik, sorry for waking you.”

“ It was so worth it. Now, make sure you drink plenty and stay safe.” She said as she hugged me.

“ Okay Mom.” I headed out of the bathroom and into the dark Texas morning.

* * *

I wasn't going to use the gym we normally go to as I didn't want anyone to be able to find me. I walked the streets until I found a 24-hour cross fit gym and headed inside.

I hit my workout hard, feeling the stress, hurt and anger drain out of me slowly. I hadn't hit it this hard for a long time. At six fifteen I took a water break and my phone started to ring, when I saw it was Randy I felt bad, but I ignored it, I really didn't know what to say.

I went back to work and at nine thirty I felt about ready to collapse. I lay down on the floor to rest. About five minutes later I heard the door open and footsteps approach.

“ I didn't expect to see you here.” Colby spoke and I groaned inwardly. He sat down cross-legged on the floor close to my head.

“ Why aren't you at Harley's?” I asked about the regular gym.

“ One, it's too crowded and two, this one has better cross fit equipment. I could ask you the same thing.”

“ And I'd give you the same answer.” I retorted, my voice cold.

“ I want to apologise for yesterday, it wasn't fair of me to say those things to you.”

“ No, it wasn't. But I accept your apology. I mean, if we're gonna be working together then we may as well be civil.”

“ You're gonna agree to the storyline?”

“ Yeah, surprised?”

“ I am. I thought it was unfair for them to even suggest it.”

“ Well, I'm a big girl and I'm not gonna let what you did to me get in the way of my career.”

I got up from the floor and went back to my workout.

“ Katie, you looked wiped out. How long have you been going?”

“ Since about five I think.”

“ You need to rest.”

“ I just did. Why did you think I was on the floor.”

“ You're gonna hurt yourself.”

“ Don't act like you care Colby. If you cared about me being hurt then you wouldn't have gone behind my back with Sasha. I said we'll be civil, but we're not friends.”

I decided to head to the showers. I wouldn't be able to keep my head in my workout with Colby here, especially when he tended to workout in just his shorts. I showered and dressed quickly and walked out into the fresh air. The day was cold and I hadn't grabbed a jacket when I hurried out of the hotel earlier. I took my phone out of my bag and saw one missed call and one text message, both from Randy. The text said;

_I'm guessing last night was a mistake. That's okay. Just talk to me. R x_

I didn't know what to reply so I just left it. I had a whole day to kill before the house show and I didn't want to go back to the hotel so I decided to wander and discover Texas.

At five thirty I decided that it was time to head to the arena before I got into trouble for being late, I had no idea where I was now so I walked until I spotted a cab. While I was in there I dialled Paul's number, he answered after two.

“ Hi Katie. What's up?”

“ Hey Paul. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine to go ahead with the storyline.”

“ You sure? It's gonna be tough.”

“ Well, I'm tougher.” We both laughed before saying goodbye.

It was six fifteen when I got to the arena. I paid the cab fare and headed into the side entrance. I was hoping not to bump into Randy, or even Nikki and John for that matter. Luckily everyone must have been in their locker rooms as the corridors were pretty empty. I looked on all the doors until I saw Dolph's name. I knocked lightly before entering. Nick was standing in his ring gear stretching.

“ Looking good Nemeth.” I said while looking at his butt, he turned around laughing.

“ To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“ I needed a place to hide out.”

“ Colby?”

“ No, Randy.”

“ God, it's hard to keep up with you. It hurts to know that I was just another notch on your bedpost.” He said with fake hurt in his voice.

“ Shut it! Now I need to change, so don't peek.”

“ Nothing I ain't seen before.” He laughed again as I flipped him the bird and headed into the bathroom.

I showered and dried myself before beginning to get dressed. I realised that my proper ring gear was not in my bag, I just had boots and a pair of black leatherette short shorts. I mentally cursed myself. I pulled on the shorts and laced up the boots before putting my black bra back on. I headed out of the bathroom and stood in front of Nick.

“ Nick, I forgot my top and I can't wrestle in this, it's not gonna hold me in at all.” I jiggled up and down to show him what I meant.

“ You are evil.” He grinned, watching my breasts move up and down. “ Here, wear one of my shirts.” He threw me a DZ Crew vest.

I slipped it on over my bra and tied it at my side so that my stomach was showing. I gave Nick a little twirl.

“ You should wrestle like that more often.” He grinned before slapping my ass gently when my back was to him.

That slap brought back thoughts of Randy from the night before and my good mood vanished instantly, Nick seemed to notice.

“ What's on your mind beautiful?” 

“ Just not looking forward to tomorrow night when I have to accompany Colby to the ring.” I lied.

“ Don't think about that now, just concentrate on kicking Summer Rae's ass tonight.”

“ Now that I can do.”

I wanted to wait until the last moment to head towards the gorilla. When I saw Summer nearing the ring on the monitor I knew I had to go. I kissed Nick on the cheek and jogged out of the room and through the curtain.

The bell rang and Summer Rae and I locked up. I easily overpowered her even though she had a few inches on me in height. I sent a few shots into her abdomen before running the rope and hitting her with a strong clothesline. I picked her off the floor and pulled her into a suplex. As she slowly got to her feet I grabbed her hair and pulled her up once again. She kneed me swiftly in the stomach and as I was doubled over she ran the rope to give her some momentum. At the last second I righted myself and delivered my Scarlett Fever neck-breaker. I decided to finish it so I pulled her up a final time and lifted her over my shoulders to finish her with the Blade Cutter. I covered her with my body as the ref counted 1, 2, 3.

I celebrated my victory by standing on the turn-buckle, leaning forward with my arm outstretched and scanning the crowd with my pointed finger.

As I headed in to the back I knew I would be safe from seeing Randy as he would be getting in the zone for his match against Dean Ambrose.

I spotted Brandi/Eden as I walked through the corridor.

“ Hey Katie. How're you doing?” Brandi and I had become friends in my time in the WWE.

“ Not bad. Actually Bran, I know I'm being super cheeky, but there was a mix up with the hotel, is there any chance I can crash at yours?”

“ Of course! Cody's out there now so as soon as his match is done then we'll head off.”

“ Thanks, you're saving my ass.”

I headed back towards Nick's dressing room to wait for his and Cody's match to finish. I showered and got dressed before I heard Nick return.

“ Hey Katie, Brandi's waiting for you outside.” He said.

“ Okay thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again for the shirt.” I grinned as I headed out to meet Brandi and Cody.


	24. Chapter 24

I slept well in the guest bedroom at the Runnels household, I had gone to bed at nine-thirty. When I woke, my body ached from the previous days' workout and match, I checked my phone and saw that I had three missed calls and two messages. Two of the calls were from Randy and a message saying;

_You can't avoid me forever. Let's talk. Call me. R x_

The other call was from Nikki, along with a message that read;

_Stop being childish, come back to the hotel xx_

I felt bad, I knew that running away wouldn't solve anything, I just didn't know how I was going to face Randy without things being awkward between us.  
My phone rang and the caller ID told me that Nikki was on the line.

“ Morning Nik.”

“ Where've you been hiding then?” She got straight to the point as usual.

“ I crashed at Cody and Brandi's. I just didn't want to see him.”

“ Well, you've pretty much made it worse. Avoiding him has just given him time to brood, and he seems to think that you wearing a Dolph Ziggler shirt last night was to get to him.”

“ For fucks sake! I wore it because when I ran out of the hotel I forgot to grab my ring gear and I didn't think that my tits popping out in the ring would be very PG!” Nikki laughed.

“ Maybe the problem was that you ran out of the hotel. You should have stayed and had that horrible, awkward morning after a one-night-stand conversation.”

“ You make it sound so appealing Nicole. Plus, this wasn't just a one-night-stand, it's Randy.”

“ So what are you saying? You want to be with him?”

“ No, not at all. I just mean, it's not some guy I never have to see again. I just want it all to go back to how it was.”

“ Not likely to happen girl. You just need to talk to him.”

“ Okay, I will, but not until after Raw.”

Brandi and I spent the day together, she gave me some clothes to wear so I didn't have to wear the ones from the day before. At three we headed to the arena.

I made my way to costume and picked up another pair of black leatherette short shorts, I liked the way they had looked the night before. They also had a matching black crop top that had a cut out red feather across the chest, showing hints of flesh, it was one of the alternate costumes I was having made. I also grabbed a Seth Rollins shirt, which I cut into a crop and cut the arms off. I then headed to Colby's dressing room.

“ You look great Katie.” He stated as I set my bags down, he was already dressed in full ring gear. I sorted my hair and make-up before we headed out. We had a promo to film before the match.

Sheamus, the current WWE World Heavyweight champion was being interviewed by JoJo backstage. I was leaning on a wall in the background of the shot, chatting to Colby, he had one arm against the wall so he was slightly leaning over me. He then leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. My initial instinct was to slap him, but I knew I couldn't, I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I tangled one hand into his hair. It seemed like forever until Sheamus interrupted us.

“ Hey fella, looks like your little secrets out. Now don't let it be a distraction in our match tonight, or you might fall victim to the Irish curse.” He patted Colby on the back before leaving, laughing to himself.

As soon as the camera had gone I moved away from Colby, before heading back to the locker room. I pulled on my modified Seth Rollins shirt over my ring gear to ready myself for valeting him to his match with the Irish red-head.

Colby lost his match after being hit with a brogue kick and finished off with the Irish Curse back-breaker. As the victor made his way up the ramp I slid into the ring and played the doting girlfriend to my injured man.

Once we were backstage I quickly headed to Colby's locker room so I could grab my bags before he returned. I realised that I didn't have anywhere to go, I didn't really wanna head to the Diva's locker room and have to make small talk, and I had sorta been pushing away Nikki and Randy, so I couldn't go to either of theirs. I leant against a wall in the corridor and tears pricked at my eyes. I slid down into a crouch as they started to flow freely down my cheeks.

“ Hey, come on babygirl, don't cry.” A familiar deep voice said.

Randy crouched beside me and put a comforting hand on my back.

“ I'm such a fuck up.” I cried.

“ Now come on, let's go to my locker room.” He helped pull me up to my feet and guided me to his room, with his arm slung across my shoulders.

“ I know that must've been hard, but it's just work, it doesn't mean anything.”

“ I know, but it just felt so wrong, we only broke up just over a week ago.”

“ It'll get easier. Just keep thinking of it as business.”

“ It's not just that though Randy.” I looked him directly in the eyes and knew that he knew what I was alluding to.

“ Look Katie, we were both very drunk, let's just draw a line under it, yeah?”

“ Can we do that?” I asked, cautiously.

“ Of course. You're under enough stress as it is, you don't need me to add to it.” He hugged me into his chest as the tears finally stopped.

“ I'm sorry for running away yesterday, it just sorta freaked me out.”

“ Thanks.” He chuckled.

“ No, I don't mean like that, I just mean that I was worried how it would affect us.”

“ Nothing will come between us again Katie, I swear. I won't lose you again.”

“ And by the way, I only wore Nick's shirt yesterday because I left my stuff in the hotel room and the costume people weren't there. It wasn't meant to piss you off or anything.”

“ Fair enough.” He smiled.

I felt a huge sense of relief knowing that Randy and I were going to be fine. Although the feeling of him running his fingertips up and down my bare back was giving me some strange sensations as I thought back to our night of passion.

* * *

For the next four weeks things carried on in a similar vein, with me being Seth Rollins' valet. I sort of developed into a manager role and he began dominating in his matches. Tonight was the Royal Rumble and Sasha had finally taken the Divas championship from Charlotte after her nine month reign. It was a really great match, even though I would never admit it to her.

Colby had faced Sheamus for the championship and after a twenty-five minute match he finally finished off the Irishman with the curb stomp before covering him for the three count. With Sheamus still on the mat I rolled into the ring and ran into Colby's waiting arms. He pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. He held his hand out for a microphone as he waited for the chants to die down.

“ I just want to publicly thank the love of my life, my amazing, beautiful and talented girlfriend Scarlett. If it wasn't for her support this last month, none of this would have been possible.”

He lifted me up and spun me around as the fans hollered and cheered. He kissed my lips one last time before we headed out of the ring.

* * *

Four more weeks passed, it was now time for Fastlane and I was getting sick and tired of pretending to be Colby's girlfriend, at least he was staying away from me outside of work though. On a brighter note, the crowd were loving us, we received huge cheers in every city we were in and it seemed all of the fans were routing for me to win the Divas championship and Colby and I becoming the power couple of the WWE, apart from Paul and Steph of course. Another great thing was that I was finally getting my push, demolishing nearly all of the Divas roster in matches as I worked my way up to my challenge for the title.

Sasha had been playing the arrogant champion role to perfection, letting each opponent choose a match stipulation, as she was so sure that she would beat them no matter what, and she had. So far she had beaten Becky Lynch in a falls count anywhere match, Eva Marie in a submission match, Charlotte in a ladder match and Paige in a no-DQ match.

Tonight was the night where it would all change; I was in Randy's locker room with him, Nikki, Brie, John and Bryan.

“ You feeling okay?” John asked, a serious look in his eyes.

“ Yeah, I just can't wait to be free of this charade and not have to kiss him and touch him every single night. Plus, I'll finally get my hands on Sasha.”

There was a knock at the door, Randy opened it and immediately his body tensed and stiffened.

“ Don't just think you can come knocking on this door making demands.”

“ Looks like your boyfriend's here.” Nikki joked. I said goodbye before hugging Randy and heading out to Colby.

**Sasha was down in the ring talking smack about how none of the other Divas were a match for her. My music interrupted her and we walked out to the top of the ramp, both with mics and Seth with his belt over his shoulder.**

**“ I'm answering your challenge Sasha. Give me the chance to fight for what should have been mine a long time ago.” The crowd went wild.**

**“ What's your stipulation? Not that it really matters.” She sneered.**

**I was about to raise the microphone to my lips when Seth got in there first.**

**“ Her stipulation is that I will be the special guest referee.”**

**The audience erupted into cheers, they were sure that they were going to see their favourite Diva win the title tonight. I made my way down to the ring as a ring-hand handed Seth a referee shirt.**

**The match was going great, there was a lot of back and forth, us both hitting some big impressive spots. I connected with the Scarlett Letter super-kick and it looked as though Sasha was out cold. The crowd were chanting my name. As I was about to cover her for the win, Seth beckoned me with his finger and pulled me into an early celebratory kiss. I heard the crowd fall silent and knew that Sasha must now have been on her feet. Seth broke the kiss and I turned around to pin Sasha, only to walk straight into the path of Bankrupt.**

**As I lay on the floor and felt Sasha's weight cover me I had mixed feelings. I was glad that I wouldn't have to hang out with him at shows anymore, but it also brought back the betrayal that I had felt two months ago. I wriggled to try and get out of the pin, to no avail, the bell rang and Sasha's music played.**

**Seth lifted up Sasha's hand in victory.**

**“ Introducing your winner, and still Divas champion, The Boss, Sasha Banks.” Eden announced.**

**I pulled myself up to my knees and looked up at Seth helplessly. He grabbed the microphone from Eden and brought it to his lips.**

**“ Scarlett, dear sweet Scarlett. You look so shocked. I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, I need a champion at my side. Seeing Sasha dominate the Divas division since getting her title, I knew that she's a better champion than you could ever hope to be.”**

**He pulled Sasha into his arms and took her in a passionate kiss. Seeing them kiss right there in front of me made me feel as though he had really betrayed me all over again. The tears that ran down my face weren't just for the camera.**

I felt like I could finally have closure on Colby and I and it was both heart-breaking and empowering.

**Seth and Sasha left hand-in-hand to Sasha's music that was still blaring around the shocked arena, their belts held in the air above their heads. The fans chants of 'Holy Shit' followed them.**

**We cut to a commercial break and I slid out of the room and trudged solemnly backstage.**

**As I was walking back up the ramp, tears running down my face, the crowd changed their chant to 'he's not worth it' and I had to try and suppress a smile.**


	25. Chapter 25

When I disappeared through the curtain my whole group of friends were waiting for me, obviously knowing that I would be upset. Nikki pulled me into a hug first, as the others patted my back or rubbed my arm. My tears came more fiercely and Nikki transferred me to the strong, comforting arms of Randy. He held me tightly to his chest as he stroked my hair, making soothing hushing noises in my ear.

After a few minutes I regained my composure and stood up straight, causing Randy to let go of me.

“ You okay princess?”

“ Yeah, I know it's stupid being upset, because I knew this was coming, but just seeing them kiss in front of me . . .” My voice trailed off as the tears threatened to come back.  
Randy started guiding me to his locker room.

“ You gonna be okay if we head off? We're not on Raw or Smackdown, so we're gonna catch an early morning flight.” Brie said and I nodded as I hugged the four of them.

“ You take care of her Randy.” John said, his voice serious as ever.

“ Of course.”

“ I better be heading off too, I'm on next.” Nick hugged me as he went.

“ I'll leave you guys to it, call me if you need anything.” Saraya kissed my cheek and left.

I sat on the bench and lay my head against the wall. Randy sat down beside me and put his arm around me.

“ Right, come on pretty girl, get showered and sort your face out. You and me are going for a fancy night out, we're gonna drink $600 wine and have fun.”

“ You're not spending that sorta money on me, I'm not one of your hoes.” I managed to laugh.

“ I know, you're one of my best friends and you're upset, it's my job to cheer you up. I'm not taking no for an answer.”

“ I don't have anything to wear.”

“ Then we'll pick you up a dress from wardrobe, they're bound to have some Diva-like gowns or some shit like that.” He smiled as he pushed me towards the shower.

I emerged ten minutes later, already feeling a lot better. Randy had my bags packed for me, so I fixed my make-up and we swung by wardrobe, his arm slung over my shoulders. As we left we saw Colby and Sasha heading for the parking lot, holding hands. Obviously they thought that since now it was out in the open on-air, they may as well flaunt it for all to see. I hadn't even known they were actually together, surely the least he could have done was give me a heads up, he owed me that much. I felt Randy's arm tense against me when he spotted them.

“ I'm fine.” I lied, not wanting him to cause a scene.

In the past two months since the 'incident' between Randy and I, things had gone completely back to normal between the two of us, back to how it was before he went to Vancouver. We had spent a lot of time together doing fun things, like taking Alanna to Disney World last month. I was so glad that we had managed to get past our night together, I don't think I could manage my upcoming feud with Sasha and Colby without him.

We got dressed in our own hotel rooms and Randy was going to pick me up at nine. I pulled on my dress, it was knee length and white with gold embroidery and beading; there were thin straps and it showed a little cleavage. I slipped on some nude colour heeled shoes and finished my make-up. I curled the ends of my waist length hair and finished just as there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my purse and opened it.

“ You look amazing.” He smiled.

“ You don't look too bad yourself.” I replied, he had on black dress trousers and shoes and a navy blue shirt with the top two buttons undone.

We headed to the restaurant and arrived at nine-twenty; we were seated by one of the glass walls and had a great view of the Texas night. We only ordered salads as it was getting late, so we didn't want a big meal. Randy did however, order the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu along with four shots of tequila. Classy.

“ If I didn't know you better Mr Orton, then I would say you're trying to get me drunk.” I smirked.

“ You're more fun when you're drunk.” He winked.

“ Don't start.” I said, trying to hide the blush that was ascending my face.

“ Sorry Katie. I'm not trying to get you drunk, well, I am, but not for that reason. You need to relax and let your hair down. You've been under a lot of pressure lately, and I know I haven't helped with that.”

“ Of course you have, we've had a few blips, but you've supported me so much over this storyline.”

Talk got on to Wrestlemania, where Randy had just been told that he would face John in an 'I quit' match. The guys loved it when they got to wrestle each other and the brutal stipulation only got them more excited.

“ Enough about me and John, have you been told whether you're gonna get the championship at Mania?”

“ No, not yet, they're gonna see how the feud goes, but I am telling you right now, that I will be leaving Wrestlemania as the Divas champion.” I said fiercely and Randy grinned.

“ It's good to hear you talk like that. I personally think you deserved that belt a long time ago.”

“ You would say that.”

After another bottle of wine and more tequila we were well on our way to being drunk, and I had a brilliant idea.

“ Want some free champagne?” I grinned and he looked at me quizzically.

I slipped off the ring that my Mom and Dad had got me for my twenty-first birthday and subtly slid it across the table into his waiting hand. He looked at the white-gold band with my birth stone in the middle, Aquamarine, and got a devilish look in his eyes.

“ You know this means you'll have to kiss me.”

“ I can handle it.” I smirked.

The next thing I knew Randy was on the floor in front of me on one knee. His eyes were hazy with alcohol but his smile was electric.

“ Katie, these last two years have been nothing short of incredible. You have made my life a thousand times better and the way you are with Alanna makes my heart swell. I never want to spend another day of my life without you. Katie Scarlett Andrews, will you marry me?” He finished and the whole restaurant had gone silent, waiting for my answer.

For a few seconds I couldn't speak, the intensity of his words and his eyes as he looked directly into mine had caught me off guard. I looked down at the familiar ring he held between his finger and thumb and I came to my senses.

“ Yes, of course I'll marry you!” I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

The whole room applauded as he pulled my face down to kiss him. His tongue slipped between my lips as he held the back of my head. The alcohol fumes mingling in our mouths the same as they had two months ago. The memory once again made me snap out of it. I pulled back from the kiss and he rested his forehead against mine.

When we were both once again seated, the waiter brought over a tray with an ice bucket containing a premium bottle of champagne and two glasses, I winked at Randy.

“ Congratulations. Please accept this gift from us to celebrate your engagement.”

We thanked him and enjoyed the drink. Once we had finished, Randy paid the bill and we hailed a cab.

“ It's a good job we're not in Vegas this week, 'cause we'd probably be trying to find a drive-through Little White Chapel right now.”

“ Very true. Probably a better plan if we just go to bed.” He slung his arm over my shoulder and I cuddled into his chest.

“ You should know, I'm not putting out until the wedding night.”

“ Are you sure Texas doesn't have any twenty-four hour chapels?” He laughed and I punched him in the leg.

When we got back to the hotel we both headed to my room. Randy took off his shoes and lay down on the bed, he held his arm out to me as I kicked off my shoes.

“ Come to bed future Mrs Orton.”

I smiled and laid down next to him, fully clothed. He hugged me close to him.

“ So, did I cheer you up?”

“ You most definitely did.”

“ Good, now let's get some sleep.”

* * *

I woke in the morning and felt Randy's hard body still pressed against me, we were both still fully clothed. I stood up and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom I saw that Randy was up, as he saw me he dropped down to one knee and I gave him a confused look.

“ Katie Scarlett Andrews, will you _not_ marry me?” He smirked and I giggled, holding out my hand that still had the ring on from the night before. He gently slid it from my finger.

“ Nothing would make me happier.” I grinned and he scowled at me.

“ I'm gonna go get changed, I'll meet you at breakfast.” He kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door.

“ Hey Randy.” He turned back to me. “ If you were to propose, I'd want a better ring, I know Sam's cost nearly a hundred thou.” He flipped me off and left.


End file.
